Un autre destin
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Gin est un prisonnier spécial et Aizen l'achète sauf que Aizen va le traîter différemment. Je suis toujours nul en résumé alors aller voir!
1. Chapter 1

Donc, plusieurs remarques. Tout d'abord les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Ensuite, le caractère des deux personnages principaux sont un peu modifiés. Aizen devient quelqu'un de sympathique envers Gin et seulement lui. Et Gin est différent mais je vous laisse découvrir sinon je vous donne des clés de l'histoire!

* * *

><p>C'était dans un temps où, les princes, les rois, les empereurs régnaient encore en maître sur la terre. Au Japon, dans une prison, se tenait une allée spéciale. On disait que dans cette allée les prisonniers n'étaient pas des meurtriers, ni des voleurs, ni des brigands, qu'ils étaient des prisonniers d'une autre sorte. Peu de personnes possédaient l'autorisation de pénétrer cette allée. Il n'y avait que les clients et les gardes qui pouvaient y accéder.<p>

Les prisonniers de cette annexe ne restaient pas longtemps. Ils étaient vendus à des hommes et des femmes riches, en mal de compagnie ou qui voulaient s'amuser un peu, pimenter leur vie.

Seulement dans cette prison, il y avait un prisonnier spécial. Il avait été amené ici par un valet à l'âge de deux ans. Son père avait payé le prix fort afin de pouvoir mettre son fils dans cette prison. Ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui. Son père le haïssait et ne pouvait pas, ne serait-ce que légèrement, poser le regard sur lui. Sa mère le martyrisait. Pourquoi tant de haine envers un enfant ? C'était là que se situait le grand mystère qui entourait le jeune prisonnier âgé aujourd'hui de 18 ans.

Ce jeune homme mystérieux se nommait Gin Ichimaru. Il était assez grand, dans un peu au dessus de la moyenne. Il était également élancé. Il avait les cheveux argentés mi-longs, s'ils avaient été bien entretenus on aurait pu croire se perdre dans de la soie. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu clair profond, comme si le ciel habitait ses yeux. Sans les séquelles de la prison, il aurait pu être un magnifique jeune homme, on aurait très bien pu le confondre avec un prince.

Ce jeune homme était magnifique cependant personne ne voulait de lui. Pourquoi cela ? La raison mystérieuse de son emprisonnement, sa place dans cette annexe spéciale et puis son apparence, les habitants le prenaient pour un fantôme. La prison laissait des traces sur le corps d'un jeune homme surtout lorsque celui-ci avait vécu 16 ans dans une cellule froide, morne, sombre, vétuste.

La description de ce prisonnier arriva aux oreilles d'un homme d'affaire très puisant du Japon. Cet homme d'affaire était à la tête d'un prestige et d'une fortune imposante et se nommait Aizen Sosuke. Aizen était un homme très puisant qui devait savoir se faire respecter. Il était froid, manipulateur, calculateur. Il était entouré d'hommes de main et de subordonnés assez…spéciales. En effet, ces derniers regroupaient beaucoup de personnes tout à fait normales mais aussi une dizaine d'hommes composant l'élite. 

Il y avait un génie des potions en tous genres afin de faire parler le plus récalcitrant des ennemis, un homme aussi froid qu'un glaçon aux capacités d'assassinat extraordinaire, ainsi qu'un homme aussi agile et féroce qu'une panthère…et encore d'autre hommes de l'élite. On pouvait affirmer qu'il était bien entouré.

Aizen avait donc entendu parler de Gin et, comme il était friand de nouveauté, il décida de voir de quoi il en retournait. Comme tout homme il avait ses plaisirs et son plaisir à lui se trouvait chez les hommes beaux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouveauté, qu'il n'avait pas eu d'homme tout simplement. Il en était ennuyé.

Il décida d'aller voir le jeune homme qui s'appelait Gin et de là, il jugerait par lui-même. Il espérait tout de même que ce jeune homme serait à son goût. Il se rendit à la prison, dans l'allée spéciale et enfin dans la fameuse cellule de son, peut être, nouveau jouet.

Gin était, comme à son habitude, dans un coin de la cellule, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait toujours peur. Il avait toujours cette boule au ventre. Il avait peur que la porte s'ouvre et que les gardes prennent un malin plaisir à lui faire mal. Il avait mal, ces chaînes sur ses deux poignets et sur sa cheville le faisaient souffrir, cela lui brûlait la peau. Son dos aussi le faisait souffrir, les stigmates des coups de fouet qu'il avait reçus la veille lui faisaient vraiment très mal.

Mais, de toute façon, que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. Il se demandait souvent la raison de sa présence dans cette prison, pourquoi personne ne venait pour lui dire son crime ? Pour lui c'était insoutenable. Il avait mal à l'extérieur mais aussi à l'intérieur.

Aizen, lui, arriva à la prison. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit, il préférait les lieux qui respiraient et cette prison grouillait de crapule en tout genre ! Aizen arriva devant la cellule de Gin. Il remarqua que cette cellule était éloignée des autres. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation.

Gin, lui, dans sa cellule, avait peur, il entendait des pas en direction de sa cellule. Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même.

Aizen se fit ouvrir la porte de la cellule qui grinça. Ce qu'il vit fut une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement de cette forme. Un sentiment étrange s'immisça en lui.

Gin avait peur, plusieurs personnes étaient entrées dans sa cellule. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il fut effrayé. Il ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas savoir qui était là. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur. L'homme qui s'approchait de lui marchait doucement de plus il avait une odeur différente. C'était doux, agréable. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

Aizen était tout proche de Gin. Il n'aima pas trop ce qu'il vit. Il avait les poignets très écorchés. Il espérait qu'ils ne n'agissaient que de ses seules blessures. Il remarqua aussi que Gin ne bougeait pas et même qu'il tremblait, peut être de froid mais sûrement de peur.

Un des gardes remarqua la non-réaction du prisonnier. Il s'avança à grands pas et agrippa Gin pour le relever. Ce dernier poussa un cri de peur et de douleur. Même avec cela, il ne regarda pas l'homme, ni le garde.

Aizen n'apprécia pas du tout, mais alors absolument pas ce geste. Gin était à lui et personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le toucher. Il repoussa le garde qui empoignait _son_ Gin. Le garde recula sans demander son reste.

Maintenant que Gin était debout il pouvait l'observer. Il était plus petit que lui, assez maigre, peut-être un peu trop, il avait les cheveux argentés mi-longs, et des yeux bleus magnifiques, comme le bleu du ciel. Cette fois il en était sûr, il allait acheter !

Gin, lui, ne bougeait pas, il tremblait, il avait peur. L'homme en face de lui avait repoussé un garde. Et puis il sentait le regard de cet homme l'observer avec insistance.

L'homme parla de sa voix grave et profonde.

-« Détachez-le » ordonna t-il en regardant les gardes.

Les gardes ne se firent pas prier et détacha les fers autour des poignets et de la cheville de Gin. Ce dernier fut surpris, qu'est ce que cet homme allait lui faire ? Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder.

Aizen vit que le jeune homme en face de lui avait souffert et qu'il avait peur de lui. Il allait s'y prendre doucement. Il se surprit lui-même, ce n'était pas son genre d'être gentil et compatissant. Mais il avait envie de le traiter différemment des autres et surtout de le garder avec lui.

Aizen enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Gin. Face à ce contacte, Gin recula d'un pas. Aizen ne dit rien. Il se doutait que cela allait être dur. Ensuite, il sorti un petit sac en cuire qu'il déposa dans la main d'un des gardes. Après qu'il ait reçu l'argent, le garde parla en direction de Gin.

-« Aizen-sama t'a acheté, il est ton maître maintenant ! » cracha le garde.

Gin se raidit. Il avait été acheté ? Il ne pouvait pas pousser ses réflexions plus loin.

-« Allons-y » dit Aizen calmement en direction de l'ex-prisonnier.

Gin lança un petit regard discret en direction de son maître, il était impressionnant avec ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns, une carrure et une présence qui imposaient la force et le respect. Il se remit à regarder le sol et à suivre son maître.

Gin ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur, il était très nerveux, stressé et surtout il avait extrêmement peur.

Aizen était conscient de la tension qui agitait l'homme qui le suivait. Le travail allait être long.

Il fit monter l'ex-prisonnier dans sa voiture. Celui-ci assit dans un coin de la voiture et regarda le sol. Aizen s'assit en face de Gin et l'observa à loisir.

Gin ne bougea pas. Il entendit de nouveaux bruits, ça l'effraya, il trembla. Aizen remarqua les tremblements de l'homme en face de lui. Gin devait être effrayé. Gin fit tout pour essayer de ne pas se préoccuper des bruits. Il espéra que le voyage ne durerait pas longtemps.

Au bout d'une demi heure, qui parut une éternité à Gin, ils arrivèrent à la demeure d'Aizen. Ce dernier descendit le premier et Gin le suivit sans faire d'histoire. Il osa regarder la demeure d'Aizen. C'était étrange, c'était grand, très grand.

Aizen avait laissé Gin regarder sa demeure. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait ça.

Après seulement une ou deux minutes d'observation, Gin rejoignit Aizen la tête base. Il était fatigué et son dos ainsi que ses poignets le tiraillaient. Il essaya de ne rien montrer mais Aizen était observateur et il remarqua les petites grimaces de douleur que faisaient Gin.

Une fois entré dans la maison Aizen donna ses ordres : préparer une chambre supplémentaire, un couvert de plus à table…

Le brun appela une jeune servante portant le mon d'Hinamori. Il la présenta à Gin. Ce dernier ne dit rien, ne relevant même pas la tête. Il se contenta de s'incliner malgré la douleur qui lui labourait le dos.

-« Hinamori, occupe toi de Gin, commence par lui faire prendre un bon bain. » ordonna Aizen

-« Bien, Aizen-sama » s'inclina Hinamori. « Par ici Ichimaru-san » ajouta t-elle.

Gin la suivit sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et puis, il allait prendre un bain et non une douche glacée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou bien pleurer. Il était heureux de prendre un bain mais son dos allait le faire encore plus souffrir avec l'eau et le savon.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain qui était immense, plus grande que sa cellule, il enleva tout d'abord la veste que le brun lui avait prêté, il ne voulait pas la salir. Il la tendit à Hinamori, qui la prit sans émettre le moindre son.

Hinamori observa discrètement l'homme devant elle. Il était mince, même un peu trop, il avait la tête baissé, les poignets abîmés. Elle avait mal pour lui. Lorsqu'elle partit chercher quelques serviettes, elle remarqua qu'il avait du sang sur le dos (à travers le vêtement) de l'argenté. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et alla chercher Aizen tout de suite.

Gin attendit dans la salle de bain, sans bouger.

Au bout de quelques minutes Hinamori revint avec le brun. Ce dernier remarqua aussitôt le sang sur le vêtement de Gin. Aizen fulmina. Il avait était frappé. Il redouta de voir la nature des blessures de l'argenté.

Avec des gestes doux et tendres, Aizen fit asseoir Gin sur un petit tabouret puis parla doucement :

-« Peux-tu me montrer ton dos Gin ? » demanda t-il.

Gin obtempéra, il enleva doucement son yakuta de prisonnier le faisant glisser sur ses épaules. Aizen eut froid dans le dos, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'arriva pas à croire ce qu'il vit. Le dos de Gin était en sang, les coups de fouets étaient récents.

-« Ça date de quand ? »questionna Aizen.

-« Hi…hier. » répondit docilement Gin d'une petite voix.

-« Hinamori va chercher Szayel » ordonna le brun. « Essaye de te laver le plus possible et ensuite Szayel va soigner tes blessures. » expliqua gentiment le brun.

Gin hocha simplement la tête. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, il se lava faisant fit de la douleur. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se sécha puis il passa le yakuta que lui avait apporté la petite brune. Il était différent de celui qu'il portait à la prison, il sentait bon, il était doux, agréable à porter.

Quelques minutes après qu'il ait fini de s'habiller, deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Il y avait Aizen ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux roses et aux lunettes blanches.

-« Occupe-toi de lui comme si tu t'occupais de moi ! » exigea Aizen

-« Entendu Aizen-sama. » répondit Szayel en s'inclinant.

Aizen sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser son médecin personnel s'occuper de Gin.

-« Je vais m'occuper de votre dos puis de vos poignets et de votre cheville. » expliqua le médecin

Gin hocha simplement la tête, puis il partit s'asseoir sur le tabouret et enleva son yakuta.

Szayel fut stupéfait face à ses blessures, de plus il remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait traiter ainsi. Il se mit au travail rapidement. Il désinfecta les plaies puis il appliqua du baume. Cela était très douloureux pour le jeune homme mais jamais il ne s'en était plaint. Il finit par soigner et bander les blessures sur les poignets et la cheville de l'argenté. En une demi-heure les soins furent terminés.

Il partit faire son conte-rendu à Aizen : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait battre, de plus il était faible, donc il fallait qu'il se repose et qu'il reprenne des forces.

Hinamori emmena Gin dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, la chambre était immense, composée de trois couleurs : rouge, blanc et noir. Hinamori laissa Gin seul dans cette chambre. Il se mit dans un coin de celle-ci et se tassa sur lui-même. Il s'endormit là.

Aizen monta voir Gin lorsque Szayel partit. Il trouva Gin endormi à même le sol, dans un coin de la pièce. Il ouvrit les draps, puis il porta l'argenté dans son lit avant de le border. Il avait du pain sur la planche. Il observa ce bel argenté dans son lit, il avait le visage tendu et il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Gin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient lavés, ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que de la soie, c'était agréable. Après quelques minutes de moment tendre, il partit régler ses affaires.

* * *

><p>Laissez-moi une reviews s'il vous plais!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre 2.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Tite Kubo

En espérant que ça vous plaira!

* * *

><p>Gin se réveilla difficilement, il se remémora les événements de la veille. Il regarda autour de lui et il s'aperçut qu'il était dans un lit. C'était tellement agréable. Mais qui l'avait mis là ? Il était sur de s'être endormi par terre.<p>

Même si le lit était confortable il décida de se lever. Il voulait voir le paysage que cachait le fenêtre. Il se leva et alla vers cette dernière. Il resta en admiration. Il y avait beaucoup de couleurs, beaucoup de formes, de tailles différentes. C'était très beau. Si Aizen le laissait sortir, il passerait tout son temps dans ce jardin, surtout au pied du cerisier en face du petit bassin.

Il ne fallait pas croire que Gin était stupide. Il avait étudié. Il savait lire, compter, écrire. Il avait beaucoup de connaissance théorique mais aucune image n'y était associée. Il savait théoriquement ce qu'était une fleure (la définition du dictionnaire) mais il n'en avait jamais vu et n'y associait aucune image réelle. Cependant il comprit très vite que la masse de couleur et de forme étrange devant lui était un jardin.

Il resta, là, à le regarder.

Cela faisait deux heures que le brun avait couché Gin. Il attendait son réveille pour lui parler, s'il parlait. Il se doutait bien que ce dernier n'allait pas descendre comme une fleur. S'il voulait le voir, il fallait qu'il aille le chercher. Il se décida, tout de même, à aller le voir. Au pire, il pourrait encore contempler son visage endormi, ça ne lui coûtait rien.

Il frappa doucement à la porte, pas de réponse. Il entra. Gin n'entendit rien trop absorbé par la beauté du jardin. Ce fut ainsi qu'Aizen le trouva.

-« Gin » l'appela t-il doucement.

Gin se retourna et s'inclina devant le brun en face de lui. Pas le choix, il faudrait qu'il débute la conversation.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Aizen

-« Oui, merci Aizen-sama. » répondit docilement et d'une petite voix l'argenté en baissant la tête.

Il n'osait toujours pas regarder son ''maître''.

-« Tu aimes le jardin ? » enquêta le brun.

-« Oui. » dit simplement Gin.

-« Allons y prendre le thé. » proposa le maître des lieux.

Gin surprit, s'inclina juste pour montrer son approbation. Il suivit Aizen jusqu'au jardin. Il faisait bon dehors et cela sentait les fleurs. L'argenté apprécia cette odeur.

-« Tu aimes le thé ? » questionna Aizen.

-« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Gin en baissant la tête.

-« Tu as toujours vécu dans cette prison, ai-je tord ? » exposa le brun.

-« Non, Aizen-sama. » acquiesça l'argenté sans broncher.

-« Pourquoi cela ? » enquêta le maitre des lieux.

-« Pardon, Aizen-sama ? » osa demander Gin sans pour autant le regarder.

-« Pourquoi as-tu été emprisonné ? » re-questionna le brun

-« Je ne sais pas, Aizen-sama.» répondit l'argenté.

-« Hum... » ajouta le brun en sirotant son thé.

Gin en fit de même, lorsqu'il finit il regarda le fond de sa tasse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

-« Je dois y aller, tu as le droit d'aller et venir dans cette demeure. » expliqua Aizen en se levant.

-« Oui, Aizen-sama. » Gin l'imita en s'inclinent.

-« Nous mangerons ensemble ce soir, cela te convient ? » informa le brun.

-« Oui, Aizen-sama. » répondit Gin toujours en s'inclinant.

-« Ne soit pas si formel Gin. » ordonna gentiment Sosuke.

-« Dé…désolé... » dit l'argenté.

-« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas pour cela. » assura le brun en souriant gentiment.

Gin hocha simplement la tête. Sur ces dernières paroles, Aizen retourna à ses affaires. Gin se dirigea vers le cerisier en face du bassin, il s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre et admira le bassin.

Il se posa beaucoup de question. Pourquoi Aizen l'avait-il acheté ? Pourquoi était-il gentil avec lui ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Il resta ainsi, à regarder le bassin, le ciel, sentir ces nouvelles odeurs, écouter ces nouveaux sons. Il ne bougea pas de cette place. Il adorait cet endroit. Il voulait y rester pour toujours. Il dut y rester vraiment longtemps car une jeune femme vint le chercher pour le repas. Il la suivit gentiment.

Il était nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter à table. À la prison il mangeait dans un bol avec une cuillère. Il savait que c'était différent sur une table normale. Il espéra ne pas faire de bêtises.

Aizen était déjà attablé lorsqu'il arriva. Il s'assit et attendit anxieusement.

-« Ton dos va mieux ? » se renseigna le brun.

-« O…oui. » répondit l'argenté

-« Tant mieux. » dit Aizen.

Les plats arrivèrent. Pour ne pas faire de bêtises(4), Gin mangea peu et imita le brun. Il dut bien s'en sortir car il ne fit aucune remarque à son sujet. Il en fut un peu soulagé, cela le rassura un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Après le repas, Aizen avait quelques habitudes tout à fait banales.

-« Allons prendre le thé. » déclara le brun.

Gin se contenta de hocher la tête et suivit Aizen jusqu'au salon. Le brun s'assit sur le canapé et Gin en fit de même. Il s'assit à côté du brun assez loin de lui, en faite, à l'autre bous du canapé. Aizen ne redit rien à cela. Il n'allait pas le forcer, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Le thé leur fut apporté et ils le burent tranquillement. Le brun surveilla tout de même Gin du coin de l'œil. En parlant de cela quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

-« Tu n'avais pas faim ? » questionna le maître des lieux en regardant l'argenté.

-« Pardon, Aizen-sama ? » demanda Gin en levant timidement la tête pour regarder le brun.

-« Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé. » expliqua Aizen.

-« Désolé, Aizen-sama, je…je mange très peu. » raconta honteusement Gin en baissant la tête.

-« Ce n'est rien. » Dit Aizen en caressant les cheveux de l'argenté

TRES GROSSE ERREUR.

Gin prit cela pour un geste de violence et se recula violemment. Un peu trop. Dans la précipitation et la peur, l'argent tomba du canapé en se tapant le dos contre le sol ce qui lui provoqua une douleur intense, accompagné par un cri le confirmant.

Le brun culpabilisa. Il le savait et pourtant il l'avait touché. Et le résultat ? Gin était à terre avec un mal de dos insoutenable et à moitié dans les vapes !

-« Je…je…désolé... » bafouilla l'argenté en essayant de se relever.

-« Ce n'est rien Gin, c'est de ma faute. Laisse moi t'aider veux-tu ? » dit Aizen en se baissant à la hauteur de l'argenté et en lui tendant sa main.

Gin hésita. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son maître. Il glissa sa main dans celle du brun et ce dernier l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-« Tu vas bien ? » se renseigna le brun en observant intensément l'argenté.

-« Oui, merci. » répondit Gin.

-« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ni te frapper, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » renseigna Aizen.

Gin hocha simplement la tête. Il espéra que son maître ferait ce qu'il dit. Aizen observa l'argenté, il se demanda s'il s'était fait mal et il avait vu juste.

-« Gin, ton dos. » dit le brun.

-« Aizen-sama ? » questionna l'argenté.

-« Tu saignes. » fit remarquer Aizen. « Je ne peux pas appeler Szayel » pensa t-il à haute voix. « Cela te déranges si je m'en occupe ? » demanda t-il.

-« Je…n…non. » répondit Gin.

-« Allons-y. » proposa le brun.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et l'argenté s'assit sur le tabouret comme la dernière fois et attendit. Szayel avait laissé du désinfectant et du baume. Aizen n'avait plus qu'à s'en servir, il savait utiliser ces produits sans problème. Il s'approcha de Gin avec les différents produits. L'argenté fit glisser son yakuta et attendit que le brun le soigne.

Le brun désinfecta les blessures de Gin avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. L'argenté serra les dents. Il avait l'impression qu'on le fouettait à nouveau, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Aizen passa le baume sur les plaies de Gin. Pour ce dernier ce fut une libération. Le brun lui donna un autre yakuta et l'argenté le mit.

Le maître des lieux accompagna Gin jusqu'à sa chambre et le laissa se coucher.

Aizen attendit. Il voulait s'assurer que son petit argenté dorme dans son lit et non sur le sol comme il avait fait dans l'après-midi. Au bout d'une heure, il décida d'aller vérifier. Il fut soulagé de voir que Gin dormait dans son lit. Il regarda ses poignet bandés. Il devait vraiment souffrir, pourtant il ne montrait jamais rien. Il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux, pour voir s'il dormait vraiment. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement de recule donc il était bel et bien endormi. Il le borda et repartit se coucher.

* * *

><p>Laissez moi une reviews!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Désoler pour ce retard j'ai été occupé ses derniers temps.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain un serviteur eut pour tache de le réveiller, tout se passa bien ou presque. Gin était toujours sur ses gardes. Il avait toujours ses anciens réflexes : se protéger et surtout avoir, quasiment, peur de tout. Donc, le serviteur réveilla l'argenté mais celui-ci faillit tomber du lit. Gin tout comme le domestique se perdit en millier d'excuses. Ce dernier l'invita à prendre un bain avant de prendre le petit déjeuner. Le serviteur l'informa aussi que Aizen était partit très tôt dans la matinée et qu'il ne reviendrait qu'au dîner.<p>

Face à cette nouvelle, l'argenté ne se sentit pas rassuré. Il faisait un peu confiance au brun, il était gentil avec lui. Et là, il n'était pas là. Il était encore plus perdu. Durant cette journée, qui fut insupportable pour lui, Gin ne mangea pas et resta dans le jardin adossé contre le cerisier. Il attendait avec impatience le retour du maître de la maison, il serait rassuré lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Aizen rentra enfin. La journée avait été longue avec une multitudes d'histoires mineurs à résoudre. De plus, il était pressé de rentrer car, pour une fois, il ne serait pas seul chez lui. Enfin seul, il avait bien ses domestiques, mais c'était tout. Il mangeait seul alors que, là, il serait avec Gin. Même s'il était toujours sur ses gardes, c'était agréable de manger avec quelqu'un et de s'occuper de lui. Il fut surpris une nouvelle fois, il voulait s'occuper de quelqu'un. C'était nouveau pour lui, mais il ne rejeta pas ce sentiment. Au contraire, il était heureux de ressentir le besoin de protéger et de s'occuper de l'argenté.

À peine rentré, Aizen réclama un rapport, le rapport. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très rassurantes. Gin n'avait pas mangé et était resté toute la journée prostré dans le jardin contre le cerisier alors qu'il ne faisait pas chaud dehors. Et bien sûr, ces imbéciles de serviteurs ne lui avaient rien donné, ni couverture, ni hoari. Il était vraiment en colère face au comportement de ses domestiques. D'ailleurs, tous faisaient profile bas.

Le maître des lieux se calma. Il le fallait s'il voulait aller voir Gin. Il se dirigea donc vers le jardin pour y retrouver l'argenté et prit une légère couverture avec lui. Il l'observa un peu de loin. La simple vue de l'argenté finit par calmer totalement le brun. Il était installé contre le cerisier et semblait se perdre dans l'observation du bassin en face de lui. Aizen se demandait s'il le voyait vraiment. Peut-être était-il perdu dans ses pensées ? Regardait-il le bassin sans le voir ?

Le brun s'approcha doucement de Gin. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il se demandait comment il allait s'adresser à l'argenté. Enfin, il verrait bien au moment, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusque là. Arrivé à côté de l'argenté, il s'assit prés de lui, à une certaine distance tout de même !

Gin ne sembla pas remarquer la présence prés de lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées encore une fois.

Aizen attendit patiemment. Tient, depuis quand était-il aussi patient ? Enfin tant pis, il y avait plus urgent. Après une quinzaine de minutes à rester ainsi, le maître des lieux décida de faire quelque chose pour faire réagir l'argenté.

-« Gin » appela doucement le brun sans faire le moindre mouvement vers lui.

Aucune réaction, le brun s'inquiéta légèrement. Son inquiétude augmenta lorsqu'il remarqua que l'argenté avait les mains et les pieds bleus du au froid. Il devait agir vite sinon Gin allait être malade et vu son état cela pouvait devenir inquiétant.

Aizen réitéra l'opération. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Gin revint à lui. Il se retourna vers le brun, il fut soulagé de le voir, son ''repère'' était de retour. Il s'inclina.

Aizen ne fit aucune remarque, mieux fallait ne rien dire du tout. Il entama la conversation avec un ton doux et agréable.

-« As-tu passé toute la journée ici ? » demanda t-il.

-« Oui Aizen-sama. » répondit docilement l'argenté.

-« As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ? » questionna le brun sans aucune pointe de reproche.

-« Dé…désolé, Aizen-sama. » dit Gin.

-« Tu as froid, il me semble, permets-tu que je te donne une couverture ? » quémanda le maître des lieux.

-« Oui Aizen-sama, désolé. » répondit l'argenté en baissant la tête et en regardant le sol.

Aizen sourit gentiment, il prit la couverture et la posa sur les épaules de Gin en évitant de le toucher le plus possible. Gin se sentit tout de suite mieux avec la couverture sur le dos. Il remercia le brun tout en s'inclinant.

Aizen fut content de voir que Gin semblait lui faire un minimum confiance, cependant il se demanda pourquoi l'argenté était resté là et pourquoi il n'avait rien mangé. À la fin de la journée, il devait quand même avoir faim. Même s'il était resté longtemps en prison, il avait tout de même un repas par jour, il devait avoir atteint ses limites. Alors pourquoi était-il resté là, toute la journée, dans le froid, sans rien manger ? Aizen ne lui posa pas la question. Il préféra attendre que l'argenté lui fasse entièrement confiance.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dehors à regarder le paysage et à admirer le soleil déclinant dans le ciel. La nuit arriva bien vite sur le Japon, Aizen proposa alors de rentrer à l'intérieur et Gin le suivit sans broncher. Le brun conduit le plus jeune prés du feu, là où il pourrait se réchauffer un peu plus.

Gin apprécia grandement et s'installa prés du feu à même le sol. Il y serait le plus proche possible. Aizen ne fit aucune remarque et s'assit sur le canapé. Il pouvait observer l'argenté à loisir car il lui tournait le dos. Le plus petit avait une position typique d'un ancien prisonnier, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le dos très courbé, il essayait de prendre le moins de place possible. On aurait dit qu'il voulait se rendre invisible. Cela semblait marcher car les domestiques ne saluaient que le maître des lieux et ne remarquaient même pas la présence de Gin.

D'ailleurs, cette attitude ne plut pas au maître des lieux. Il faudrait qu'il règle cela plus tard. Pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent. Il invita Gin à s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce que ce dernier fit sans se poser de question. Le brun put remarquer que Gin avait repris des couleurs, il n'avait plus les mains bleus, c'était déjà ça.

Un domestique arriva pour prévenir que le repas était prêt. Aizen et Gin passèrent à table. Tout cela se passa comme la veille, le repas se déroula dans le calme et le silence sous les yeux observateur du brun. Aussi, sans même s'être nourri de la journée, Gin mangea très peu. Avait-il subi des privations dans la prison ? Ensuite, comme la veille, ils passèrent au salon pour prendre le thé. Aizen entama la conversation, il voulait savoir certaine chose.

-« Puis-je te poser quelques questions ? » demanda t-il doucement et gentiment.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Le brun tenait à le rassurer, il voulait le mettre en confiance.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à toutes les questions. » l'informa t-il

Gin regarda le maître des lieux et remua la tête pour montrer son approbation.

-« Mangeais-tu tous les jours ? » questionna Aizen.

-« Ça dépendait des gardiens. » répondit l'argenté en regardant le sol et en se tassant sur lui-même.

Bon malnutrition, ça expliquait son petit appétit et sa faible carrure. Aizen poursuivit avec une question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il espérait une réponse mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

-« Pourquoi te frappaient-ils ?» enquêta le brun.

Gin se crispa. Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenir mais il répondit tout de même :

-« Je…Je ne sais pas. »

Aizen était sûr que ce n'était pas à cause de son comportement. Ils le frappaient juste pour le plaisir ? Aizen décida de ne pas aller plus loin et de parler d'un sujet plus agréable.

-« Veux-tu aller te promener demain ? » demanda t-il.

-« Je ne sais pas. » exprima l'argenté.

-« Nous irons faire un petit tour en ville demain après-midi. » annonça le brun.

Gin comme à son habitude hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Aizen prévint l'argenté que Szayel passerait demain pour changer ses bandages et pour vérifier son dos. Gin approuva d'un signe de la tête. Ensuite, le maître des lieux accompagna Gin avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par Hinamori, elle lui expliqua également le programme de la journée. Donc il devait aller se laver, prendre le petit déjeuner, ensuite Szayel viendrai vérifier ses plaies, cela pour la matinée. Puis dans l'après-midi, il irait se promener en ville avec Aizen. D'ailleurs, il se posait beaucoup de question sur ce lieu qu'était la ville. Donc en premier lieu, il prit son bain et passa un nouveau yakuta. Puis comme annoncé par la petite brune, il prit son petit déjeuner. Il fut rassuré de voir que le brun était là. Ils déjeunèrent tous les deux. Mais Gin n'avait jamais pris de petit déjeuner. Il ne mangea rien, il but juste son thé. Le maître ne dit rien face à se comportement.

Dernière chose : les soins. Szayel arriva à l'heure, il tenait à sa vie tout de même. Comme la dernière fois, le médecin soigna l'argenté dans la grande salle de bain. Il soigna tout d'abord ses poignets et sa cheville. De ce coté tout allait bien, la cicatrisation se déroulait normalement. En revanche, il avait des craintes au niveau du dos du patient. Vu que la peau avait déjà été meurtrie la cicatrisation pouvait être longue. Lorsqu'il arriva au dos, ses craintes furent confirmées, ça ne s'était pas du tout arrangé. Il ne put que désinfecter et remettre du baume.

Pendant que Gin s'habillait, Szayel partit faire son compte-rendu au brun. La cicatrisation des poignets et cheville se passaient bien, en revanche le dos allait mettre assez longtemps avant de ce cicatrisé totalement. Aizen lui demanda s'il pouvait sortir, mieux valait se référer à un spécialiste. Le médecin n'eut rien à redire cependant il imposa une limite de temps et l'obligation de faire une petite pause. Le brun en prit note, cela tombait bien, il voulait aller au salon de thé. Szayel resta quelque instant à discuter avec Aizen.

Après cette longue conversation, qui dura prés de deux heures, le médecin partit sans oublier de saluer son patient. Il n'était pas fou, le brun s'occupait vraiment de ce jeune homme, mieux valait ne pas faire de gaffe avec lui. Avant de partir, il remarqua le comportement des serviteurs envers le jeune homme, enfin le non comportement. Ils ne regardaient même pas le jeune garçon, ils allaient mourir s'ils ne changeaient pas d'attitude.

Aizen alla chercher Gin qui était resté dans le salon. Il était entrain de lire un livre que le brun lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Il s'assit prés de lui, mais à une distance raisonnable. Il commença.

-« Tu aimes ce livre ? » demanda t-il.

Gin releva la tête et regarda le brun. « Oui, merci Aizen-sama. »

-« Tu pourras te servir dans la bibliothèque lorsque tu auras fini celui là. » le renseigna le maître des lieux.

L'argenté fut surpris mais hocha la tête sans montrer sa surprise, même si cela ne marcha pas vraiment. Aizen garda ses réflexions pour lui et informa l'argenté qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Gin posa son livre sur la table et suivit le brun. Le repas se passa dans le silence, l'argenté mangea autant qu'à son habitude, c'est-à-dire, peu, sous le regard d'Aizen.

Après le repas, l'heure de trouver une tenue pour aller en ville arriva. Cela allait être difficile. Enfin il allait essayer. Le brun demanda à Gin de le suivre. Dans son armoire, le maître des lieux chercha quelque chose de bien particulier, un de ses anciens kimonos qui ne devrait pas être trop grand. Il le trouva et le tendit à Gin qui le mit avec l'aide du brun. Le résultat : ça pouvait passer. De toute manière, Aizen comptait acheter quelques vêtements à son protégé.

* * *

><p>Voila un autre chapitre fini!<p>

Une reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4, vraiment désolé pour ce retard !

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais bien de Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème. Le brun habitait dans une petite ville du Japon assez traditionnel donc un homme en kimono était plus qu'ordinaire. Mais tout de même, Gin avait besoin de vêtements normaux.<p>

Après s'être habillé, le duo partit pour le petit centre ville qui comptait deux rues marchandes, parsemées de salons de thé et de petits restaurants. Aizen et Gin montèrent dans la voiture. Gin était stressé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver. Mais il y avait une chose légèrement rassurante, il était avec le brun.

L'argenté était vraiment anxieux, comme toute personne, il avait peur de l'inconnu. Dans le cas de Gin, cette peur était triplée. Pour éviter de trop angoisser, il regarda le sol et seulement le sol (de la voiture). Pour les bruits cela allait, il ne les remarquait même pas, on peut dire qu'il s'y était habitué. C'était plutôt une bonne chose. Aizen remarqua quelques changements dans le comportement de Gin, des changements positifs. Il semblait moins affolé, moins apeuré. Il en était content. Il était également surpris de voir que Gin s'habituait aussi rapidement à sa nouvelle vie.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtement et ils descendirent afin d'entrer dans le magasin le plus chic de la ville. Il s'appelait Aizen tout de même ! L'argenté suivit le brun. Il ne regardait pas autour de lui, il ne voulait pas.

Etant en dehors de sa demeure, le brun faisait très attention à son protéger. On ne savait jamais, mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez. Il entra dans la boutique avec l'argenté, le vendeur l'accueillit comme il se doit. Pour cause, ce magasin appartenait à Aizen et le vendeur tenait à sa vie. Aizen demanda la plus petite taille pour un pantalon et un t-shirt. Le vendeur s'empressa de les lui fournir, sans oublier la courbette qui était d'usage. Gin partit dans une cabine pour les enfiler. Il se sentait étrange dans ce genre de vêtement. Il n'était pas à l'aise. En même temps, quand on a toujours porté un yukata, porter un pantalon et un t-shirt est hautement différent.

Le brun observa Gin. Le pantalon lui allait tout juste et le t-shirt était légèrement trop grand. Cependant, c'était tout de même mieux que le kimono. Le propriétaire du magasin passa des commandes qui devaient être livrées rapidement, c'est-à-dire le lendemain matin. Gin sortit avec ses nouveaux vêtements, suivant toujours Aizen. Direction suivante : le magasin de chaussure. Cela ne devait pas être trop dur, Gin avait des pieds de taille moyenne. Ces derniers étaient juste plus fins.

Au magasin de chaussure, tout se passa normalement. Aizen prit pour Gin des chaussures confortables qui passaient partout. L'argenté aurait préféré ne pas les mettre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'était pas confortable du tout, il préférait être pieds nus, mais il ferait avec. Les vêtements qu'il portait n'étaient pas très confortable pour lui, il commençait aussi à être fatiguer, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Malheureusement pour lui ou plutôt heureusement, Aizen était observateur et il voyait que Gin fatiguait. C'était visible, il avait le teint pale, le dos qui se courbait et vacillait parfois.

Le brun décida de faire une pause dans un salon de thé dont il était propriétaire. A peine arrivés, on les dirigea vers une table plus à l'écart et on leur servit deux tasses de thé fumantes. C'était ainsi quand on s'appelait Aizen Sosuke.

-« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? » demanda le brun.

-« N…non, Aizen-sama. » mentit Gin qui était exténué.

-« Comment trouves-tu tes nouveaux vêtements ? » questionna Aizen.

-« Je…euh…c'est étrange, Aizen-sama. » avoua l'argenté en regardant le fond de sa tasse.

-« Je m'en doute. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de porter ces vêtements tout le temps, sauf pour sortir bien sûr ! A la maison tu peux porter ce que tu veux. » l'informa le propriétaire du salon de thé.

Gin hocha la tête, rassuré de pouvoir porter encore des yukatas dans la demeure d'Aizen. Le brun informa l'argenté qu'il devait faire un dernier magasin avant de pouvoir rentrer. Après avoir eu fini leur thé, ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier magasin de la journée, ce qui était bien assez pour l'argenté. Il faisait tout pour ne rien montrer de sa fatigue au brun, même si cela ne servait à rien face à la perspicacité d'Aizen. Dans le magasin, il n'y avait rien. L'argenté était resté en retrait pour laisser parler Aizen avec un homme. Il ne savait pas de quoi les deux discutaient, de toute façon ça ne le regardait pas. Il ne chercha même pas à écouter et regarda le sol. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il espéra ne pas rester trop longtemps debout. Cela le fatiguait vraiment. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne dit rien et fit comme si de rien n'était. Aizen voyait que Gin faiblissait de plus en plus. Il se dépêcha de régler ses affaires avec l'homme en face lui. Une fois ces dernières réglées, Aizen et Gin sortirent de la boutique pour rejoindre la voiture qui les attendait. Le brun fit d'abord pénétrer l'argenté puis il monta à sa suite.

Peu de temps après le départ, Aizen sentit un poids sur son épaule. Pour cause, l'argenté était tombé de sommeil. Il le câlina doucement, le prit dans ses bras, tout cela en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Arrivé à sa demeure, il porta l'endormi jusqu'à son lit et le coucha. Il se surprit à sourire tendrement face à ce tableau. Il l'observa, caressa ses cheveux, toucha son visage. Il ne pouvait le faire que lorsque l'argenté était endormi, cependant il aurait aussi aimé avoir ce privilège lorsqu'il serait éveillé. Mais cela, ce serait pour plus tard, enfin il espérait. Il resta une bonne demi-heure à câliner ainsi l'argenté.

Toutefois, il dut s'arracher à ce moment de tendresse. Il avait des dossiers à remplir, même s'il détestait la paperasse. Il aurait préféré rester auprès de Gin. Il compléta ses dossiers et envoya quelques ordres à ses hommes pour régler quelques histoires mineures à Tokyo. Il n'avait pas besoin de se déplacer pour si peu. Toute cette paperasse lui prit deux bonnes heures.

Après cela, le brun monta voir son protégé. On peut dire qu'il arriva à point nommé. Gin se réveillait lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Il resta à l'entrée et l'observa. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se réveiller. Il profita de ce moment pour le contempler.

L'argenté sortit de ses songes doucement, il s'agita légèrement avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Pour finir, il s'assit sur le lit. Il resta quelques minutes dans le brouillard avant de prendre une expression étonnée en voyant où il se trouvait. Aizen sourit tendrement en entrant dans la chambre et s'avança vers le lit. Il parla tout aussi doucement.

-« Tu t'es endormi dans le voiture. » dit-il.

-« Je suis désolé, Aizen-sama. » s'excusa le brun, croyant avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je savais que tu étais fatigué. » rassura le brun en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

Gin baissa la tête. Il n'y avait surement rien à redire à cela. Aizen le regarda. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'il voulait gagner la confiance de l'argenté. Il se leva et il lui proposa d'aller prendre le thé. Gin le suivit. Il était toujours gêné par les vêtements qu'il portait. Le brun le remarqua et dit à Gin qu'il pouvait se changer avant de prendre le thé. L'argenté accueillit cette proposition avec joie et alla dans la salle de bain pour mettre un yukata, il se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise et il remercia encore une fois le maître des lieux.

Après ce changement rapide de tenue, ils partirent prendre le thé comme prévu précédemment par Aizen. Ce moment se passa en silence, personne ne voulait parler. Aizen apprécia ce moment comme tous ceux passés avec l'argenté. Pendant ce moment de détente, un serviteur vint parler à l'oreille de son maître. Le brun s'excusa auprès de Gin. Il avait quelques affaires à régler en ville. Cependant, il lui assura qu'il rentrerait pour le diner. Avant de partir, il conduit l'argenté dans la bibliothèque, là, il pourrait passer un peu de temps à lire au chaud au lieu d'attendre dans le jardin dans le froid. L'argenté le remercia encore et le maître des lieux sourit face à tant de politesse, puis partit.

L'argenté resta, le temps de l'absence de son maître, dans la bibliothèque à lire un livre parlant de voyage exotique. Aizen, de son côté, régla ses affaires peu importantes mais qui nécessitaient son consentement.

Comme promis, Aizen rentra pour le dîner. Il partit tout de suite à la recherche de son protégé. Il était resté dans la bibliothèque. Il le trouva plongé dans le livre qu'il lisait. Il sourit. Gin avait l'air d'aimer les livres, comme lui. Il pouvait au moins y avoir un sujet agréable de conversation entre eux.

Le brun l'observa. Il ne s'en laisserait sûrement jamais. Il avait l'air absorbé par le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose extrêmement merveilleuse. Oui, pour lui ça devait l'être. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et l'appela par son prénom. Gin leva la tête et fut rassuré de voir qu'Aizen était rentré. Il se sentait plus en sécurité.

Le brun lui posa quelques questions simples sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Gin y répondit avec docilité. Enfin une conversation plaisante. Aizen invita l'argenté pour le diner, il le suivit. Gin mangeait toujours peu, mais un peu plus chaque fois. Le brun en fut rassuré. Il allait reprendre une alimentation normale. De plus, l'argenté semblait apprécier ce qu'il mangeait, chose nouvelle. Cela rassura encore plus le maître des lieux.

Comme à leur habitude, ils prirent le thé dans le salon. Ils ne parlèrent pas. C'était un moment calme. Aizen accompagna l'argenté à sa chambre et alla ensuite rejoindre la sienne. Il n'oublia toutefois pas de vérifier si son protégé dormait bien dans son lit avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il décida d'aller réveiller Gin lui-même. Il entra doucement dans la chambre. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas déjà réveillé. Il fut ravi de constater que Gin dormait profondément. Aizen ferma la porte. Il voulait que personne ne le dérange, il voulait profiter de ce moment sans interruption intempestive. Il s'approcha du lit en douceur. Il se retint de lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il s'assit au bord du lit et l'appela doucement. Gin bougea légèrement, le maître des lieux sourit tendrement face à cette réaction. Il recommença, Gin s'agita un peu plus. A la troisième fois, Gin ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de constater que c'était son maître qui était venu le réveiller.

Aizen lut de la surprise dans le regard de Gin, mais aucune peur. Il en fut ravi. Il gagnait sa confiance peu à peu. Le brun l'attendit pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. L'argenté se prépara le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas trop faire attendre le maître des lieux. Ils prirent donc le petit-déjeuner ensemble et Aizen fut content de constater que Gin mangeait quelque chose. Il semblait s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Le brun fut surpris de constater la rapidité (de l'acclimatation) de Gin.

Aizen l'informa que Szayel allait passer pour le soigner. Gin n'y vit aucune objection et hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait encore passer un sal quart d'heure. Il appréhendait légèrement, il espérait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

L'argenté se laissa docilement faire par le médecin. Les soins semblaient lui faire moins mal. C'était-il habitué ? Pour essayer de détendre son patient, crispé, il parla.

-« Votre dos commence à cicatriser, c'est en bonne voix. » l'informa t-il.

Gin hocha simplement la tête, pour lui ça n'avait pas grande importance. Le médecin ne savait pas trop comment réagir face au silence de son patient. C'était la première fois qu'il soignait quelqu'un comme l'argenté. Il décida de poursuivre la conversation.

-« Vous vous plaisez ici ? » demanda t-il.

-« Ou…oui » répondit Gin un peu hésitant, il avait déjà du mal à parler avec Aizen alors, avec un quasi inconnu, c'était encore pire.

-« Je vais refaire les pansements de vos chevilles et de votre poignet. » renseigna le médecin qui accompagna le geste à la parole.

Gin ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Comme dit précédemment, Szayel refit les pansements des chevilles et du poignet de l'argenté. Ensuite, il le raccompagna dans le salon avant d'aller faire son compte-rendu au maître des lieux. Les nouvelles étaient les mêmes, le dos de Gin avait toujours du mal à cicatriser mais ses chevilles et son poignet guérissaient très bien. Il ajouta que l'argenté semblait aller mieux du point de vu moral. Aizen accueillit cette nouvelle avec plaisir même s'il n'en montra rien. Le médecin partit et le brun alla rejoindre son protégé qui était resté dans le salon.

Gin était assis sur le canapé. Aizen s'installa près de lui, plus près qu'à son habitude, chose à laquelle l'argenté ne réagit pas. Le brun leur fit amener du thé et il parla avec lui.

-« Tu vas bien ? » demanda t-il.

-« Oui, merci Aizen-sama ». répondit l'argenté.

Le brun n'aimait pas trop qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Il décida de changer cela.

-« S'il te plaît Gin, appelle moi Sosuke. » demanda gentiment Aizen arborant un sourire rassurant.

L'argenté le regarda, surpris par la demande de son maître.

-« Oui, Sosuke-sama. »

Aizen rit gentiment, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre encore plus son petit protégé.

-« Juste Sosuke, Gin. »

L'argenté se contenta d'hocher la tête. Aizen sourit gentiment. Ils continuèrent de prendre le thé dans un silence agréable. Le brun emmena Gin dans la bibliothèque et y resta pour travailler. Il ne travaillait jamais dans la bibliothèque, mais, pour une fois, il allait faire une exception. L'argenté reprit le livre qu'il n'avait pas fini la veille et partit s'assoir sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, alors qu'Aizen s'installa au bureau. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur son protégé. Il s'était assis tranquillement et continuait le livre qu'il lisait la veille.

Chacun voguait tranquillement à ses occupations. Il s'y mit tout de même quelque temps plus tard, se plaignant mentalement. Un serviteur entra dans la pièce pour le prévenir qu'un de ses collaborateurs avait des informations à lui transmettre. Gin ne fit pas attention à cette intrusion, étant trop plongé dans son livre. Aizen n'émit aucune d'objection à recevoir son subordonné dans la bibliothèque. Grimmjow arriva donc avec nonchalance. Il n'avait rien à faire des politesses d'usage. Face à ce grand fracas, Gin sursauta lâchant presque le livre qu'il tenait. Il tourna un œil discret en direction de l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux bleus électriques ainsi qu'un sourire fou plaqué sur son visage. Il était assez grand possédant une grande musculature. Le bleu le salua sans que son salut ne lui soit rendu.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas une chose que l'on faisait à Grimmjow. Il se rapprocha à grand pas de l'argenté, alors que ce dernier se replia sur lui-même.<p>

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Je me dépêche de mettre la suite vu le moment où je l'ai coupé. En espérant que ça vous encouragera à mettre des reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Tite Kubo. Voilà le chapitre 5 en espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

><p>Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste vers l'argenté, Aizen arriva derrière lui le menaçant.<p>

-« Tu touches un seul de ses cheveux et tu te retrouveras au fond de la baie de Tokyo. » dit-il.

Le bleuté déglutit péniblement. Il savait que quand Aizen faisait une menace, ce n'était pas pour les chiens et qu'ils les appliquaient vraiment. Il déposa rapidement un dossier sur le bureau du maître des lieux avant de partir courant à moitié.

Gin, lui, resta tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et d'entendre. L'homme aux cheveux bleus avait voulu le frapper et Aizen s'était interposé et l'avait menacé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Aizen se plaça devant lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

-« Gin ? » appela doucement Aizen, regardant profondément l'argenté.

Ce dernier observa son maître en tremblant légèrement. Il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si le brun n'avait pas été là. Il fut rassuré de voir Aizen devant lui. Il lui faisait confiance. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette demeure, rien de mal ne lui était arrivé. Le brun ne le frappait pas, il faisait même soigner ses blessures et manger trois fois par jour. Il était gentil avec lui, ils sortaient dehors. Il ne lui faisait pas éperdument confiance mais il le lui faisait pour croire en Aizen.

Le brun fut surprit de voir le regard de Gin. Il ne semblait pas effrayé mais plutôt rassuré. Aizen n'hésita pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de toute façon. Il prit, doucement et tendrement, Gin dans ses bras. Au début, l'argenté fut trop surpris pour faire un geste. Il finit par comprendre qu'Aizen ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il ne bougea pas et se laissa aller dans les bras de son maitre. Le brun fut agréablement surpris de constater que Gin ne faisait rien pour se dégager de son étreinte. Il y avait du progrès !

Aizen fut heureux de pouvoir prendre enfin Gin dans ses bras lorsque ce dernier était parfaitement réveillé. Gin avait-il confiance en lui ? Oui, sûrement. Il en fut ravi, tous ses efforts étaient enfin récompensés de la plus délicieuse façon qu'il soit. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen remarque que l'argenté s'était assoupi dans ses bras. Le maitre des lieux sourit tendrement. Gin était vraiment adorable endormi.

D'un coté, il remercia Grimmjow, un peu grâce à lui, il avait pu enlacer l'argenté alors que ce dernier était conscient. Il prit délicatement Gin dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il le porta jusque dans sa chambre et le déposa, avec tout autant de délicatesse, dans son lit. Il décida de faire monter ses dossiers dans la chambre de l'argenté et d'y travailler, heureusement qu'elle possédait un bureau. Aizen aimait travailler dans ce genre d'ambiance : calme et reposante avec un beau tableau qu'il ne cessait de regarder.

Le brun remarqua un détail : Gin ne bougeait pas dans son sommeil. Il était resté tel qu'Aizen l'avait déposé. C'était étrange, lui bougeait peu mais il bougeait quand même. Cela était sûrement dû à sa vie en prison.

Le brun avait enfin fini sa paperasse, il était temps. Il haïssait la paperasse. Il pouvait enfin se détendre. Il pouvait aller réveiller son bel endormi pour aller prendre le thé. Il s'assit sur le lit, assez prés de Gin. Il lui caressa les cheveux et joua avec. L'argenté bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, il essaya discrètement de chasser cette présence qui le gênait, sans aucun succès car la réaction plut à Aizen qui recommença son petit manège en riant sous cape. Gin remua un peu plus essayant toujours de déloger cette présence incongrue. Le brun riait toujours. Il continua en appuyant plus ses gestes encore.

L'argenté fut bien obligé de se réveiller et d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fut doublement surpris. Tout d'abord, il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit alors qu'il était précédemment dans la bibliothèque. Ensuite, il remarqua la présence d'Aizen tout prés de lui. Il fut étonné mais pas effrayé. Ce que le brun remarqua. Gin ne semblait plus avoir peur de lui, mais il ne fallait pas trop pousser cependant. Aizen parla doucement, calmement, posément.

-« Allons prendre le thé. » dit-il en souriant et en se levant.

Gin hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils burent encore une fois dans le petit salon. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. L'ambiance n'était pas la même. C'était moins pesant, beaucoup plus agréable. Aizen remarqua que l'argenté semblait assez à l'aise en sa présence, les choses avançaient bien. Le brun fut surpris, cela avait été moins difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Peut-être que cela venait de Gin, il semblait réussir à se faire à cette vie qui était désormais la sienne. Aizen savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi sauter au plafond et sortir le champagne. C'était un début, juste un début.

Ils prirent donc le thé tranquillement et calmement dans le petit salon. Quelques serviteurs passèrent en ne saluant que le maître des lieux. Aizen tiqua. Cela ne lui plaisait aucunement. D'ailleurs, les regards noirs qu'il leur lança ne leur laissèrent rien présager de bon. Ils firent tous profile bas mais ignorant toujours l'argenté. Le maître des lieux décida de se calmer et de profiter de l'instant qu'il passait avec Gin. C'était un moment agréable, il ne fallait pas le gâcher. Aizen décida d'entamer la conversation.

-« Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade au parc ? » demanda t-il gentiment en regardant l'argenté.

-« Je…comme vous voulez Aiz…Sosuke. » répondit-il, hésitant sur le nom qu'il devait employer.

-« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? » se renseigna le maître des lieux.

-« Non, Sosuke. » assura l'argenté.

-« Nous y allons alors, peux-tu aller te changer ? » quémanda le brun.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » dit Gin en se levant pour aller se changer.

L'argenté monta dans sa chambre pour aller mettre des vêtements dits ''de ville''. Ce n'était pas confortable mais il ferait avec. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dire non à son maître. Il enfila docilement ses vêtements. Il voulut mettre ses chaussures mais il ne les trouva pas. Il descendit rejoindre Sosuke. Il était toujours dans le canapé. Gin espéra ne pas avoir mis trop de temps pour se changer. Le maître des lieux sourit gentiment en le voyant revenir habillé de manière ''moderne ''. L'argenté le rejoignit.

Aizen avait pris soin de faire apporter les chaussures de Gin. Lorsque ce dernier arriva le brun les lui tendit. Il mit d'abord les chaussettes, puis les chaussures. Jusque là il n'y avait pas de problème, maintenant il fallait faire les lacets, chose que l'argenté n'avait jamais fait. Il essaya plusieurs fois mais n'y arriva pas. Le brun décida de l'aider. Il se baissa à hauteur de ses chaussures pour pouvoir les lui faire. Ce dernier était gêné, son maître ne devrait pas se mettre à genoux pour lui. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Aizen. Il savait que Gin ne savait pas faire certaines choses alors il les lui apprenait. C'était un peu méchant mais il profitait du malheur de l'argenté. D'ailleurs, il vit la gêne sur le visage de Gin, il décida de le rassurer. Il parla tout en faisant ses lacets.

-« Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas faire mais tu seras les faires dans très peu de temps alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. » le rassura t-il.

-« Je…je…d'accord Ai…Sosuke. » répondit l'argenté toujours un peu gêné.

Aizen finit par lacer les chaussures de l'argenté, il mit ensuite les siennes. Gin observa comment celui-ci faisait, il voulait les faire seul à présent. Le maître des lieux sourit discrètement face à cette détermination pour savoir faire ses lacets, seul. Ils se levèrent et le brun donna une veste chaude à l'argenté qui l'a mis. Aizen, lui, mit la sienne. Avant de sortir, le brun prit une écharpe au vol pour la placer autour du cou de son protégé. Ce dernier fut surpris mais pas apeuré, il remercia son maître.

Le maître des lieux savait que cette ballade ne serait pas préjudiciable pour l'argenté. Il s'était bien reposé plus tôt dans la journée, et puis ils n'allaient pas faire un marathon non plus. Ils allaient juste marcher tranquillement. Gin suivit le brun d'assez prés, il ne voulait pas se perdre. Le parc où Aizen voulait l'emmener était à deux pas de sa demeure. C'était un endroit agréable et paisible. Ils marchèrent tranquillement et ne croisèrent personne. C'était peut être mieux ainsi, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

Gin apprécia cet endroit. Il regarda dans tous les sens. Il y avait une multitude d'arbres ornés de couleurs différentes, les couleurs de l'automne, soit du orange, du jaune, du rouge, du marron. C'était un magnifique paysage. Il y avait plusieurs petits bassins sur lesquels flottaient de jolies feuilles qui redonnaient vie à ces étendus d'eau qui semblaient endormis. Gin s'émerveilla de tous sur quoi tombait son regard. Aizen, lui, sourit. Il voyait que son protégé semblait fasciné par tout ce qu'il percevait, il semblait tel un enfant qui découvrait le monde.

Enfin, pas tout à fait comme un enfant, il ne courrait pas dans tous les sens mais restait bien à coté du brun. Seul son visage exprimait son ravissement. C'était un peu dommage mais on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher Il était trop conditionné par la prison. Aizen espérait vraiment que cela change et que l'argenté devienne libre. Enfin pas trop non plus, Gin était à lui, personne ne lui enlèvera son trésor. Ça, il le promettait.

Aizen connaissait bien ce parc, il savait où ils pouvaient se poser. Il se dirigea donc, avec son protégé, vers ce petit endroit calme. Il n'était pas vraiment extraordinaire, mais il était entouré d'arbres et d'un petit bassin où, sur un petit îlot au milieu, trônait un cerisier majestueux.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc en face de la petite étendue d'eau. L'argenté regarda l'arbre devant lui. Il se demandait comment il était lorsqu'il fleurissait. Il devait être très beau, quelle serait sa couleur ? Voyant le visage interrogatif de Gin, regardant le cerisier, le brun entama la discussion.

-« C'est un cerisier. » expliqua t-il

-« Pardon Sosuke ? » demanda Gin en regardant le brun.

-« L'arbre en face est un cerisier, un sakura. Il donne de petites fleurs roses au printemps. » renseigna Aizen.

L'argenté hocha simplement la tête. Il se demanda comment son maître avait deviné qu'il se posait des questions sur l'arbre en face d'eux. C'était un mystère pour lui. Il se remit à observer l'arbre devant lui. Il devait être beau au printemps avec toutes ces petites fleurs roses qui le recouvraient. Il espérait pouvoir les voir un jour.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, dans le calme, le silence, à observer le paysage qui s'étendait devant leur yeux. Le brun décida de reprendre la conversation.

-« Comment trouves-tu cet endroit Gin ? » demanda t-il.

-« Je…euh…c'est beau. » répondit l'argenté en hésitant sur le mot à utiliser.

Il avait du mal à poser des concepts abstraits sur des situations concrètes.

-« Oui tu as raison. » dit Aizen gentiment en regardant son protégé qui, lui, regardait en face de lui.

A l'entente de la réponse de son maître, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le soir n'allait plus tarder à tomber, le brun prit l'initiative de prendre le chemin du retour. Il en informa bien sur son protégé qui le suivit. Le retour se fit aussi calmement que l'allé. Ils marchèrent doucement et l'argenté continua de regarder tout autour de lui. Aizen sourit doucement face à ce comportement. Sortir avec quelqu'un comme l'argenté était plaisant, c'était un moment vraiment agréable. Il se promit d'en avoir plus souvent. Cela tombait à pic, il désirait se rendre à Osenkaku(1) dans un prestigieux Osen(2) situé au nord de Tokyo. En rentrant à sa demeure, il mit à exécution son projet pour partir un weekend à l'Osen. Il en ferrait la surprise à Gin.

Aizen fit toutes les démarches nécessaires, afin de réservé à l'Osen l'une des plus belles suites avec des bains privés. Ils partiraient dans quelques jours. Le brun fit cela en secret, l'argenté ne devait pas être au courant. Il voulait voir la surprise sur le visage de ce dernier.

Les quelques jours passèrent rapidement pour le maître des lieux, et tous les préparatifs furent prêts. L'argenté ne remarqua pas l'agitation de la maison, et ce fut tant mieux pour le brun. Puis le jour du fameux weekend arriva enfin. Le maître des lieux était vraiment pressé de partir pour les Osens même s'il ne montra rien.

* * *

><p><span>Quelques précisions :<span>

1- Takaragawa Osen Osenkaku, préfecture de Gunma, prés de Minakami.

2- Source d'eau chaude.

Voilà, il vous a plu n'est-ce pas?

Allez, une petite reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Le chapitre 6 d'un autres destin. Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p>Le jour arriva, mais Gin ne voyait toujours pas l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison. Il ne prenait jamais le temps d'observer le comportement des domestiques de son maître. Jamais cette idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit ! Tout cela pour le plaisir d'Aizen qui pouvait garder la surprise intacte. Après avoir été réveillé par un serviteur, l'argenté retrouva le maître des lieux pour aller prendre le petit déjeuné. Le brun était assez existé à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à son protégé. Mais serait-il aussi content que lui ? C'était un pari risqué, mais comme dit le proverbe : ''qui ne tente rien, n'a rien'' ! Ce dernier prit donc la parole pour informer Gin du programme du weekend.<p>

-«Nous ne serons pas là ce weekend. » dit-il d'un air détaché.

-« Pardon Sosuke ? » questionna Gin qui ne comprenait pas ce que son maître disait.

-« Nous partons en weekend. » annonça le brun sans détour.

-« En…weekend… » dit l'argenté hésitant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un weekend. Quelque chose de mal ?

Voyant le trouble, l'hésitation et la peur qui habitaient le visage de son protégé, Aizen décida d'éclairer les choses.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous allons partir au Osen pendant le weekend. Ce sera un agréable moment. » expliqua calmement le brun.

Gin se contenta d'hocher la tête pour montrer son approbation. Il avait confiance en son maître alors s'il disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

-« Cela te convient ? » demanda le maître des lieux.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » répondit docilement le plus jeune.

-« Nous partirons après le petit-déjeuner. » informa Aizen en souriant tendrement.

Gin se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il appréhendait ce moment mais en même temps il était avec Sosuke, il pouvait lui faire confiance, jusque là il ne lui avait rien fait. Il commença à devenir anxieux. Comment devait-il se comporter ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. S'il faisait quelque chose de mal, est-ce qu'Aizen allait le punir ? Il pâlit. Aizen observa attentivement les réactions de son protégé. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Gin n'allait pas sauter de joie non plus !

Le brun épiait l'attitude de l'argenté. Au début, il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter puis le visage de Gin afficha un air anxieux et, pour couronner le tout, il devint blême. De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? De l'inconnu ? D'un comportement ? De sortir ? Aizen était un peu, juste un tout petit peu, perdu. Cependant il se recomposa bien vite. Il voulait à tout prix rassurer son bel argenté pour faire de ce weekend un moment agréable, calme et paisible. Il prit donc le parti de le rassurer.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Gin. Tout ce passera bien. Fait comme si tu étais ici. » tranquillisa-t-il.

Gin écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Comment avait-il deviné ? Son maître le connaissait vraiment bien, on aurait dit qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées ! Se reprenant de sa surprise, l'argenté secoua la tête pour montrer son approbation.

Aizen n'était pas peu fier de lui, il avait trouvé juste ! Il le connaissait bien son petit protégé. Il sourit doucement de cette réussite. Il informa Gin d'aller se changer pour mettre des vêtements dit ''de ville''. L'argenté y alla peu content de devoir porter de nouveau ce genre de vêtements désagréables. Comment faisait son maître pour en porter tous les jours ? Il n'avait cependant pas le choix et les mit. Après avoir passé ses habits, il descendit pour pouvoir enfiler ses chaussures. Cette fois il y arriverait !

Lorsque Gin descendit, Aizen remarqua sa mine déterminée. Déterminée à quoi ? Il eut la réponse lorsqu'il s'empara de ses chaussures, il ria doucement. Le maître des lieux fut stupéfié, son protégé réussit à faire ses lacets, et ce, dès le premier essai. Il apprenait vraiment très vite. L'argenté fut heureux d'avoir réussi à mettre ses chaussures seul, même si aucune émotion était peinte sur son visage. Cependant Aizen remarqua que ses yeux bleus exprimaient sa joie. Le brun se sourit à lui-même. Son petit protégé était si facile à décrypter. Cela lui faciliterait la tâche. Ce dernier tendit un livre à l'argenté qui le prit. C'était pour la route qui allait être assez longue.

Cela aurait était plus rapide en train ou en avion mais, avec Gin, il avait préféré privilégier la voiture. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la voiture du maître de la maison, pour un voyage d'à peu près trois heures. Le trajet allait être long. Gin, à peine la voiture démarrée, commença à lire l'ouvrage que le brun lui avait proposé. Lui, et bien, il avait des dossiers. Il observa, tout le long du trajet, son petit protégé. La voiture ne lui sembla pas inconfortable, il était plongé dans son livre. Le brun relâcha un peu la pression. Cela allait être un weekend agréable.

De son coté, Gin lut le livre tranquillement mais, arrivé à la moitié du voyage, il commença à avoir mal dans le bas du dos. Il avait l'habitude de cacher ses douleurs. Celle-ci ne fit pas abstraction. Cela marcha bien car Aizen ne remarqua absolument rien. Une heure avant d'arriver au lieu dit, il s'endormit en glissant involontairement sur l'épaule de son voisin. Le brun, plongé dans ses dossiers, ne remarqua pas que Gin s'endormait. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il perçut un poids sur son épaule qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il en profita pour abandonner son dossier, câliner doucement l'argenté et, également, pour se reposer un peu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'Osen. Aizen entreprit de réveiller le bel endormi. Il était un peu engourdi et assez désorienté. Mais cela rentra vite dans l'ordre lorsque le brun lui rappela le programme du weekend. Gin sortit de la voiture et s'étira un peu, assez discrètement. Aizen ne put que sourire face au comportement tellement typique de l'argenté. Il le savait, il ne s'en **lasserait **jamais. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne le laisserait à personne !

Enfin, son petit protégé pourrait se détendre dans le bain privé, enfin s'il y allait ! Aizen se dirigea vers l'accueil pour qu'on lui remette les clés de la chambre, enfin ''la chambre'' plutôt la suite. Gin, lui, restait tout près de son maitre c'est à peine s'il ne lui tira pas sur les vêtements. Il était perdu et un peu effrayé, il y avait beaucoup de monde et ils semblaient attirer les regards, chose qui stressa encore plus l'argenté. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'inquiéter trop longtemps, ils arrivèrent vite à leur suite.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour que le brun choisisse une suite avec bain privé. Tout d'abord, il s'appelait tout de même Sosuke Aizen. De plus, il n'aimait pas se mélanger aux autres. Et surtout, il était avec Gin. Il avait pensé à lui, cela serait plus facile s'ils étaient tous les deux au lieu d'une dizaine de personnes ! L'argenté était toujours fragile et il le resterait pendant encore un certain temps. Il fallait au maximum limiter les facteurs de stresse.

Le plus petit n'osait pas découvrir la suite, c'est à peine s'il ne resta pas dans l'entrée. Il était, en effet, dans un coin du salon à attendre. En plus, il y avait un inconnu alors il n'osa, d'autant plus, pas bouger. Lorsque le dit inconnu fut parti Aizen crut bon de rassurer, mettre à l'aise et en confiance son beau petit protégé qui semblait tel un chaton perdu. Il s'approcha tranquillement de lui et lui parla doucement.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Il n'y a personne à par nous ici. Fait comme si tu étais à la maison. Ne t'inquiète pas. » sourit-il.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » répondit l'argenté un peu rassuré par les paroles du brun.

Ils ne seraient que tous les deux. C'était une bonne nouvelle, il n'avait pas à craindre les inconnus.

Il regarda autour de lui. La chambre était extrêmement spacieuse. Ils étaient dans un salon assez vaste pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Il distingua une vaste chambre avec deux grands futons. Aizen les avait faits mettre exprès, il ne voulait pas faire peur à son protégé en le forçant à dormir avec lui. Et puis, il était sûr que Gin aurait dormi par terre. Autant limiter la casse. Il ne put que voir cela. La décoration était très japonaise, on ne pouvait pas faire plus japonais. C'était une décoration très traditionnelle. Le brun l'invita à faire le tour de la suite. Elle se composait d'une salle de bain assez petite avec une douche et une baignoire qui pouvait tout de même accueillir trois personnes. En revenant au salon, Sosuke fit glisser un shoji (1) qui amenait à un petit jardin tout aussi traditionnellement japonais avec notamment des rochers, des petits chemins de pierres, des végétations luxuriantes. Aizen le guida vers un petit bassin, il expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un bain extérieur et qu'ils en profiteraient plus tard.

Avant de pouvoir utiliser ce bain, Aizen avait fait amener quelques petites choses pour pouvoir grignoter. Le brun en profita. Il aimait ce genre de petites gourmandises. L'argenté en mangea quelques unes. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il aurait préféré s'allonger pour se soulager au niveau de son dos. Mais, jamais, il ne montra son inconfort, Sosuke ne remarqua rien. A la suite de cette dégustation, Aizen proposa de profiter du bain extérieur, l'argenté hocha la tête mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Aizen entreprit quelques explications simples pour ne pas effrayer son protégé.

-« C'est comme un bain, on le prend juste tous les deux à l'extérieur. » informa t-il.

Un…bain, c'est-à-dire nu. L'argenté blêmit. Il ne voulait pas se montrer nu devant son maître. Cela lui rappelait les douches glacées sous les regards de ses gardes. Généralement, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Soit c'était pour admirer les blessures qu'ils lui avaient faites, soit parce qu'ils rêvaient des prochains coups qu'ils allaient lui infliger. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne le voulait pas.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, que ce passait-il ? Il avait l'impression d'être retourné quelque temps en arrière, le jour où il était allé le chercher. Il avait les épaules et la tête baissée, il aurait juré qu'il tremblait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'effrayer ainsi ? Il n'allait rien lui faire. Réfléchissons, réfléchissons…Il avait réussi à trouver juste que là. Bon, ce n'était pas l'idée du bain en lui-même, il en avait déjà pris. Quoi alors ? Le prendre tous les deux peut-être ? Etait-il pudique ? Cela lui rappelait-il de mauvais moment ? Il pria, espéra pour ne pas qu'il se soit fait violer ! Il tenta de temporiser.

-« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un bain traditionnel, c'est un peu comme une piscine, on porte un tissu qui protège notre intimité. » éclaira t-il.

Il essaya de bien choisir ses mots. Si cela ne marchait pas, il n'allait pas le forcer. Il irait tout seul. Mais c'était vraiment dommage, il voulait passer un moment agréable, il pensait que cela ferrait plaisir à son protégé. C'était peut-être un peu trop tôt ?

Gin, lui, réfléchissait. Son maître semblait heureux de l'avoir amené ici. Et puis, il ne lui avait rien fait jusque là. Il avait toujours été gentil et prévenant. Et aussi, il n'était pas à la prison. Il ne serait pas totalement nu non plus. Il stressa, il fut un peu effrayé aussi cependant, il ne voulait pas refuser cela à son maitre.

-« Je…d'accords, Sosuke. » dit l'argenté peu rassuré par la suite des événements.

-« Tu n'as pas à te forcer. » rassura le brun.

-« Non, je…c'est bon. » exprima Gin. Il voulait faire plaisir à Sosuke.

Le brun prit le temps d'expliquer à son protégé comment faire. Il le laissa seul pour se préparer. Il rejoignit le brun qui était déjà prêt et qui l'attendait devant le shoji qui menait au bassin. L'argenté n'osa pas regarder son maitre. Le dit maître regarda furtivement le corps de son protégé afin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il put en retenir ce fut qu'il était vraiment maigre, mais sûrement moins que lorsqu'il était allé le chercher. Il devait veiller sur ce point et il le ferait. Autrement, il n'y avait aucune cicatrise sur son torse. Ce fut une bonne nouvelle, enfin, en demi teinte ayant connaissance des cicatrises présentes sur son dos.

Ils arrivèrent au bassin où Aizen plongea le premier en laissant échapper un soupire de bien être. Gin le suivit un peu hésitant, il s'installa en face du brun très crispé n'osant pas allonger ses jambes comme le faisait Sosuke. Il resta plongé dans l'eau les genoux remontant sur son menton. Le brun ne dit rien. Il était déjà content de se trouver dans ce bassin avec son argenté, il n'allait pas en demander plus. Le brun se détendit, il adorait les sources chaudes et en plus avec Gin, il ne savait que demander de plus. Voyant que son maître ne faisait absolument rien contre lui, qu'il ne l'observait pas, l'argenté se détendit. Il allongea, doucement et discrètement, les jambes. L'eau lui faisait du bien, son dos semblait apprécier. Le brun ne bougea pas même s'il avait capté les mouvements de son voisins d'en face. Il était d'autant plus content qu'il se détendait réellement.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Ils ne le savaient pas, mais c'était tellement agréable qu'ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Au bout de quelque temps le brun ouvrit paresseusement un œil pour pouvoir observer son petit protégé. Il semblait s'être détendu même s'il paraissait toujours sur ses gardes ! Aizen put voir qu'il avait étendu ses jambes, longues fines et blanches. Il avait placé ses mains sur ses cuisses et essayait, par la même occasion, de cacher sa nudité qui était déjà dissimulée derrière la petite serviette qu'il portait à la taille. Il avait les yeux ouverts et regardait un point invisible se trouvant au fond du bassin. Malgré cela, le brun le trouvait vraiment magnifique, il n'y avait rien à redire sur le corps de son voisin. A ses yeux, il était absolument parfait.

Il referma son œil pour continuer à se reposer, il en avait besoin et il ne perdit pas cette occasion. Et puis, il ne voulait pas mettre Gin mal à l'aise, il avait l'air assez tendu, il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Il décida de profiter simplement du moment présent. Gin de son coté, essaya de se détendre, pas aussi bien que son voisin mais il essaya tout de même. Pour ne pas trop penser, il décida de fixer un point invisible dans le bassin, il ne penserait qu'à ça. Il eut de la chance, ça marcha. Il se détendit et ne pensa à rien. Il se permit même de fermer les yeux. Enfin pas très longtemps, il commençait à avoir froid et il se mit à frissonner. Il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas déranger son maitre. D'ailleurs, il osa le regarder. Il semblait détendu, il respirait calmement, peut-être dormait-il ? Il retourna à son point d'observation au fond du bassin. Il frissonna. Plus le temps passait, plus il grelotait. Il évita de claquer des dents. Il ne voulait pas importuner son maître.

Sosuke avait un pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne sut pas dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il chercha quelques minutes : la sécurité était suffisante, les dossiers étaient bouclés, les petits problèmes réglés. De ce coté, tout allait bien. Alors, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Cela le tracassait, il n'aimait pas ce genre de pressentiments. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il se calma un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et rencontra le bleu du ciel aux premiers abords.

L'argenté tentait de calmer ses tremblements, il ne remarqua pas qu'Aizen s'était réveillé. Le brun baissa lentement son regard vers son voisin. Il ne le regardait pas, il continuait d'observer le point invisible dans le fond du bassin. Cependant il s'inquiéta, son charmant voisin grelottait. Il se calma. Il fallait être gentil. Il était un peu en colère, pourquoi n'était-il pas sorti du bain ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? En y réfléchissant deux secondes, il se rappela qu'il faisait face à Gin. Il était toujours avec ses anciens réflexes et le pire de tous : ce faire le plus petit et invisible possible. Il fit tout en délicatesse :

-« Gin. » appela t-il.

-« Oui ? » demanda l'argenté en levant la tête en faisant taire le plus possible ses tremblements.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna le brun.

-« Non, Sosuke. » mentit l'argenté

-« Je pense que nous allons rentrer, tu me sembles avoir froid. » dit Aizen.

-« Je suis désolé. » culpabilisa le plus petit.

-« Il n'y a pas à t'excuser, je m'en voudrais si tu tombais malade. » rassura Sosuke en arborant un sourire charmeur.

Il se leva et sortit du bain. Gin, lui, était resté dans le bain, il se sentit coupable car il avait dérangé son maître.

-« Viens Gin » appela t-il gentiment.

Gin fit comme son maître et le suivit, se sentant toujours fautif. Ils rentrèrent en silence dans la suite. Aizen se hâta de lui donner une serviette pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. En voyant l'air coupable qu'affichait son petit protégé, il décida de le rassurer.

-« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit Gin. » apaisa t-il.

-« Mais vous sembliez vous détendre. » souligna l'argenté.

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. » tranquillisa le brun.

-« Mais…je, par ma faute vous ne pouvez pas vous détendre. » expliqua l'ex-prisonnier.

Aizen fut surpris. L'argenté était vraiment attentionné et il s'occupait plus de lui que de sa santé. Il sourit, décidément il était vraiment mignon.

-« Il n'y a pas que le bassin pour me détendre. Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour si peu. Et puis il était vrai que l'eau refroidissait. » soulagea Sosuke.

Gin hocha la tête, son maître avait le don pour le rassurer et l'apaiser. Il eut un étrange sentiment qu'il ne sut exprimer. Il ressentait la gentillesse de son maitre à son égard, il était en confiance avec lui, il se sentait en sécurité. Sosuke avait toujours était gentil et attentionné avec lui. Ainsi, il ne chercha pas plus loin, prit la serviette et se sécha. Ensuite, il enfila le yakuta que le brun lui tendit. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Aizen en fit de même, en suivant toujours du regard son protégé qui se séchait et enfilait son yakuta. Il espéra que Gin ne tomberait pas malade. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps l'argenté frissonnait ainsi. Il mit de côté ses inquiétudes cinq minutes et prit le téléphone de la suite pour commander un thé et quelques mignardises (petite pâtisserie française). Il ne le dirait jamais mais Aizen aimait ce genre de petits gâteaux typiquement français. Et, dans cet Osen, ils étaient succulents.

* * *

><p>Voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!<p>

Une petite review s'il vous plais?

(1) Le _shoji _est une porte coulissante qui peut servir de "rideau" de fenêtre. Le _shoji_ est un panneau qui comporte des lattes de bois horizontales et verticales formant des carrés en bois sur lesquels est collé le papier.


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, les tasses fumantes et les gâteaux furent posés devant eux. Gin aimait bien le thé, c'était bon, sucré et cela le réchauffait. Il n'hésita pas à prendre sa tasse afin de le siroter. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas les gâteaux devant lui, il n'osa donc pas en prendre. Il regarda son maître qui semblait vraiment les apprécier. Lui, il garda son thé. Aizen remarqua que Gin ne mangeait rien.<p>

-« Tu n'aimes pas les pâtisseries françaises ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Je ne sais pas, Sosuke. » répondit sagement Gin.

-« Je suppose que tu n'en as jamais mangé, tu devrais y gouter. » proposa le brun.

L'argenté hocha la tête, il prit, d'une main hésitante, un petit gâteau qui ressemblait à un mimi éclair au chocolat. Il l'avait choisi au hasard. Il en croqua une petite bouché, il trouva cela délicieux. Il était content qu'Aizen lui ait proposé d'y gouter. Il le mangea avec plaisir. Le brun fut content de voir que son petit protégé aimait ce genre de pâtisserie. Il avait vraiment de la chance, Gin était une personne facile à contenter. Il s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il voyait, aimait tout ce qu'il goutait. Le brun insista l'argenté à s'en servir autant qu'il le désirait. L'argenté en mangea encore quelques-uns. Il prit une tartelette aux fruits et une aux citrons ainsi qu'un petit choux à la crème. Il les apprécia tous énormément. Cela suffit pour faire le bonheur de Sosuke.

Après cette petite collation, le brun décida d'aller faire une petite promenade dans le parc qui entourait l'Osen. Après s'être habillé un peu plus chaudement, ils se dirigèrent vers le dit parc. L'argenté suivit son maître en silence, il profita de ce nouveau paysage. C'était beau même si les feuilles étaient orangés, rouges ou marrons et qu'elles désertaient les arbres. Mais cela donna beaucoup de charme à ce paysage qui était, maintenant, automnale. La marche était calme, posée et assez lente. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Aizen décida de faire une petite pause avant de rentrer dans leur suite. Il en profita pour questionner un peu son protégé.

-« Aimes-tu cet endroit, Gin ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui beaucoup, Sosuke. » répondit l'argenté.

-« J'en suis ravi, nous dinerons au restaurant ce soir. Cela te convient-il ? » interrogea le brun.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » dit Gin.

-« Nous y retournons ? » consulta Aizen.

Gin hocha la tête et suivit son maitre toujours en silence. Malgré le silence qui régnait sur le chemin du retour, l'ambiance était agréable. Apres un second petit quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à leur suite. Aizen invita Gin à prendre une petite douche et à se changer pour aller manger au restaurant de l'Osen. Lorsque l'argenté eut fini, le brun prit la suite.

Ce dernier portait une veste de costume noir assortie à une chemise blanche. Gin lui portait un jean assez foncé ainsi qu'un tee-shirt assorti à un gilet gris. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le restaurant gastronomique de l'hôtel. Aizen avait réservé une table un peu en retrait, et il avait eu raison car le restaurant était plein. L'argenté serait plus à son aise ainsi. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, Gin fut nerveux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Mais il fut rassuré lorsque le brun le conduisit vers une table légèrement en retrait.

Contrairement au reste de l'hôtel, ce restaurant était plus moderne et très cosy. Les tables étaient en ébène entourées de fauteuils bordeaux, le tout éclairé d'une lumière légèrement tamisée. Le restaurant proposait diverses sortes de cuisines telles que celle française, celle italienne, celle indienne ou encore celle scandinave. Aizen commanda pour eux deux. Il avait posé la question à Gin mais ce dernier n'avait pas su lui répondre. Le brun se décida donc pour deux menus français. Il prit un menu assez simple pour son protégé comprenant un homard breton en transparence, une poularde de Bresse (poule d'appellation d'origine contrôler) braisée au vin jaune et une tarte tatin revisitée. Il prit pour lui quelque chose de plus élaboré avec un velouté de foie gras à la truffe noir, un pavé de bar mi cuit et son caviar suivi d'une douceur de chocolat caraïbe.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme et dans une ambiance agréable. Ils parlèrent de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, des livres qu'ils avaient pu lire mais aussi de la pluie et du beau temps, le tout accompagné par un château Petrus 1968. Gin y gouta, juste gouter. Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de boisson. Il finit tout de même son verre. Le brun sourit en voyant la réaction de son protégé face au vin. Il pensa qu'il ne finirait jamais le verre mais, à sa grande surprise, il le but en entier. En même temps, son verre ne contenait que peu de liquide, un quart tout au plus. De tous les plats qui lui furent proposés, l'argenté préféra le dessert. C'était doux et sucré, il adorait ses saveurs. Le brun fut amusé, il nota la préférence de son protégé pour les desserts. Il lui fit d'ailleurs gouter le sien, un peu pour se faire pardonner pour le vin. Le dessert de son voisin aussi était bon.

Après une nouvelle tasse de thé, ils repartirent dans leur suite. Il se faisait tard (22h30) et Gin était fatigué. Voyant la fatigue transparaitre sur les traits de son petit protégé, Aizen lui proposa d'aller se changer pour ensuite aller se coucher. L'argenté accepta cette proposition. Le brun décida d'aller travailler. Il avait amené son ordinateur portable. Sosuke laissa Gin choisir son futon, il prit celui près du mur. Une fois ce dernier couché, il partit travailler. Il espérait pouvoir se contenir, sinon il sentait qu'il allait coller les futons pour pouvoir dormir avec son adorable voisin de chambre.

Après quelques heures de travail, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il fit un petit tour d'observation. L'argenté dormait profondément le visage face à la porte. La couverture était redescendue sur son torse. Il borda le bel endormi et lui caressa les cheveux avant d'aller se coucher. La nuit fut calme, les deux hommes dormirent tranquillement.

Le lendemain, Aizen se leva vers 9h30. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui dormait toujours profondément. Avant de sortit de la chambre, il remit correctement la couverture de l'endormi qui avait légèrement glissé. Il prit une bonne douche ainsi qu'un bon bain. Il devait se réveiller et cela marchait à la perfection. Il commanda le petit déjeuné pour deux personnes. Le petit déjeuné n'arriverait pas avant 10 minutes, il avait le temps d'aller réveiller son protégé. Il se glissa dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement du futon de l'argenté puis s'assit près de lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en l'appelant. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux. Malgré ce fait, le brun continua à caresser ses cheveux argentés avec un sourire bienveillant.

Lorsque Gin ouvrit les yeux, son maître était tout près de lui et lui caressait les cheveux. Il n'en fut pas effrayé et se laissa faire. C'est plutôt agréable, pensait-il. Le brun ne voyait aucune peur, ni aucune méfiance dans les yeux bleus de Gin alors il continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Il engagea la conversation.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui merci.» répondit Gin encore ensommeillé.

-« Le petit déjeuné va arriver, tu viens ? » interrogea le brun.

L'argenté hocha la tête et commença à se lever alors que le brun lui tendait un haori assez chaud. Le plus petit le prit et le mit en remerciant son maître. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le petit salon. A peine furent-ils assis que le petit déjeuné arriva. Aizen avait commandé du thé (pour ne pas changer) ainsi que quelques fruits et de la brioche accompagnée de différentes confitures (fraise, framboise, cerise, abricot…). Ils déjeunèrent en silence cependant il n'était pas pesant mais plutôt agréable. Gin prit sa douche et mit des vêtements modernes afin d'aller faire une petite excursion dans un but touristique.

Aizen et Gin prirent donc la voiture que le brun conduisit. Il n'avait pas amené son chauffeur personnel. Il se dirigea vers le petit centre-ville, heureusement qu'il connaissait un minimum cette ville. Il se gara sur ce qui devait être un parking un peu sauvage. D'ailleurs, ils furent seulement la deuxième voiture à s'y garer. Il était déjà 11 heures et le déjeuner n'allait pas tarder. En conséquence, ils firent un petit tour dans le centre-ville qui regroupait quelques boutiques. Ils le visitèrent lentement, prenant leur temps. Apres une petite heure passée dans le centre-ville, le brun décida de s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant beaucoup moins chic que celui de la veille. Ils mangèrent assez rapidement un menu simple typiquement japonais avec de la soupe miso, des ramens, … Ensuite, ils firent du tourisme un peu plus poussé. Ils visitèrent différents temples, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, ainsi qu'un petit musé sur l'histoire de la région et se promenèrent le long d'un petit chemin de terre dans un petit bois.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la voiture, il était 17 heures et Gin était clairement extenué même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il ne cacha pas son état très longtemps car, à peine la voiture démarrée, il s'endormit. Aizen sourit franchement mais il était un peu inquiet. Cela était-il trop ? Et puis avec Gin, c'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne disait jamais rien et repoussait sans cesse ses limites. Il allait devoir y remédier mais il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile.

Arrivé à l'Osen, il réveilla doucement son voisin endormi. Gin émergea difficilement. Il était vraiment exténué. Il se leva tout de même pour suivre le brun. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne traina pas. Il fallait que l'argenté se repose. Une fois arrivé dans la suite, le brun invita son protégé à aller se coucher. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se changer et tomba de fatigue sans même se recouvrir de la couverture. Aizen se débarrassa de ses affaires avant d'aller voir Gin. Il soupira légèrement en le voyant.

Il enleva la veste et l'écharpe de son bel endormi. Il le souleva légèrement pour pouvoir le glisser sous les couvertures. Une fois cela fait, il l'observa quelque temps en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Il s'arracha à ce tendre moment pour continuer ses bout de deux heures, il vit une petite tête argentée faire son apparition.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre remarque sur les cheveux en pagaille du nouvel arrivant, ce dernier s'exprima.

-« Je suis désolé. » dit-il.

-« Il n'y a rien qui doive que tu t'excuses. » rassura le brun. « Viens, le repas ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. » prévient le brun en désignant la place en face de lui.

Gin obéit et s'assit en face du brun. Ce dernier se leva en se retenant de rire. Il partit chercher un peigne pour pouvoir remettre les cheveux de l'argenté en place. Il revint avec et demanda l'autorisation à Gin de le peigner. Ce dernier accepta en hésitant. Le brun s'agenouilla en face de son protégé qui avait baissé la tête. Aizen le coiffa avec délicatesse et douceur. L'argenté se laissa faire mais il fut gêné et un peu mal à l'aise.

Au bout de quelques seconde, Aizen se leva et repartit s'asseoir en face de l'argenté. Ce dernier remercia son maître en bafouillant. Gin prit le livre qui était posé sur la table à son intention, le brun reprit son travail. Au bout d'une petite heure, le repas leur fut servi.

La gêne étant passée, ils prirent le repas dans une ambiance agréable tout en parlant des lieux visités plus tôt et du livre que l'argenté avait commencé. Le repas était beaucoup plus simple que la veille. La soirée se passa calmement. L'un lisait et l'autre travaillait en observant le lecteur du coin de l'œil. Au bout de quelque heure, Gin partit se coucher. Le brun le suivit une petite heure après. Il vérifia que l'argenté dormait profondément avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain Aizen se réveilla de bonne heure, ils devaient partir aujourd'hui. Il soupira. Ce weekend avait était tellement agréable et tellement calme. Comme toute bonne chose, c'était passé trop vite. Il espéra pouvoir y retourner le plus vite possible. Il ne réveilla pas son bel endormi et rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient pris. Cela ne lui prit que peu de temps, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose, beaucoup de chose avait été fourni par l'hôtel comme les serviettes ou encore les yakutas. En une dizaine de minutes, le bagage était plié. Après ce moment rangement, il partit réveiller l'argenté.

Il s'assit près de lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, ils étaient doux, il en profita. Gin remua légèrement mais n'essaya pas de chasser cette présence. Voyant que les caresses dans les cheveux de Gin ne faisaient pas grand effet, chose qui le ravit, il l'appela doucement par son nom sans pour autant cesser de caresser ses cheveux. Cela eut un plus grand impact, les yeux bleus apparurent doucement. Malgré le fait que le plus petit se réveillait, le brun ne cessait pas ses petites caresses.

Même s'il était réveillé, Gin ne chassa pas la main de son maître qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Il trouvait cela vraiment agréable, il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Aizen fut ravi de voir que l'argenté appréciait la petite attention qu'il lui portait. Il continua encore quelques minutes mais il s'arrêta car Gin commençait à se rendormir. Le brun lui expliqua qu'ils partaient aujourd'hui et qu'il devait aller s'habiller. Il le fit. Pendant qu'il fut seul dans la salle de bain, il fit une grimace en pensant au trajet qu'il allait faire en voiture. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était un peu…triste de partir. Il aimait bien cet endroit. Il avait aimé le bain, la promenade dans le parc et puis la visite des temples. Il y avait aussi le calme des lieux et puis la présence bienveillante du brun. Il était vraiment gentil, toujours présent et là pour le rassurer.

Aizen avait fait préparer une sorte de petit-nique, ils feraient une pause au milieu du trajet. C'était un peu pour prolonger le weekend. Il attendit donc patiemment que Gin s'habille, ensuite ils partiraient. Gin revint douché et habillé et rejoignit son maître dans le salon pour prendre un thé avant de partir pour le long trajet qui les attendait. Un employé de l'hôtel arriva pour prévenir le brun que la voiture était prête et que le pique-nique était dans celle-ci.

Avant de pouvoir partir, Aizen passa par la réception pour régler la note pour la suite. Le comportement de Gin fut le même qu'à l'arrivée. Il avait cette impression que tout le monde le regardait. Il resta le plus proche possible du brun. Pour le rassurer, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de comportement maintenant avec lui, et un peu pour son plaisir, le brun prit doucement la main de l'argenté dans la sienne. Gin fut surpris mais il n'eut pas peur, il ne rejeta pas cette main.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture sans encombre. Il soupira discrètement et dut lâcher la main de l'argenté arrivé à la voiture. Dans la voiture, le brun tendit un livre à l'argenté, de quoi passer le temps. Gin essaya de lutter contre le sommeil, mais il était fatigué, il s'était couché tard hier. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à lutter très longtemps. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il tomba de sommeil sur l'épaule de son maître. Aizen ne fut pas vraiment surpris, il avait eu du mal à le réveiller ce matin. Et puis, il luttait contre le sommeil. Il se sourit à lui-même et le câlina avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Gin se réveilla. Il était en quelque sorte dans les bras de son maître. Il ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise. Il était… il ne savait pas trop, peut-être juste bien. Il avait beaucoup de mal à définir et à mettre des mots sur le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Aizen semblait dormir aussi, ou peut-être avait-il simplement fermé les yeux. Gin ne savait pas trop. Il décida de ne rien faire, il ne voulait pas le déranger mais il voulait aussi rester comme ça encore un peu. Il voulait rester ainsi pour se reposer encore un peu. Il referma les yeux et se rendormit à moitié.

Peu de temps après, le brun le réveilla. Ils étaient à mi-chemin et Aizen avait décidé de s'arrêter pour profiter des petites douceurs qu'il avait pris soin de commander avant de partir. Il y avait du thé, mais glacé cette fois-ci, avec quelques pâtisseries françaises et japonaises. Après une petite demi-heure de pause, ils reprirent la route pour retourner dans la demeure du brun. Gin était encore un peu fatigué. Il n'essaya même pas de commencer à lire le livre. Il s'endormit très rapidement. Il tomba une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule de Sosuke. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir ses dossiers. Gin lui tomba dans les bras quelques minutes après le départ.

Tout cela pour le plaisir du brun. Il put rependre sa petite séance, câlin. L'argenté n'était pas tout à fait endormit et sentit la main de son maitre caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Par ce simple geste, l'argenté finit par vraiment s'endormir. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une heure et demie à la demeure d'Aizen. Il n'avait pas vraiment pour projet de réveiller son petit protégé qui dormait paisiblement. Il le prit tout en douceur dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre pour finir par le border. Gin ne se réveilla pas. Il dormait vraiment profondément. De quoi faire sourire le maitre des lieux.

Aizen avait beau vérifier l'extérieur pour que rien n'arrive à son protégé, il oubliait de vérifier les menaces qui pouvaient venir de l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, laissez moi une review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p>Une petite heure après avoir été couché par Aizen, l'argenté se réveilla un peu groggy et désorienté. Il lui fallut quelques bonnes minutes pour voir qu'il était de nouveau dans sa chambre, dans la demeure de son maître. Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain pour se changer. Il n'aimait pas vraiment porter des vêtements de ville, il mit donc un yukata. Cependant il dut avouer que les autres vêtements étaient bien plus chauds que son simple yukata.<p>

Aizen entra dans la chambre mais ne vit personne. Il y avait juste le lit défait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter car Gin sortit de la salle de bain un yukata sur le dos et ses autres vêtements pliés dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air un peu embarrassé avec, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Le brun l'informa qu'il pouvait laisser les vêtements dans la salle de bain et que les domestiques s'en occuperaient. Choses que s'empressa de faire l'argenté. Avant de descendre pour prendre de nouveau le thé et pour discuter du weekend, Aizen prit un haori dans l'armoire pour le mettre sur les épaules du plus jeune. Avec ce simple yukata il allait prendre froid. Il devait penser à allumer le chauffage dans la chambre de l'argenté.

Ils prirent donc le thé dans le salon près de la cheminé. C'était devenu une habitude et Gin aimait bien cela. Il aimait le thé et puis il y en avait des différents tous les jours. Il les appréciait tous, sans exception. Aizen décida d'entamé une conversation concernant le weekend.

-« As-tu aimé le weekend ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » répondit l'argenté en esquissant un minuscule sourire qui fut tout de même capté par Aizen.

-« Qu'as-tu préféré ? » interrogea le brun qui était curieux face à la réponse qu'allait lui donner Gin.

-« Euh…tout. » exprima le plus jeune.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il avait tout aimé, le lieu, les visites, la cuisine.

-« Tout vraiment ? » s'extasia Aizen.

Il en fut vraiment ravi d'ailleurs il arborait une mine réjouie.

-« Oui, Sosuke. Et…vous ? » osa demander Gin.

Aizen fut comblé. Son protégé lui posait une question. Il gagnait du terrain peu à peu. Il voyait que l'attitude de Gin avait changé. Il avait l'air assez à l'aise dans la maison. Le brun le touchait sans qu'il ne dise rien ou fasse des gestes de recule. Les conversations étaient beaucoup plus agréables, il parlait plus, Gin donnait même son avis. Et maintenant, il lui posait des questions. L'argenté était vraiment en confiance avec lui. Maintenant, il aimerait le voir sourire et aussi rire. Il aimerait aussi le prendre dans ses bras, ne pas avoir que des petites contactes banales.

-« J'ai également tout apprécié. C'était un weekend très agréable. » dit Aizen.

L'argenté ne pouvait qu'approuver, il est vrai que ce weekend avait été …agréable.

-« Aimerais-tu y retourner ? » questionna le brun.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » répondit Gin.

La réponse était sans détour, ni hésitation. Une fois de plus Aizen en fut totalement ravi. Il se promit qu'ils y retourneraient.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. L'argenté lisait dans la bibliothèque et le brun travaillait sur ses dossiers, de temps en temps il passait des coups de fils. Le repas se passa tout aussi calmement, Aizen questionna son voisin sur le livre qu'il avait commencé et la conversation fut agréable. Avant le repas, il avait chargé une domestique d'aller allumer le chauffage dans la chambre de Gin. Apres ce repas, ils passèrent encore un peu de temps dans la bibliothèque. Ensuite le brun accompagna son protégé jusqu'à sa porte. Il n'entra pas dans la chambre, mal lui en prit. Gin se coucha. Il était encore un peu fatigué.

Le lendemain, il ne se sentit pas très bien. Il avait froid et un peu mal à la gorge. Il essaya de se lever mais il eut mal un peu partout. Il abandonna donc cette idée. Il se mit également à tousser. Il avait déjà eu ça à la prison. C'était, lui semblait-il, un rhume. Aizen entendit une personne tousser. Un domestique était-il malade ? En passant devant la chambre de son protégé, il comprit que ce n'était pas un domestique mais bel et bien Gin.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit malade ? Il avait pris des précautions pour que cela n'arrive pas, enfin du moins pas encore. Il entra calmement dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et vit que l'argenté était réveillé. Il grelotait sous les couvertures. Il posa sa main sur son front. Il en était sur il avait de la fièvre.

-« Où as-tu mal ? » demanda gentiment le brun.

-« J'ai…froid. » répondit Gin d'une petite voix enrouée.

-« Oui, c'est parce que tu as de la fièvre. Tu te sentais mal hier ? » questionna Aizen.

-« N…non. » s'exprima le malade.

Le brun trouva qu'il faisait froid dans la chambre. Il avait pourtant bien ordonné qu'on allume le chauffage dans cette pièce ! Il alla vérifier si ses ordres avaient été exécutés. Et il constata que non, le chauffage n'avait pas été allumé. Il l'alluma de lui-même et décida qu'il irait dire deux mots au domestique qui était responsable de cette tâche. Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de Gin. Il revint vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

-« Veux-tu quelque chose Gin ? » demanda Aizen calmement.

-« Je…j'ai soif…Sosuke. » dit l'argenté.

Heureusement qu'il y avait de l'eau dans la chambre. Il aida son protégé à se relever. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés. Ensuite, il le recoucha et le borda. Un domestique inquiet de ne pas voir son maître au petit déjeuné partit le chercher. Il retrouva ce dernier dans la chambre de Gin et rencontra le regard noir de son patron. Il déglutit péniblement.

-« Va me chercher Szayel et dit lui que c'est urgent. » ordonna le brun.

-« Tout de suite Aizen-sama. » s'inclina le domestique avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Il reprit beaucoup plus calmement à l'intention de son petit protégé :

-« Je sais que tu es fatigué mais essaye de rester éveillé le temps que Szayel arrive. »

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il espéra que le médecin ne tarde pas trop car Gin était sur le point de s'endormir.

Szayel arriva 15 minutes après qu'il ait reçu l'appel du domestique d'Aizen. Il n'avait pas trainé, il tenait à sa vie. Et puis, Gin n'était pas n'importe quel patient. Il entra calment dans la chambre de son patient. La première chose qu'il nota fut qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud. Il commença alors son examen minutieux sous l'œil du brun.

Malgré son état de santé, il vit que ses poignets et sa cheville étaient quasiment guéris, son dos était aussi en très bonne voie. Il observa que son patient avait de la fièvre. Il avait les poumons encombrés et semblait être perclus de courbatures. Il finit son examen par quelques questions.

-« Très bien, où avez-vous mal ? » demanda le médecin.

Voyant l'anxiété de son protégé, Aizen lui prit gentiment la main et lui sourit.

-« Je…euh… à la gorge et…un peu partout. » répondit le malade.

-« Vous étiez malade hier ? » questionna Szayel.

-« Non. » exprima Gin.

-« Vous avez attrapé froid, et, vu que vous êtes encore fragile, les symptômes sont un peu plus amplifiés. Je vais vous donner des médicaments pour la fièvre, des antidouleurs et un sirop pour la toux. » préconisa le médecin.

-« Les as-tu sur toi Szayel. » questionna le brun alors qu'il recoucha une nouvelle fois Gin.

-« Non, j'ai juste les antidouleurs et le médicament contre la fièvre. » dit Szayel, en donnant les médicaments à Aizen. « Les antidouleurs doivent être pris dans un intervalle d'un toutes les cinq heures dans le cas d'Ichimaru-san. Pour la fièvre, c'est un à chaque repas comme pour le sirop. Vous pouvez les lui donner maintenant. » expliqua le docteur.

Avant de partir, Szayel précisa qu'il faudrait lui faire prendre une douche et qu'il repasserait le lendemain.

Sosuke réussit à faire prendre les médicaments à Gin juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il était un peu inquiet, l'argenté était encore fragile. Peut-être le protégeait-il un peu trop ? Il descendit pour aller trouver Hinamori. C'était elle qui était chargée d'allumer le chauffage dans la chambre de Gin. Il en fut surpris. Elle était sa plus fidèle domestique, travailleuse et minutieuse. Il la convoqua dans son bureau.

De son coté, Hinamori n'était pas très fière, être convoquée ainsi dans le bureau de son maître… Elle se fit toute petite.

-« Hinamori-chan, ne t'avais-je pas demandé d'allumer le radiateur de la chambre d'Ichimaru-san ? » demanda assez froidement le maître des lieux.

-« Mais…mais, Aizen-sama, j'ai suivis vos ordres. » répondit Hinamori.

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi la chambre était-elle gelée ? » questionna le brun.

-« Je ne sais pas Aizen-sama mais j'ai bien allumé le chauffage. » s'exprima la domestique.

-« Vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, mais pour l'instant va me chercher le sirop pour Ichimaru-san. » exigea Aizen.

-« Tout de suite, Aizen-sama. » s'inclina la petite brune avant de partir quasiment en courant.

Aizen avait des doutes. Hinamori était une domestique très sérieuse qui lui était fidèle. Mais sa théorie ne marchait pas. Le radiateur marchait très bien et le bouton n'avait pas était tourné. Il douta. Mentait-elle pour cacher son oubli ? En tout cas, il se promit de garder un œil sur elle. En parlant de cette dernière, elle revint assez rapidement avec le sirop, et s'éclipsa aussitôt pour reprendre son travail.

Aizen monta pour rejoindre Gin qui devait surement dormir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il put constater que celui-ci dormait bel et bien, quasiment enfoui sous les couvertures. Il alla tout d'abord vérifier que le chauffage ne s'était pas arrêté et oui il fonctionnait toujours. Il s'approcha du lit du malade pour le réveiller, il avait encore un médicament à prendre. Aizen eut du mal à lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais il réussit tout de même à lui faire prendre le sirop.

Le reste de la matinée se passa de la façon suivante. Aizen travaillait dans son bureau et montait toutes les heures pour vérifier l'état de Gin. Vers 13h, Aizen monta dans la chambre du malade pour le faire manger un peu et prendre ses médicaments.

Il eut moins de mal à le réveiller cette fois. Voyant l'air perdu de son protégé, Sosuke entama quelque explication.

-« Tu as dormis toute la matinée, il est une heure de l'après-midi. Je sais que tu es fatigué mais tu dois manger et prendre tes médicaments. Ensuite, il faudra que tu ailles prendre une douche. » expliqua-t-il gentiment.

-« D'a…accord, Sosuke. »acquiesça l'argenté d'une voix encore ensommeillé.

-« Je vais t'aider. » proposa le brun.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Aizen assit tendrement le malade dans son lit. L'argenté mangea un peu, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Voyant que son malade piquait du nez, le brun décida d'accélérer le mouvement. Il lui donna rapidement ses médicaments.

-« Il faut que tu ailles prendre une douche, Gin. » préconisa le brun.

Gin murmura quelque chose qui semblait être un oui. Sosuke l'aida à se lever et à se rendre dans la salle de bain.

-« Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de quelque chose, appelle-moi. Je t'attends dans la chambre. » précisa le maître des lieux.

Gin hocha la tête. Comme prévu le brun attendit dans la chambre, il espéra que Gin ne se soit pas endormi dans la douche. Ses inquiétudes furent balayées lorsqu'il vit Gin réapparaitre après une petite dizaine de minutes. Il était prêt à se rendormir. Cependant il avait les cheveux mouillés, Gin devait être trop fatigué pour se les sécher. Avant que l'argenté ne s'endorme, Aizen s'empara d'une serviette et sécha du mieux qu'il put les cheveux de Gin. Voyant que cela n'avait pas grand effet, il décida d'utiliser une autre méthode beaucoup plus efficace : le sèche-cheveux.

Gin était fatigué. Il voulait dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir les cheveux mouillés sinon son état allait empirer. Son maître revint avec un sèche-cheveux. Il se laissa faire docilement. Et même s'il était malade, il apprécia les gestes tendres de Sosuke. Le plus jeune n'avait pas les cheveux très longs ni très épais, aussi en deux minutes la tâche était finie. Pour finir, le brun coucha et borda le malade qui s'endormit à peine eut-il touché l'oreiller.

L'après-midi, se passa dans les mêmes conditions que le matin. Aizen travaillait et, toutes les heures, il allait voir Gin qui ne cessait de dormir. Le soir venu, Aizen apporta un plateau repas au malade. Il fut surpris de constater que Gin était réveillé même s'il restait couché sous la couverture. Il mangea plus que le midi ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait mieux. Après avoir diné, l'argenté prit ses médicaments que lui tendait le brun. Voyant que son malade allait mieux, Aizen lui tendit un livre que Gin prit avec plaisir. Aizen resta avec lui, lui aussi lisant un livre. Au bout d'une bonne heure, l'argenté s'endormit et le brun prit l'initiative de coucher convenablement le malade.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, aller une reviews!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. Les personnages sont toujours a Tite Kubo !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, il irait beaucoup mieux. C'était le genre de maladie qui partait aussi vite qu'elle venait. Aizen partit lui aussi se coucher un peu rassuré de savoir que l'état de son protégé s'améliorait.<p>

La nuit, le maître de maison dormit assez mal. Il se réveilla assez souvent pour aller vérifier l'état de Gin, une préoccupation qui semblait inutile car l'argenté dormait paisiblement et la fièvre semblait avoir quasiment disparu. Décidément Sosuke se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour cet homme qu'il avait sorti de prison. Tout cela pour dire que le lendemain, Aizen était de mauvaise humeur et les pauvres domestiques en subissaient les conséquences.

Le médecin eut de la chance, il arriva parfaitement à l'heure. En voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Aizen, il sut qu'il devait se la jouer serré. Le maître de maison était de mauvaise humeur. Szayel fut surpris, on ne voyait pas souvent le brun d'une humeur aussi maussade. Mais il savait qu'un Aizen Sosuke de mauvaise humeur était un Aizen dangereux. Il fallait marcher droit, accepter les remontrances sans rien dire et toujours répondre « Oui, Aizen-sama ». Le médecin plaignit sincèrement les pauvres domestiques qui allaient passé une très mauvaise journée.

Il monta silencieusement les escaliers avec Aizen pour aller voir le petit malade. Bizarrement arrivé dans la chambre, le brun se calma et retrouva une humeur beaucoup plus agréable. C'était inédit et le médecin aux cheveux roses n'en revenait pas. Alors comme ça, ce garçon tout frêle et tout fragile avait ce genre de pouvoir sur le grand et respecté Aizen Sosuke.

Enfin, il préféra garder ça pour lui puisqu'il voulait vivre encore quelque temps confortablement. Il ausculta son patient avec beaucoup de sérieux et, bien sûr, sous le regard du brun. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, la fièvre était tombée, les poumons étaient encore un peu encombrés et il ne toussait plus. Etant médecin, il savait que ce coup de froid allait durer un ou deux jours pas plus. Mais c'était un des petites maladies qui mettaient n'importe quel homme ou femme, même les plus en forme, Hors Service. Il prit donc la parole pour donner ses conclusions.

- « Comme prévu, c'était un coup de froid. Ichimaru-san est juste encore un peu encombré au niveau des poumons. Demain, il sera totalement rétabli. Pour aujourd'hui, il faut encore qu'il se repose. Mais il peut tout de même aller prendre un peu l'air s'il est bien couvert. Ça va le faire changer un peu d'air. Il n'a plus besoin de prendre ses médicaments. » expliqua-t-il.

- « Très bien, Szayel. Bon travail. » remercia le brun.

Le médecin s'inclina, son patron qui le félicitait, il n'en revenait pas. Il devait rêver. Ce jeune garçon faisait d'Aizen un autre homme mais seulement en sa présence. Vis-à-vis du reste du monde il restait toujours le même Aizen froid, calculateur et prêt à tout pour sauvegarder son entreprise. Le médecin sut alors que ce jeune homme allait être différent des autres. Aizen le chérissait et le protégeait comme s'il était le plus précieux des joyaux. Ce garçon avait quitté un enfer pour se retrouver dans un paradis. Son comportement y était pour beaucoup. N'ayant personne d'autre vers qui se tourner, il se fiait entièrement à Aizen. Et puis, il ne semblait pas détester Sosuke non plus. Le médecin repartit et laissa les deux hommes tranquilles, il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire.

Une fois le médecin parti, Aizen entreprit de parler un peu avec son petit protégé.

-« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, merci Sosuke. » répondit l'argenté.

-« Tu as encore mal quelque part ? » questionna le brun.

-« Non, Sosuke. » dit Gin s'en mentir.

-« Tu te sens encore fatigué ? » enquêta Aizen.

-« Non, Sosuke. » exprima l'argenté.

-« Tant mieux, tu peux aller t'habiller. Je te conseille de mettre tes vêtements normaux tu auras plus chaud. » conseilla le brun.

-« D'accord, Sosuke. » accorda le plus jeune.

-« Tu me rejoins dans le salon ? » proposa le brun.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » répondit Gin.

L'argenté partit dans la salle de bain et prit au passage des vêtements de ville. Il devait se l'avouer même si ces vêtements étaient désagréables à porter, ils étaient plus chauds que de simples yakuta. Il se permit de prendre un bain bien chaud. Cela lui faisait du bien, ça le réchauffait. Il y resta quelque temps afin de se détendre et de profiter de la chaleur de l'eau. Cependant, il dut se résoudre à sortir car l'eau commençait à refroidir. En s'habillant, il se mordit la lèvre, depuis combien de temps était-il dans la salle de bain ? Aizen avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le salon. Il espéra de ne pas avoir trop fait attendre son maître. Après s'être habillé, il descendit un peu anxieux.

Pendant ce temps, Aizen attendit tranquillement dans le salon que Gin revienne. Il se demandait s'il allait prendre du temps dans son bain ou s'il allait revenir dans dix minutes montre en main. Voyant le temps quelque peu défilé, Aizen se douta que son protégé prenait le temps de se détendre. Il se sourit à lui-même. Il fut content de ce comportement de la part de Gin. Ce simple geste qui parait anodin pour toute autre personne, provoqua une grande satisfaction chez le brun. L'argenté commençait à vivre comme une personne normal, il prenait du temps pour lui.

Gin descendit dans le salon pour rejoindre son maître. Il espéra ne pas trop l'avoir fait attendre. Il s'approcha doucement un peu anxieux. Aizen, voyant les petits pas que faisaient son petit protégé, se douta que l'argenté croyait avoir fait une bêtise. Aizen n'avait pas à chercher loin, il devait penser qu'il avait pris trop de temps dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de lui, le brun prit le parti de lui faire comprendre que prendre du temps pour soi et pour se détendre n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

-« Tu t'es bien détendu ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Je…désolé, Sosuke. » répondit un peu honteusement Gin.

-« Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de prendre du temps pour soi et pour se détendre. C'est même une bonne chose. » réconforta Aizen.

-« Je…d'accord Sosuke. » dit l'argenté.

Pour lui son maître était une personne exceptionnelle, il savait toujours lui parler et le rassurer.

-« Alors, tu t'es bien détendu ? » redemanda le brun dans un sourire rassurant.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » garantit le plus jeune.

-« J'en suis ravi. » enchérit Aizen.

Sosuke prit sa tasse de thé et la sirota, Gin en fit de même. Aujourd'hui encore, c'était un thé différent. Avait-il déjà bu deux fois le même thé ? Il se le demanda. Il observa qu'il remarquait de plus en plus de détails notamment les parfums du thé.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans la bibliothèque. L'argenté était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil un livre à la main. D'ailleurs c'était celui qu'il avait commencé la veille. Le brun continuait ses affaires. Il avait de la chance d'être son propre patron, il pouvait travailler où il le désirait. Le siège de sa société était dirigé par un homme qui se nommait Tosen. Enfin ''dirigé'' n'était pas le mot. Cet homme était la marionnette d'Aizen. Tosen exécutait tout ce que lui disait son patron. Cela relevait plus de la stratégie qu'autre chose. Personne ne savait où se trouvait Aizen donc personne ne pouvait intenter d'action physique contre lui.

Il faut dire aussi qu'Aizen aimait son confort. Il préférait de loin sa propriété à un petit appartement dans le centre de Tokyo. C'était le genre de personne qu'était Aizen Sosuke.

La matinée se passa donc calmement dans la bibliothèque. Ensuite un serviteur était venu les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ils mangèrent tous les deux tranquillement dans un silence agréable. Après le repas, le brun décida de faire un petit tour dans le jardin afin de changer d'air. Ce serait le temps de quelques minutes, il ne voulait pas que son protégé soit de nouveau malade. Ils sortirent donc bien couverts pour une petite balade de cinq minutes montre en main. Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi calmement que la matinée. Au milieu de cette journée, Aizen fit une petite pause. Il s'assit près de l'argenté et se mit à lire et à parler avec lui. Il posa également la main sur son front pour vérifier sa température.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Hinamori entra pour amener le thé à Aizen. Elle refoula ses émotions et apporta le thé comme devait le faire une bonne domestique. Aizen la salua légèrement avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Gin. La petite brune repartit à ses tâches quotidiennes.

Parlons un peu d'Hinamori. C'était une domestique très assidue et compétente. C'était un peu comme un héritage. Sa mère, sa grand-mère et son arrière-grand-mère étaient aussi des domestiques très travailleuses et assidues et donc bien appréciées par leur maître. D'ailleurs toutes avaient eu une vie pas trop dure et une belle retraite. Hinamori avait les cheveux bruns, toujours impeccablement coiffés en chignon. Elle avait des yeux marrons et un visage de poupée et juvénile alors qu'elle avait déjà 20 ans. Sauf qu'Hinamori avait un léger défaut. Elle était en total respect devant son maître et ce respect avait fini par se transformer en amour. Elle ne voyait que son maître, n'avait d'yeux que pour cet homme. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette vermine, ce prisonnier allait lui voler son maître. Elle ne pouvait le supporter et elle allait agir en conséquence.

Elle allait faire en sorte que cet homme disparaisse, elle ferait en sorte qu'Aizen le jette dehors. Ou peut-être qu'elle allait faire un peu peur à cet homme pour qu'il retourne à ses débuts et qu'Aizen n'ait pas d'autre choix que de le renvoyer. Cela n'allait pas être trop difficile. L'ancien prisonnier avait toujours certaines peurs qui allaient être simple à utiliser. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Le problème était de savoir quand, Aizen était toujours là et elle ne pouvait pas agir. Il devait partir pour qu'elle puisse mettre à exécution son plan. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son maitre parte pour Tokyo pour régler quelques affaires. Elle espérait que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps car au rythme ou cela se passait, Gin finirait par partir avec lui et là, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire !

* * *

><p>Voilà, allez une review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Voila le chapitre suivant en esperant que ca vous plaise! Et bien sur les personnages sont a Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'écoula calment, toujours de la même manière. Ils passaient la matinée dans la bibliothèque à lire pour l'un et à travailler pour l'autre. L'après-midi ils allaient faire des balades dans le parc avoisinant ou dans le jardin. Ils se rendirent même une fois en ville. Et bien sûr, il ne fallait pas oublier le fameux thé qu'ils prenaient plusieurs fois par jour. Gin fut toujours ravi de boire cette boisson chaude. Il aimait beaucoup le thé, chose qu'il partageait avec son maître.<p>

Le comportement de Gin changeait aussi. Pour certain, ce changement passait inaperçu. Mais Aizen était une personne très observatrice et remarquait tous les petits changements dans l'attitude de l'argenté. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais pour le brun c'était beaucoup et il était fier de voir Gin quelque peu s'épanouir. Ce dernier, lors des conversations avec le brun, ne se contentait plus de répondre. Il posait aussi quelques questions même si elles étaient un peu hésitantes. Lors des petites balades, Aizen lui prenait la main sans qu'il n'en soit effrayé. Au début il paraissait surpris et puis, en suite, il laissait son maître faire ce qu'il désirait.

Gin n'avait pas la notion que, se tenir la main en public lorsqu'on est deux hommes, était quelque chose de normal ou non. Il ne se posait pas la question. Son maître lui tenait la main et puis c'était tout. De plus, le brun avait des petits gestes envers l'argenté. Il lui arrivait de lui caresser les cheveux tendrement, pas trop souvent, juste de temps en temps. Aizen fut ravi de constater que ce geste ne semblait pas trop déranger son protégé. Il avait deux possibilités. Soit Gin lui faisait plaisir et ne montrait rien, soit alors il appréciait quelque peu ce genre de petites attentions.

Aizen privilégia la deuxième hypothèse. Même s'il était doué pour cacher certaines émotions comme la douleur par exemple, il ne savait pas cacher une émotion : la peur. Et Aizen était absolument sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de peur dans les yeux si bleus de son protégé lorsqu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Mais de là à dire qu'il appréciait, Aizen ne savait pas. Il aurait pu lui poser la question mais cela aurait été étrange. Ce qui comptait pour le maître de maison était que Gin n'avait plus peur lorsqu'il le touchait. Il ne saurait pas dire si c'était la même chose avec d'autres personnes.

Il eut un début de réponse lorsque Szayel vint vérifier la cicatrisation de son dos qui était sur la fin. D'ailleurs ce serait la dernière visite du médecin concernant ce motif. L'argenté n'était pas du tout à l'aise face au touché du médecin même si ce dernier ne faisait rien d'autre qu'une auscultation posant sur lui un regard purement médicale. Gin ne semblait être à l'aise que sous les contacts d'Aizen. Et bien sûr, c'était pour son plus grand contentement.

Durant ces quinze derniers jours, Aizen travailla chez lui. Il n'était pas vraiment décidé à travailler ailleurs alors qu'il avait une très belle et agréable compagnie près de lui. Mais Tosen n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour régler certains problèmes. Il n'avait pas le choix il devait se rendre assez rapidement à Tokyo. Il devait conclure un contrat d'achat. Le brun était une personne très intelligente en affaire. Aussi, voyant une entreprise qui pourrait le concurrencé, il décida de la racheter. Certain de ses employés les plus puissants achetèrent beaucoup d'action de la dite entreprise sous un couvert personnel. Au moment donné, ils léguèrent ces actions à Aizen et rachetèrent les quelque autre. Au final le brun possédait 90% de l'entreprise. Elle était maintenant à lui. Et il devait finaliser cette transaction.

Le brun hésitait, devait-il prendre Gin avec lui ou le laisser ici. Il tergiversait, Tokyo était une grande ville, son protégé n'y serait pas du tout à son aise. Il avait bien son appartement mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Ici il avait ses repères et ses habitudes même s'il en avait peu, il en avait au moins quelques-unes. Mais qu'allait être le comportement de l'argenté une fois seul ? Aizen n'avait pas la réponse et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. Mais l'emmener à Tokyo pourrait être pire. Encore un endroit inconnu, une ville qui bouge qui va vite et bruyante.

Apres une très très longue discussion intérieure à peser le pour et le contre, Aizen décida de laisser Gin ici, dans sa demeure. Cependant il n'allait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Il partirait le matin de très bonne heure en jet quasi privé et il reviendrait le soir même, surement tard mais il reviendrait le soir même. De toute façon pour signer ce contrat il ne lui fallait trois jours. En effet, il était déjà préparé. Il n'avait plus qu'à le signer et à régler quelques petits détails superficiels. Une journée était plus que suffisante.

Il alla donc prévenir Gin qu'il ne serait pas là le lendemain. Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque, absorbé dans un livre et installé confortablement dans le fauteuil avec une légère couverture sur les jambes.

-« Ce livre est intéressant ? »demanda le brun.

L'argenté leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder son maître et répondre à sa question.

-« Oui. »

-« Je dois partir pour Tokyo demain. » annonça calmement le brun en scrutant son voisin.

Gin ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il allait donc rester seul, Sosuke ne serait pas là avec lui. Malgré cela il cacha au mieux son désarroi pour répondre au brun.

-« D'accord, Sosuke. » dit le plus petit.

-« Ca va aller ? » s'enquit le maître de maison.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » répondit Gin.

-« Très bien, je ne pars qu'une journée mais je ne mangerai pas avec toi le soir car je rentrerai tard. » expliqua le brun.

-« D'accord, Sosuke. » s'exprima l'argenté.

Pour lui cette journée allait être longue, très longue. Son maître ne serait pas là. Il allait devoir manger seul. Cette simple idée lui coupa l'appétit. Il appréhendait cette journée, il ne voulait pas y être.

Cette nouvelle réjouissait une seule personne : Hinamori. Elle allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Elle n'avait pas à craindre les autres domestiques, elle avait déjà une excuse toute faite pour eux.

Le lendemain, Aizen partit de bonne heure il devait être 6h30 du matin. Avant de partir il passa voir Gin qui dormait profondément. Il était adorable, il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de partir. Vers 9h Hinamori alla réveiller l'argenté avec un sourire et un air charmant. Il alla prendre sa douche et remit des vêtements de ville. Avant de descendre il prit une légère couverture car il allait lire dans la bibliothèque et aussi parce qu'Aizen lui avait conseillé.

Dans la maison il n'y avait que trois domestiques présent. Les autres avaient eu le droit à un jour de congé vu que le maître de maison n'était plus dans ces murs. Il y avait Hinamori, bien sûr, ainsi que le cuisinier qui se trouvait trop occupé à essayer de nouvelles recettes. Enfin il y avait également une lingère qui avait était envoyée en ville pour quelques courses. Lorsque Gin descendit avec sa couverture dans les mains, il fut happé par Hinamori qui le conduisait dans une partie de la maison. L'argenté n'y était jamais allé pour cause, c'était l'aile des domestiques. Il ne comprenait pas mais il continua à la suivre.

Hinamori arriva devant une porte. C'était une pièce qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Elle l'ouvrit et poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur. Dans la surprise, l'incompréhension et la peur, il chuta se blessant à la main. La porte se referma derrière lui, avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, une voix s'éleva.

-« Ça ne sert à rien de crier, personne n'est là pour toi ! De toute façon, personne ne veut de toi ici. » pestiféra la petite brune avant de partir.

Gin ne savait pas, il était perdu. Pourquoi ? C'était la seul chose à laquelle il pensait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, Aizen ne lui avait jamais rien reproché. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Il semblait y avoir des choses sur le sol mais il ne voyait rien. Et puis il avait mal à la main, il s'était blessé. Il essaya de trouver un mur, il tâtonna et il en trouva un. Il se mit en boule contre ce dernier et se couvrit de la couverture.

Pendant ce temps, Hinamori donna ses ordres. Gin se sentait un peu fiévreux et il était resté dans sa chambre. Personne ne devait le déranger, il se reposait. Et bien entendu, les deux autres domestiques la crurent. Hinamori sourit. Elle avait réussi. Elle savait qu'avec ça elle avait détruit Gin. Il allait devenir fou, peut-être se laisser mourir ou encore mieux il ne laisserait plus Aizen le toucher.

Gin lui avait peur toujours peur et encore peur. C'était pire que dans sa prison il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, il ne voyait pas la porte. Il y avait juste l'obscurité, les ténèbres et encore la peur. Il n'avait pas la notion du temps, il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Il ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il voulait sortir, il voulait trouver la porte et la détruire mais il avait trop peur. Il ne bougea pas, ne cria pas, il ne supplia pas. Il se tassa encore plus sur lui-même. Il ferma les yeux même si cela ne servait à rien. Les larmes coulèrent lentement et silencieusement. Il voulait sortir. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Les larmes coulèrent encore et encore.

Plus le temps passait, plus il était désespéré et moins il avait d'espoir. Il n'y avait plus de larmes, son corps n'en avait plus. Il était quelle heure ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Encore combien de temps allait-il y rester ? Il finit par perdre espoir. Il n'y avait personne pour lui. Il était seul, horriblement seul. Encore du temps qui passait. Il avait l'impression que l'obscurité avait des bras et qu'elle l'entrainait avec elle. Il avait peur encore plus peur. Il se tassa encore sur lui-même. Il serra la couverture comme si c'était une barrière contre l'obscurité. La peur encore et toujours ce sentiment. Seul dans le noir il avait peur. Il voulait…il voulait être avec Aizen. Il voulait l'entendre lui parler gentiment, il voulait qu'il le rassure et il voulait…il voulait qu'il soit là.

De son côté, Aizen était à ses affaires et tout se passait pour le mieux. Le contrat était signé. Encore quelques heures et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il espéra que Gin mange un peu. Mais il était à mille lieux de se douter ce qui se passait dans sa maison.

Gin était toujours dans le noir, seul avec le peur qui l'habitait. Le temps lui échappait encore. Il ne savait pas, il n'entendait rien. Peur, solitude, obscurité, c'était tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il comprenait. Il ne savait pas s'il avait dormit, il se savait pas s'il était resté éveillé. Il ne savait pas si Sosuke était revenu.

Aizen souffla il avait enfin fini sa journée, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui et retrouver son petit Gin. Il lui restait encore une heure et demie de trajet avant de pouvoir enfin arriver chez lui. Enfin rentré, il fut pris d'une impression étrange. Il ne restait que trois domestiques, les autres revenant le lendemain. Ça il le savait parfaitement, mais il y avait autre chose. Il monta voir son petit protégé endormi sauf que, en entrant dans la chambre, il perdit tout sourire et toute bonne humeur. Le lit n'avait pas été défait, les rideaux étaient restés ouverts et le chauffage éteint. Son inquiétude monta en flèche. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Il ne s'était pas enfui et ça il en était sûr. Alors où était-il ?

Il partit dans le quartier des domestiques pour y trouver Hinamori. Peut-être saurait-elle quelque chose ? Il l'a réveilla et elle fut très surprise de voir son maître à cette heure très tardive.

-« Ou est Gin ? » demanda-t-il très en colère.

-« Je…je ne sais pas Aizen-sama.» répondit Hinamori toute intimidée.

-« Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? »redemanda Aizen toujours aussi en colère.

-« Pourquoi, Aizen-sama pourquoi lui ? Ce n'est qu'un prisonnier qui ne vaut rien. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de moi Aizen-sama. Je pourrais… » s'énerva la brune avant de se faire interrompre par son maître.

-« Je veux savoir où il est ! »exigea le brun extrêmement en colère.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je ne veux pas savoir ! Je veux juste être avec vous ! » s'emporta la domestique.

-« Je n'aime pas les femmes alors enlève toi cette idée stupide de la tête et dit moi où se trouve Gin ! » ordonna le maître.

L'argenté entendit des cris et reconnut la voix du brun. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il disait mais il l'entendait. Il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se rapprocha de ce qu'il pensait être la porte en s'écorchant les jambes avec des bouts de verres. Il cria le nom de Sosuke encore et encore, il espérait qu'il l'entende et qu'il vienne le chercher.

Aizen allait reprendre son interrogatoire musclé lorsqu'il entendit une voix crier son nom. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre que celle de Gin. Il l'appelait.

-« Toi, je te jure !» menaça le brun avant de partir en courant.

La brune ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit littéralement, le brun était dans une colère monstre, mieux valait pour elle de s'enfuir.

Le brun suivit la voix qui l'appelait. Elle n'avait pas osé, elle n'avait pas osé faire cela. Le dire en colère était un faible mot, il était furieux et hors de lui. Mieux valait pour elle qu'elle soit partit, sinon il allait lui régler son compte. Il arriva devant une porte qu'il reconnut comme une vielle remise plus utilisée depuis quelques années. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver.

Ce qu'il vit fut un Gin à genou, le visage baigné de larmes et la peur dans les yeux. Il remarqua aussi du sang sur le sol. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter son nom encore et encore. Aizen entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il le prit dans ses bras dans un étreinte rassurante, il refoula sa colère et lui parla calment. Il devait absolument le rassurer et le ramener sur terre.

-« C'est fini, je suis là. Ça va aller, c'est fini Gin. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là, avec toi. » murmura-t-il.

Gin s'accrocha aux vêtements de Sosuke comme un noyé à sa bouée. Il pleura encore.

-« Chuuut. C'est fini Gin, c'est fini. Je suis là, Gin. » chuchota Aizen en caressant tendrement les cheveux argents.

Gin se calma enfin, il cessa de pleurer mais ne lâcha pas les vêtements du brun. Il s'était blottit contre lui. Lorsque l'argenté fut un peu calmé, Aizen se leva sans pour autant lâcher le plus petit. Il le porta pour l'emmener loin de cet endroit. Gin resta toujours fermement accroché aux vêtements de Sosuke. De ce point de vu, il pouvait voir que Gin avait quelques blessures. Il avait une entaille à la main mais rien de grave et de petites coupures sur les jambes mais là non plus rien de grave. Le plus important était de rassurer l'argenté. Aizen porta son protégé jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa sur son lit, Gin ne lâcha toujours pas les vêtements du brun.

-« Gin, je vais aller chercher… »dit le brun calmement.

-« Non, non, non, non, non… »répéta Gin en affirmant sa prise sur les vêtements de Sosuke, les larmes recommençant à couler.

-« D'accord, je reste, je reste. Calme-toi Gin, je ne pars pas. » rassura le brun en s'asseyant avec lui, en le reprenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant les cheveux, cela semblait le calmer. « C'est bon je suis là, je reste avec toi.»

Gin se calma et se blottit dans les bras du brun. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait qu'il reste, il voulait rester dans les bras de Sosuke, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul de nouveau. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas partir, voyant l'état de son protégé, il décida de s'allonger avec lui. En quelque manœuvre habille, il réussit à se glisser sous les couvertures avec Gin dans les bras.

-« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi. » chuchota le brun en redoublant ses caresses dans les cheveux de l'argenté.

Gin tenait toujours fermement la chemise de Sosuke. Il se calmait sous les caresses du brun. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il finit par s'endormir sous les intentions que lui prodiguait Aizen. Ce dernier attendit encore un peu que l'argenté soit profondément endormi. Il attendit encore une trentaine de minutes. Il fit lâcher prise Gin qui tenait toujours ses vêtements. Il n'allait pas aller bien loin. Il partit rapidement se changer. Ensuite, il prit un nécessaire pour soigner les quelques blessures de Gin. Il le déshabilla et le soigna avant de lui mettre un yakuta. Il le porta et l'emmena dans sa propre chambre, il se coucha avec lui dans son lit.

La nuit fut agitée. Gin ne cessait de gigoter, d'appeler Sosuke et de s'agripper fermement aux vêtements du brun. Ce dernier n'avait de cesse de lui dire qu'il était là, il lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer. Aizen était vraiment très très en colère. Personne n'avait le droit de faire ça à Gin. Il maudissait Hinamori, elle n'avait pas intérêt à se trouver sur le chemin d'Aizen. A cause d'elle, Gin était dans un sale état. Physiquement il allait bien, juste quelques coupures. Mais moralement, le brun craignait le pire. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, voir Gin le visage baigné de larme et prononçant son nom encore et encore… Dès cet instant, Aizen sut qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour l'argenté et qu'il ne pourrait plus le laisser seul sans qu'il ne fasse une crise de panique.

Il n'avait plus le choix il allait devoir emmener Gin n'importe où, où il irait. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il voulait que Gin vienne à lui petit à petit, il voulait qu'il prenne une vie normale. Maintenant il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas si l'argenté allait pouvoir devenir une personne normale. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il allait tout faire pour que son protégé devienne une personne normal, avec des habitudes, des petits défauts, des petites manies. Il voulait voir tout ça chez Gin. Maintenant cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile. Il allait devoir redoubler d'effort. Ça c'était ce qu'il pensait, il oublia que Gin avait passé sa vie en prison et qu'il était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions, il avait besoin de dormir. Cela faisait une heure que l'argenté semblait être définitivement calmé. Il ne s'agitait plus, et ne l'appelait plus. Il était juste blottit contre Aizen. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil léger en tenant précieusement le plus petit dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Une petite reviews?!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Enfin le noveau chapitre, désolée pour ce retard. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Le matin venu, ce fut Gin qui se réveilla le premier. Il était un peu perdu, voir complètement. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se rappeler, il avait été enfermé dans cette pièce noire, et puis Sosuke était venu le chercher. Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas voulu le lâcher, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Il regarda autours de lui. Il était dans les bras de son maître et il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle du brun, il y était déjà venu une fois. Elle n'était pas très différente de la sienne mais elle était plus grande et les meubles semblaient plus précieux. Il observa son maître, il dormait. Il était un peu différent de lorsqu'il était éveillé. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire, il était juste…juste, il ne savait pas. Il ne fit aucun geste. Il ne voulait pas réveiller le dormeur et puis il voulait rester comme ça, encore un peu. Il referma les yeux sans pour autant se rendormir.<p>

Quelque temps après, Aizen se réveilla assez difficilement. Il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il manquait clairement de sommeil. Il aurait bien aimé se rendormir. Mais un domestique frappa à la porte. C'était bien sa veine. Entendant une voix, Gin rouvrit les yeux et vit que son maître était réveillé et qu'il parlait à un domestique. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua que son protégé était réveillé, il renvoya le pauvre homme qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Il avait juste entendu qu'il devait ramener un plateau déjeuné pour deux personnes. Ainsi Aizen put concentrer toute son attention sur Gin. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux avant de commencer une conversation.

-« Gin, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

-« Ou…oui. » répondit l'argenté en se remémorant la journée de la veille et en tenant toujours la chemise d'Aizen.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi à Tokyo. » culpabilisa le brun. « Tu vas bien ? » questionna-t-il.

-« Je…oui. » dit Gin sans lâcher la chemise du brun.

-« Tu es sur ? Si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le-moi. » insista Aizen.

-« Je…suis juste…un peu fatigué. » dit l'argenté en relâchant les vêtements de son maître.

-« Je te laisserai dormir mais il faut que tu manges un peu avant, un domestique va venir nous apporter quelque chose. » expliqua le brun.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » répondit Gin.

Un domestique frappa à la porte pour amener le petit déjeuné. Il le déposa et repartit en s'inclinant bien bas. Avant de partir, Aizen donna ses ordres.

-« Que personne ne vienne me déranger et j'ai bien dit personne. » exigea le maître de maison.

Aizen se leva et se dirigea vers le petit salon de sa chambre pour aller se sustenter. Gin le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui. L'argenté mangea peu voir quasiment rien mais il ne bouda pas la tasse de thé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Aizen laissa Gin aller se coucher. D'ailleurs, il allait repartir dans sa chambre lorsque le brun lui informa qu'il pouvait dormir ici. Gin fut soulagé de cette nouvelle et alla s'allonger dans le lit de son maître. Le brun le prévint qu'il allait prendre une douche et qu'il le rejoindrait ensuite. L'argenté ne vit rien à redire face à cette nouvelle.

L'argenté commençait à s'endormir lorsque le brun vint le rejoindre. Le plus jeune s'était installé d'un côté du lit et tournait le dos à Aizen. Ce dernier ne le comprenait plus rien. Il avait cru que son protégé allait tout de suite venir se blottir dans ses bras mais il n'en était rien, Gin était à son opposé et son dos lui faisait face. Il décida de clarifier la situation.

-« Gin. » appela-t-il.

-« Oui, Sosuke ? » demanda le plus jeune en se retournant pour regarder son maître.

-« Tu vas bien Gin ? » questionna le brun.

-« Oui, Sosuke. »

-« En es-tu sur ? » interrogea Aizen.

-« Je…oui. » Assura l'argenté qui ne comprenait pas l'insistance de son maître.

-« Repose-toi alors. » préconisa le maître des lieux.

-« Merci Sosuke. » s'exprima l'argent.

Mine de rien, pendant la conversation le brun s'était rapproché de son charmant voisin, voisin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. C'était comme si Gin le voulait mais n'osait pas le demander, c'était une demande silencieuse. L'argenté ne savait pas s'il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait, il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit. Par doute, il avait préféré taire sa demande et mentir un peu à son maître. Mais Aizen voulait avoir Gin dans ses bras, ils avaient dormi une fois comme cela et le brun voulait que ça continue. Maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, il put lui caresser les cheveux.

Pour Gin ces petites attentions furent comme une invitation. Il franchit la dernière distance les séparant et se blottit conte le corps de son maître. Aizen sourit de satisfaction, il referma ses bras doucement et tendrement sur le corps fin de l'argenté. Le plus jeune se rendormit très rapidement. Il voulait dormir pour oublier. Il voulait oublier ce qu'Hinamori lui avait fait. D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Aizen ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet mais il n'avait pas demandé non plus. Il espérait que Sosuke le lui dise. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste dormir.

Aizen ne tarda pas non plus à s'endormir. Il était fatigué, épuisé. Il y avait eu son voyage d'affaire et puis Gin. En y repensant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir pendant toute une matinée, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il en avait vraiment besoin. Il ne voulait pas tomber de sommeil devant ses serviteurs ! Et puis, il n'était pas tout seul, il dormait avec Gin. C'était vraiment agréable de dormir avec quelqu'un. Il avait la présence de l'autre, sa chaleur et sa respiration calme, lui servant de berceuse.

Lorsqu'Aizen se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il paniqua légèrement. Que s'était-il encore passé ? Il ne fallut pas longtemps au brun pour retrouver le petit fugueur. Il était retourné dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il décida de le laisser et de retourner dans sa chambre, Gin y reviendrait surement. Et en effet, après une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'argenté réapparut, habillé avec des vêtements de ville, chose qui fit sourire le brun.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » questionna le brun.

-« Oui merci, et vous ? » demanda l'argenté.

-« Très bien, tu te sens mieux ? » interrogea Aizen.

-« Oui, merci Sosuke. » répondit le plus jeune.

-« Viens Gin, je vais refaire ton pansement. » précisa le maître des lieux.

L'argenté regarda sa main. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait un pansement à sa main. Il s'approcha de son maître qui l'attendait sur son lit avec une trousse de premiers secours sur les genoux. Le plus jeune s'assit donc en face du brun qui le soigna tranquillement et calmement. Aizen remarqua que son petit protégé se retenait de dire quelque chose.

-« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » demanda gentiment le brun. « Tu peux tout me dire et me demander. » ajouta-t-il.

-« Je…je…euh…où est-elle ? » demanda hésitant l'argenté.

-« Elle s'est enfuie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter elle ne reviendra plus. » rassura le brun en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

L'argenté se laissa faire. Il aimait quand Aizen lui caressait les cheveux de cette manière. Ce simple geste avait le don de le rassurer et de l'apaiser. Il voulait que son maître lui caresse les cheveux ainsi encore, il ne voulait pas qu'il cesse. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, Aizen continua encore quelque instant à lui toucher les cheveux de cette manière. La petite pause câline finit par se terminer. Ils descendirent tous les deux pour prendre le déjeuner. La maison était très silencieuse, les domestiques faisaient le moins de bruits possible. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qui s'était passé la veille, et ils savaient également que si une seule erreur était commise, ils allaient prendre beaucoup.

Le repas se passa silencieusement mais pas d'un silence pesant mais plutôt agréable. Aizen garda un œil sur ce que mangeait son petit protégé. Il fut satisfait de voir que l'argenté mangea suffisamment. Aizen était perplexe, Gin ne semblait pas aussi traumatisé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas parfaitement son petit voisin.

Gin, lui, faisait tout pour paraitre le plus normal possible. Il avait eu peur, très peur mais il avait l'habitude. Tout sa vie il avait était traité comme un moins que rien, comme un animal. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre ce genre de réactions ! Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Son maître, Sosuke était venu le chercher, le sauver. Il était resté avec lui, il l'avait rassuré et consolé. Il ressentait quelque chose envers son maître mais il ne savait pas dire ce que s'était. Il se sentait bien avec lui, voulait rester avec lui, était en confiance, n'avait pas peur en sa présence. Il aimait les caresses du brun. Il aimait être dans ses bras et dormir avec lui.

Après le repas, ils eurent le droit au thé habituel. Fait notable, Gin s'assit au plus près de son maître. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi, mais il en avait besoin. Enfin pas tout à fait, il en avait envi aussi et cela était tout nouveau pour lui. Cela devait être la première fois qu'il avait envi de quelque chose. C'était un peu étrange et puis il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en avait le droit.

C'était toujours le même problème avec l'argenté. Il n'avait jamais eu de liberté. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non et, comme il était d'une personnalité discrète, il ne testait pas ses limites. Il préférait s'en assurer. Il fallait dire qu'il avait aussi peur de faire une bêtise et donc de recevoir une punition.

Mais Sosuke ne vit rien à redire sur le fait que l'argenté s'était assis près de lui. Au contraire, il en était ravi. Avoir Gin près de lui était la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Maintenant il pouvait se le dire. Il n'en avait pas honte et encore moins peur. Il était tombé amoureux de son mignon petit protégé. Il voulait le garder pour lui, l'enfermer dans une bulle pour que rien ne lui arrive. Il n'y pouvait rien, il voulait que rien ne lui arrive. Il en était définitivement amoureux ! Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose c'était que son adorable argenté tombe amoureux de lui aussi.

Ensuite, ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé de celle-ci. Au fil des heures, Gin finit l'après-midi blotti contre son maître sans que cela ne dérange ni l'un ni l'autre. Bien au contraire, le brun était content de voir une petite tête argenté pelotonnée contre lui. L'heure du thé approchait mais Gin n'était pas enclin à se détacher de son maître. En clair, il ne voulait pas bouger et il ne voulait pas non plus que le brun bouge, il voulait rester callé contre lui. Aizen, lui, sourit face à ce comportement. Son argenté était vraiment adorable. Il décida de faire l'impasse sur sa boisson préféré pour aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas résister à son protégé vu comment il était blotti contre lui à lire un livre tranquillement et confortablement installé sous une couverture.

Cependant, il fallut bien se lever à un moment ou un autre. Le moment du repas approchant, il fallait bien passer à table. Ce fut en cachant sa déception que Gin suivit son maître pour aller prendre le repas dans la salle à manger. En mangeant, l'argenté réfléchit. Il se demanda s'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-« Quelque chose te tracasse, Gin ? » questionna le brun en voyant la mine préoccupé de son voisin de table.

-« Je…euh non. » mentit l'argenté.

-« Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, tu peux me le dire tu sais ? » rassura Aizen.

-« Mais…je... mhm… » hésita Gin en rougissant légèrement, pensant à sa demande.

-« Qui a-t-il, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » tranquillisa le maître des lieux.

Gin baissa la tête honteusement et rougit « Je….dormir…avec…vous. » demanda-t-il.

Aizen écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son protégé lui fasse ce genre de demande, surtout après ce qu'il avait subi. Il fut surpris mais vraiment heureux de cette demande. Et puis Gin était adorable, irrésistible, il ne pouvait pas refuser. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie.

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour beaucoup, je dormirai avec toi alors il n'y a pas à t'inquiéter. » soulagea Aizen.

-« Je…merci Sosuke. » dit le plus petit.

Aizen sourit, d'un sourire rassurant et agréable. Il se réjouit d'avance de pouvoir dormir une nouvelle fois avec un joli trésor dans ses bras. Après une nouvelle tasse de thé, l'argenté partit enfiler un yakuta pour dormir plus confortablement. Il retourna dans la chambre de son maître un peu anxieux. Il avait déjà dormi avec le brun mais cette fois c'était lui qui l'avait demandé. Aizen avait eu l'air plutôt heureux de dormir avec lui, cela le rassurait quelque peu. Il frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre du maître des lieux et ce dernier l'autorisa à entrer.

Le plus vieux était assis dans son petit salon à lire un livre mais il le posa sur la table aussitôt que le plus petit entra dans la pièce. Il accueillit le nouvel arrivant avec un léger sourire agréable, sans doute pour mettre en confiance son petit protégé. Le brun tapota une place près de lui et le plus jeune s'y assit. Le maître de maison caressa doucement et tendrement les cheveux argent. Il voulait rassurer et déstresser son petit protégé qui semblait vraiment tendu. Le plus jeune aima cette délicate attention de la part de son maître. D'ailleurs ce dernier fit une petite annonce.

-« Je vais aller me changer pour la nuit tu peux te mettre au lit si tu le souhaites. » dit le brun.

L'argenté acquiesça et regarda son maître partir dans la salle de bain. Dès qu'il eut disparu de sa vue, Gin alla tranquillement se coucher dans les draps du lit d'Aizen. Il s'installa du même côté que la dernier fois et attendit tranquillement le brun qui finissait de se changer. Le dit brun revient quelque minutes après être parti dans sa salle de bain. Il trouva son petit protégé sous les couettes qui l'attendait sagement. Sosuke ne traina pas plus longtemps et alla s'allonger aux côtés de son argenté.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, une review?!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Il hésita quelque peu mais lorsque le brun reprit ses caresses sur ses cheveux argent, il se blottit dans les bras de son maître tel un petit chaton. Cette vision était agréable à voir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'argenté pour s'endormir même s'il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, mais les intentions que lui procuraient son maître l'endormirent de la plus agréable des façons. Aizen sourit, ce simple geste avait toujours le même effet, il s'endormait si facilement mais cela était d'autant plus agréable. Il le câlina encore quelque instant avant de, lui aussi, tomber dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

Le réveil se fit en douceur, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de se lever. Enfin il fallait bien le faire à un moment ou à un autre. Et oui, il le fallait bien car Aizen avait prévu quelque chose à faire avec le plus petit. Il avait envie de le faire changer d'air et de passer un petit moment calme sans que tous les domestiques ne gravitent autour de lui. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'Aizen détestait ses domestiques, c'était juste qu'après l'histoire d'Hinamori, il voulait l'éloigner quelque peu pour qu'il puisse prendre un peu de recul.

Il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il avait sous-estimé la force de caractère de Gin. Il était heureux de son erreur. Gin avait l'air un peu fragilisé mais pas détruit. Il était plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Cependant, il avait tout de même une faiblesse, la preuve était qu'ils dormaient ensemble et sur la demande de l'argenté. Enfin ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre, bien au contraire.

Après s'être douché et habillé, l'argenté rejoignit le plus vieux dans la salle pour aller prendre le petit déjeuné. De là, Aizen engagea la conversation.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, merci et vous Sosuke ? » s'enquit l'argenté.

-« Très bien. » répondit le brun avec un doux sourire.

-« Tu te sens bien aujourd'hui ? » enquêta le plus vieux.

-« Oui.» garanti Gin.

-« Cela te dirait que nous partions quelque jours ? » demanda Aizen.

-« Je…euh…oui. » hésita le plus jeune, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait répondre.

Il aimait partir avec Sosuke mais il n'avait pas dit où ils allaient, alors il ne savait pas trop. Mais de toute façon, il lui faisait confiance.

-« J'ai une petit maison sympathique dans un petit village isolé, j'aimerai y passer quelque jours avec toi. » expliqua calmement le maître des lieux. « Cela te convient-il ? » rajouta-t-il.

-« Oui, Sosuke. » répondit Gin enchanté par l'idée.

Il avait déjà hâte d'y être. Cela lui rappela le séjour aux sources chaudes. Il avait trouvé ce moment très agréable. Gin ne cacha pas son contentement, chose qui ravie le plus vieux.

-« Nous partirons tout à l'heure. » informa le brun.

Le plus jeune se contenta d'hocher la tête, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il ne pouvait que montrer son accord. Ils finirent de prendre le petit déjeuné dans le calme et dans un silence agréable. Aizen fit faire leurs bagages rapidement. Il prévint aussi son cuisiner ainsi qu'un domestique de tout faire et de se préparer. Il limita le nombre de personnes qui graviteraient autours d'eux. Décidément depuis quelque temps, il s'accordait beaucoup de vacance. Il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre de cet état de fait ! Vers dix heures les valises furent prêtes et ils prirent la direction de la petite maison de campagne de Sosuke.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour que le couple arrive à la résidence secondaire du brun. Il était vrai que, comparé à son manoir, cette maison était petite. Mais pour d'autres personnes, elle était de taille plutôt raisonnable. Gin fut surpris, cette maison était simple assez petite avec un magnifique jardin assez traditionnel. Aizen l'accompagna à l'intérieur et lui fit visiter la petite demeure.

Gin s'y sentit bien. Il n'y avait presque personne, chose qui apaisa le plus jeune. Dans cette demeure se tenait aussi une grande bibliothèque, avec une multitude de livres. Il aurait de quoi s'occuper. D'ailleurs il commença de suite avec un livre choisi au hasard par Aizen. Pendant que le brun partait régler les derniers détails de sécurité, Gin lisait son livre tranquillement et confortablement installé sur un petit canapé. Il se mit à espérer que le brun passe tout le week-end avec lui et non pas dans ses dossiers. Il voulait que le séjour se déroule comme le week-end aux Osen. Mais voyant son maître partir il désespéra un peu. Enfin pas pour longtemps, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard le dit maître réapparut avec un doux sourire aux lèvres et prit le parti de s'assoir tout près de son petit protégé.

-« Donne-moi ton livre Gin, je vais te faire la lecture. » demanda le brun avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Gin, surpris et pris de cour, mit un peu de temps avant de réagir. Mais il finit par donner le livre à son maître et il s'installa presque assis sur le brun. Ce dernier sourit et commença sa lecture d'une voix douce en câlinant doucement le trésor qu'il avait dans les bras. Tout ça sans déplaire au dit trésor. Le reste de la journée ce passa ainsi, Gin écoutait son maître lui faire la lecture et Aizen profitait de cela pour le câliner et passer un agréable moment avec lui. Vers cinq heures, une tasse de thé leur fut servie. On ne dérogeait pas à ce rituel avec Aizen. Puis avant le repas, ils partirent faire une petite balade dans le petit bois situé près de la propriété du brun.

Après le repas, le brun accompagna le plus jeune dans sa chambre et lui rappela qu'il pouvait venir le voir s'il avait le moindre problème. Gin acquiesça mais il n'était pas très rassuré. Il prit sa douche et passa un yakuta. Il n'avait pas envi de dormir seul, il voulait aller dormir avec son maître. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa chambre pour aller frapper à celle qui était en face de la sienne.

Lorsque le plus vieux entendit frapper à sa porte, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris. D'un côté il espérait que Gin vienne pour lui demander de rester avec lui. Le plus jeune ouvrit timidement la porte après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer. Il aperçut son maître en train de lire tranquillement un livre.

-« Sosuke...je peux…dormir avec…vous ? » demanda hésitant le plus jeune.

-« Bien sûr fait donc » sourit le brun qui fut content de voir ses espérances réalisées.

L'argenté entra timidement dans la chambre de son maître, il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter.

-« Tu peux aller te coucher, je vais te rejoindre après. » expliqua le plus vieux.

Gin avisa le lit de son maître et s'y coucha. Il soupira de bien être, le lit était confortable et les couvertures bien épaisses et douces. En somme c'était le même que celui qu'il avait dans sa chambre, mais celui de son maître lui parut beaucoup mieux. Aizen cacha son sourire. Il allait bien dormir cette nuit. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, il alla se coucher auprès de son petit trésor. Gin s'était déjà endormi mais il vint inconsciemment se blottir contre son maître, chose qui ravit le dit maître qui prit son petit protégé dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte.

Le plus jeune se sentait bien ici, il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette endroit. Il se blottit encore plus contre cette source de confort, de bien-être et de chaleur. C'était le cas de le dire, Gin dormit comme un bébé bercé par les bras de son maître et ce fut tout naturellement que le matin il n'eut pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Aizen le réveilla avec douceur, et Gin dut ouvrir les yeux un peu à contre cœur. Son maître le regardait souriant et lui caressait les cheveux avec délicatesse. L'argenté appréciait vraiment la main de son maître dans ses cheveux. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, Gin sourit un peu. Aizen ne rêvait pas, Gin était simplement en train de lui sourire. Un petit sourire mais tellement doux qu'il ravit le cœur du brun. Il le trouvait tout bonnement magnifique, un petit sourire qui illuminait le visage de l'argenté. Vraiment très beau, ce fut les seuls mots qui arrivèrent au cerveau du brun lorsqu'il le vit sourire ainsi. Ensuite le brun fut fier, oui fier car c'était grâce à lui que Gin souriait, d'un beau sourire.

Gin avec son petite sourire aux lèvres voyait que son maître avait l'air content, voir même heureux, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne chercha pas vraiment à savoir, il voyait son maître content et cela lui suffisait. Lui aussi était heureux de voir son maître ainsi.

Prit dans son élan de contentement, Sosuke posa doucement et délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de Gin. Il ne se recula pas mais il se demanda ce que son maître lui faisait, d'ailleurs il le questionna du regard. Regard interrogatif que le brun capta.

-« C'est un bisou Gin. » expliqua-t-il.

-« Un bisou… » dit l'argenté.

Il ne trouva pas ça désagréable du tout.

-« Tu n'aimes pas les bisous ? » demanda le plus vieux.

-« Non, c'est agréable et doux. » s'exprima le plus jeune.

Aizen fut agréablement surpris, il apprécia fortement la réponse et la réaction de son protégé face à son baiser. Il était sûr que c'était le premier que recevait l'argenté.

-« On ne t'en a jamais fait ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

-« Non. » répondit le plus petit.

-« Je t'en ferrais tous les jours, ça te va ? » proposa le brun.

-« Oui. » Gin était content. Il aimait bien quand son maître l'embrasse ainsi sur le front, et il allait le faire tous les jours.

Aizen sourit. L'argenté aimait ses baisers et c'était le principal. Il lui refit un bisou sur le front, et Gin en fut content. Le brun serra doucement le plus petit dans ses bras, il voulait un câlin et l'argenté lui donna satisfaction en se blottissant contre lui. Il aimait tellement la présence et la chaleur du brun. Il en profita pour caresser doucement le dos du plus jeune, il pouvait le faire maintenant, son dos était cicatrisé. Gin apprécia les doux mouvements de son maître sur son dos. Il aimait quand le plus vieux le touchait comme ça, doucement et tendrement. Un geste tellement différent de ce qu'il subissait avant.

Ils restèrent quelque temps ainsi, chacun profitant de ce moment de tendresse. Le seul domestique présent apporta le plateau petit déjeuné discrètement. Aizen se leva et mit le plateau sur le lit et s'assit tout près de l'argenté, qui lui se colla à son maitre tel un chaton. Et bien sur le brun sourit content de ce comportement.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux tranquillement et Gin but le thé avec plaisir.

-« Tu aimes le thé ? » demanda le brun.

-« Oui beaucoup Sosuke » répondit le plus jeune.

Aizen sourit content. Gin commençait à aimer certaine chose et ce pour son plus grand plaisir. Le brun passa doucement un bras autours de son protégé, qui ne dit rien face à cela. Il but tranquillement son thé sans vraiment manger grand-chose. Il n'aimait pas manger le matin, comme si son estomac n'était pas encore réveillé. Le Aizen ne dit rien, peut-être qu'il ne mangeait pas le matin mais il mangeait assez bien le midi et le soir. Et ça c'était suffisant pour l'instant, lui-même ne mangeait pas vraiment le matin, alors pourquoi devoir forcer Gin pour un seul petit repas.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui, enfin le temps qu'ils se lavent, il serait déjà l'heure de manger, vu que ni lui ni l'argenté n'était près de bouger. Il pensait tout de même aller à la petite ville d'à côté pour faire un peu de shopping dans l'après-midi. Il savait précisément ce qu'il cherchait, il espéra que cella allait plaire à son protégé. Enfin, il lui en parlerait au déjeuné pour l'instant il voulait juste profiter de ce moment câlin avec son trésor.

* * *

><p>Un nouveau chapitre de terminer, une reviews?<p>

Petit message a Suki, je suis ravie de ta proposition et j'accepte, je te remercie beaucoup!

Tant qu'on y est je remercie Akirafye pour toutes ses corrections.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Gin était bien ici, dans cette chambre, dans les bras de Sosuke, il ne voulait pas vraiment bouger, il voulait rester le plus longtemps comme ça. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, avant quand il pensait au brun il l'appelait maître dans ses pensées. Mais depuis peu cela avait changé, dans ses pensées il l'appelait maintenant Sosuke. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était bien mais il préférait l'appelait Sosuke dans ses pensées plutôt que maître. C'était plus…enfin il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il trouvait ça mieux.

Aizen posa le plateau au sol, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il prit ensuite la télécommande dans sa table de nuit et alluma la télé, il épia les réactions de Gin.

Gin regarda ce qui était la télé. Il savait ce que c'était. Il avait déjà vu ça une fois dans la prison mais celle-là était beaucoup plus grande et les images beaucoup plus belle. Il regarda quelques instants la télé. Mais il se dit au bout de quelques minutes qu'il préférait les livres, il les trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant et il pouvait imaginer beaucoup de chose.

Le brun sourit, son protéger n'avait pas l'air de bien apprécier la télé, mais il voulait lui faire découvrir de nouvelle chose. Lui non plus n'était pas un grand fan de télé mais il aimait bien de temps en temps pour se vider l'esprit, penser à autre chose et parfois regarder de bon film.

-« Tu n'aimes pas la télé ? » questionna gentiment Aizen.

-« C'est que je préfère les livres Sosuke. » dit Gin pas très sûr de lui.

-« Je m'en doute, mais moi aussi. » le brun sourit gentiment. « Mais il arrive qu'il y est des bons films et j'aime bien les regarder. »

-« D'accord Sosuke. » s'exprima l'argenté.

Le brun sourit et mit la chaîne des informations. L'argenté lui ne regardait que d'un œil, il écoutait plus qu'autre chose. Il préférait plus être dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier sourit, Gin était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Si il devait choisir un petit surnom à son protéger, ça serait sans aucun doute chaton. Il était tout aussi mignon et adorable, un petit être qu'on a envie de garder jalousement et précieusement pour soi, de le câliner, de le chérir, de l'aimer. Il aimerait bien appeler l'argenté comme ça, ce serait tellement plus mignon.

-« Dis-moi Gin, ça te va si je te donne un surnom ? » demanda-t-il.

-« euh …non Sosuke. » Répondit le plus jeune. Il se demandait quel surnom allait lui donner le brun, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette demande. Mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir il allait dire oui et sûrement pas non.

-« Bien, mon petit chaton, ça te va très bien. » dit le brun.

L'argenté ne dit rien, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son maître pourquoi pas. Et puis ce n'était pas un surnom méchant alors ça lui allait. Le brun fut content son protéger ne semblait pas blessé par ce surnom, et c'était tant mieux. Il serra doucement son chaton contre lui. Le dit chaton se laissa faire content d'être contre son maître et cela lui suffisait.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures ainsi l'un contre l'autre, tranquillement. Finalement voyant l'heure Aizen décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se laver. L'argenté parti donc dans sa salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et mit des vêtements de ville sur le conseil du brun. Ce dernier en fit de même de son côté. Ayant fini rapidement le brun attendit le plus jeune dans sa chambre. Ce dernier réapparu rapidement habillé en vêtement de ville. Le brun sourit doucement, ces vêtements lui allait bien même si il n'était pas très à l'aise dedans. Ils allèrent dans la salle pour prendre le déjeuner, Aizen en profita pour parler du programme de la journée.

-« nous irons nous promener cette après-midi, ça te vas ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Oui Sosuke. » répondit Gin. Toutes les ballades avec le brun ont été agréables, alors celle-ci allait l'être aussi à coup sûr.

Gin aimait bien les ballades et ça le brun le savait parfaitement. C'était parfaitement compréhensible quand on vécut toute sa vie dans une cellule enfermé sans sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

-« On partira après mangé, d'accord ? » questionna le plus vieux.

L'argenté hocha un peu la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Et ils firent tranquillement leur repas.

Comme dit plus tôt, ils partirent faire une ballade dans la petite ville d'à côté. Aizen n'avait pas pris de chauffeur, il conduirait lui-même. Il voulait juste un moment rien qu'a deux sans personne d'autre. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville, le brun se gara et ils descendirent. Il prit doucement la main de l'argenté et commença à marcher tranquillement. Il savait très bien où il devait aller, une simple et petite bijouterie mais très haut de gamme. Il y entra et salua rapidement le vendeur, lui il voulait voir le propriétaire qui l'accueilli avec grand plaisir.

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Aizen ? » demanda le propriétaire faisant installer le couple dans son bureau.

Gin se laissa guider par son maître qui le fit asseoir sur une chaise confortable collé à la sienne. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, mais le brun était là, alors ça allait très bien.

-« Je cherche ce que vous faites le mieux, vous voyez de quel genre de bijou je veux parler. » expliqua simplement le brun.

Cette boutique avait une spécialité qui était les bijoux pour couple de haute gamme et bien diffèrent que ceux qu'on trouve dans les boutiques fantaisies. Il était vraiment bien travaillé et surtout unique et fait à la main.

-« Oui, bien sûr, en quel matière le voulez-vous ? » Questionna l'homme.

-« Un bracelet pas forcement masculin, en or blanc. » Exigea le brun.

-« Quelque chose de voyant ? » demanda le gérant.

-« Non, mais très travaillé. » Réclama Aizen.

-« Bien je vais vous chercher quelques modèles. » dit le propriétaire avant de s'éclipser.

Le brun profita de ce petit moment de tranquillité pour discuter avec son chaton.

-« Tu vas bien mon petit chaton ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

-« Oui Sosuke. » s'exprima le plus jeune.

-« Tu n'es pas fatigué ? » se renseigna le brun.

-« Non Sosuke. » ne menti pas l'argenté.

-« J'en suis ravi. » dit le plus vieux.

Le bijoutier revient avec un plateau de quatre bracelets finement ouvragé d'or blanc. Ils étaient collé mais on voyait bien qu'ils étaient destiné à être séparé et a être porté par deux personnes différentes. Mais ils avaient tous une particularité, lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, ils formaient un parfait tableau mais lorsqu'ils étaient séparés jamais on aurait pu se douter que ce bracelet n'était pas fini. Séparé ils étaient fait de tel manière qu'ils formaient aussi de très beau dessin. Le brun regarda attentivement les quatre bracelets, mais un attira son œil. Il était assez fin formant des arabesques très fines avec ce qui semblait être des symboles japonais. Enfin au bout de la chaîne il y avait une boule blanche sur l'un et une boule noir sur l'autre.

Le brun les prit sans demander l'avis du propriétaire. Ce dernier ne dit rien face à ce comportement.

-« Je peux avoir ton poignet s'il te plaît Gin ? » demanda le plus vieux.

-« Ha…euh…oui Sosuke. » s'exprima l'argenté en donnant sa main à son maître.

Le brun sourit et releva doucement la manche de son chaton. Il prit le bracelet à la boule blanche et le mit autour du poignet de son protéger. Ce dernier regarda son maître interrogatif.

-« Ça te va bien, c'est un cadeau pour toi et on ne refuse pas un cadeau. » dit gentiment Aizen.

Gin qui aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose mais se tait après ce que le brun a dit. Si ça ne se refuse pas, ça ne se refuse pas point final. Aizen prit l'autre bracelet et le mit à son poignet. L'argenté regarda le bracelet, il le trouva beau et très fin, il ne lui faisait pas mal. Le brun sourit gentiment en regardant la réaction de son protégé.

Le vendeur tendit un papier avec un nombre inscrit dessus. Le brun sortie sa carte et paya le bijoutier avant de sortir du magasin tenant le plus jeune par la main. IL décida de faire une petite pause dans un salon de thé pour ne pas changer. Ils furent installés un peu à l'écart sur la demande du brun.

-« Tu aimes ? « Demanda le plus vieux.

-« Oui merci Sosuke. » répondit sans mentir le plus jeune.

-« Je suis content alors. » Sourit Aizen.

Un thé leur furent servit avec quelques pâtisseries japonaises, bien dans l'ambiance de ce salon de thé. Gin le sirota en silence, il ne mangea pas, il n'avait pas faim. Aizen le surveilla en buvant et en mangeant quelques pâtisseries. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il adoré le regarder. Il buvait son thé sagement soufflant discrètement sur la tasse, il semblait vraiment adorer ce qu'il buvait. Et c'est pour ça qu'Aizen souriait, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de le voir ainsi. Il tenait sa tasse de ses deux mains et le brun pouvait voir le bracelet se balader sur le fin poignet de Gin. Il sourit encore.


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce très long retard et désolée aussi car ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé.

* * *

><p>Ils prirent leur temps dans ce salon, rien ne les retenait ailleurs. Mais il fallait bien partir un jour ou l'autre. Ils sortirent donc et se baladèrent un peu dans la petite ville comme un simple couple tout à fait normal. Une petite demi-heure plus tard et ils retournèrent a la voiture, Gin semblait fatigué même si il s'efforçait de le cacher. Et effectivement l'argenté était fatigué, mais il ne montrait rien comme à son habitude. Ce défaut de tout cacher même son état santé ne plaisait pas vraiment au brun. Mais pour l'instant il ne disait rien, il se contentait de déchiffré le visage du plus jeune pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit monter Gin dans la voiture et à peine démarré qu'il plongea dans les bras de Morphée. Aizen soupira, L'argenté ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui, ni à sa santé.<p>

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et il porta Gin dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Il le borda et alla dans la bibliothèque pour prendre des nouvelles de son entreprise qui allait parfaitement bien. Il apprit aussi qu'Hinamori s'était refugier vers un certain Toshiro un fils de il ne sait plus quoi. Ce ne devait pas être important. Tant mieux il ne la verrait plus.

Il décida de remonter voir son adorable chaton qui devait dormir paisiblement. Et c'était bien le cas, Gin dormait parfaitement bien, un vrai petit ange. Il le regarda un peu et le brun posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune. Un simple court baiser simple et chaste, juste ça. Rien de plus et rien de moins. Gin ne se réveilla pas, ni ne bougea pas. Il ne semblait pas effrayer ou révulsé par ce baiser même si il dormait. Sosuke sourit et murmura trois mots à l'oreille de Gin avant de partir à ses dossiers qui l'attendait eux aussi sagement sur la petite table.

Il travailla trois bonnes heures avant que le petit chaton commençait à bouger dans le lit. Aizen se leva et alla s'assoir tout près de son petit chaton. Il lui caressa doucement et tendrement les cheveux, et Gin ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-« Coucou mon petit chaton ». Parla gentiment le brun.

Gin se réveilla doucement et gentiment. Une fois les yeux ouvert il regarda son maître content de le voir. Il aimait vraiment son maître il se demandait si son maître l'aimait aussi ou alors si il faisait ça pour être simplement gentil. Cela lui rappela le vieux monsieur, il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom. Il était gentil et il était à la prison parce qu'il avait dit des mauvaises choses. Mais avec lui le vieux monsieur n'avait jamais rien dit de méchant. Il lui avait appris à lire, à écrire, à compter et à dessiner. C'était la chose qu'il préférait faire avec la lecture. Il aimait dessiner et le vieux monsieur lui avait tout appris. Il avait aimé le vieux monsieur mais il n'aimait pas Aizen pareil. C'était diffèrent, c'était plus fort. Quand le monsieur était partit il avait été triste mais si Aizen partait il serait encore plus triste. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment appeler ça.

Sosuke regarda son petit chaton qui semblait penser à quelque chose. Ce souvenir n'avait pas l'air désagréable vu la tête de son petit argenté.

-« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ? » Demanda gentiment Aizen.

-« Au vieux monsieur qui m'a appris ». Répondit l'argenté.

-« Qui t'a appris ? » Questionna Aizen ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que l'argenté lui disait.

-« Tout appris, à lire, écrire, compter, dessiner » Il comptait sur ses doigts en même temps qu'il parlait.

-« Dessiner, tu sais faire ça ? » Demanda intrigué le plus vieux.

-« Oui le vieux monsieur m'a appris ». Dit Gin.

-« J'aimerais bien voir ça ». S'exprima Aizen.

-« Je peux vous montrer Sosuke ». Dit le plus jeune très sûr de lui.

Aizen alla chercher une feuille et un crayon de bois et les donna au plus jeune vraiment pressé de voir cela de ses propres yeux. Décidément Gin le surprendrait toujours. L'argenté prit la feuille et le crayon.

-« Je dessine quoi ? » demanda Gin regardant le brun.

-« Ce dont tu as envie mon chaton ». Répondit le plus vieux impatient de voir le résultat.

Gin se mit bien et entreprit de faire le portrait de son maître. Il n'y avait rien d'autre de beau à dessiner. Comprenant ce que son chaton allait faire, il se mit bien et attendit de voir le résultat. L'argenté avait bien apprit et ses gestes était sûr et extrêmement précis. Au bout de bon trois quart d'heure Gin avait fini. C'était son talent, là où il avait son génie en quelque sorte. Il montra le résultat à son maître pas peu faire de lui. Aizen était bleffé, ce dessin était très très réussit. Il regarda son chaton, il était vraiment fier de lui.

-« C'est magnifique Gin ». S'exprima le plus vieux.

-« il est pas aussi beau que le vrai ». Dit Gin qui avait parlé sans réfléchir.

Là, Aizen écarquilla les yeux. Gin le trouvait beau. Eh bien, il allait de surprise en surprise mais toutes des surprises agréable. Le brun déposa un petit bisou sur la joue du plus jeune.

-« Merci mon chaton ». Dit Aizen vraiment content.

Gin, lui souriait. Il était content d'avoir fait plaisir à son maître. Il lui ferait tous les dessins qu'il voulait si son maître était content de ça. Aizen alla le ranger très précieusement, il le gardera toujours près de lui. Tien en parlant de ça, il n'avait pas de photo de son petit chaton, ça l'attristait un peu. Il voulait le mettre en fond d'écran de son téléphone et sur son ordinateur aussi, en fait il voulait l'avoir partout avec lui. Il prit son portable et alla vers Gin.

-« Je peux te demander quelque chose mon chaton » Demanda le brun.

-« oui Sosuke. » répondit Gin, il pensait qu'il allait devoir faire un autre dessin chose qui ne le dérangé pas du tout.

-« Je veux prendre une photo de toi, je peux ? » questionna le brun qui ne voulait pas brusquer son petit chaton.

-« oui Sosuke ». Gin ne voulait rien lui refuser.

-« Alors fait moi un beau sourire ». Dit le brun près à prendre la photo.

Gin lui fit un beau sourire, il voulait faire plaisir à son maître. En fait il aimait lui faire plaisir. Aizen rit sa photo content de lui, son chaton était vraiment beau. Il la mit de suite en fond d'écran de son téléphone et partie remercier son petit argenté en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue. Ça aussi Gin aimait bien.

Aizen guida son chaton dans le salon pour y aller prendre le thé, le dit chaton aimait ça et Sosuke le savait. Ils prirent le thé tranquillement dans un silence agréable, ils profitèrent tous les deux de ce moment calme et reposant. Ils décidèrent de rester dans le petit salon. Le brun prit un livre et commença la lecture à haute voix et l'argenté se pelotonna contre lui tel un vrai petit chaton. La fin de l'après ce passa dans le calme absolu. Aizen lisait et Gin écoutait avec attention et plaisir. C'était un livre peu épais et il fut assez rapidement fini. Gin avait beaucoup apprécié ce moment, d'ailleurs son petit sourire en témoignait et ça le plus vieux le vit bien. Il se promit de faire ce genre de séance lecture plus souvent.

Le brun accompagna le plus jeune vers la salle à manger pour y prendre le repas. Ils le prirent parlant du livre qu'Aizen avait lu plus tôt. Une conversation en toute simplicité. A la fin du repas Sosuke décida de faire gouter une nouvelle boisson à son chaton : le chocolat chaud liégeois. La boisson leur fut servi sur la table et l'argenté regarda la tasse avec la mousse blanche au-dessus interrogatif. Le plus vieux sourit, décidément il était très expressif.

-« C'est un chocolat liégeois Gin. » expliqua Aizen.

-« Ah oui, d'accord Sosuke. » Dit l'argenté se posa des questions sur cette boisson.

-« Goutes tu verras. » Encouragea le plus vieux.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et bu ce qu'il y avait dans la tasse. Il trouva ça très bon, peut-être même plus que le thé C'était doux, sucré et il aimait le goût du chocolat.

-« Tu aimes ? » questionna le plus vieux.

-« Oui Sosuke. » Répondit l'argenté.

-« Tu préfères le thé ou le chocolat ? » Se renseigna Aizen.

-« Eh bien…le chocolat. » S'exprima Gin.

Aizen sourit content de la réponse, en même temps il s'en doutait. « Je suis content de voir que tu aimes ça, tu pourras en boire autant que tu voudras. »

Gin hocha la tête, il aimait ça vraiment, c'était tellement bon. Il sourira un peu, tout ça pour le ravissement d'Aizen. L'argenté fini sa tasse lentement savourant chaque gorgé. Le brun sourit et il lui donna sa tasse. Le plus jeune fut un peu surprit de ce geste mais il se rattrapa vite en buvant la tasse de son maître comme la sienne. Le dit maître sourit, son protégé ne semblait pas du tout dégouté de boire après lui. Après qu'il eut fini, Aizen se pencha doucement et vient lécher les lèvres de son chaton un peu chocolaté. Gin fut saisie au début il ne comprenait pas, mais il vit rapidement que son maître ne lui faisait rien de mal et même que cela était plutôt agréable. Après son rapide nettoyage il se recula de son chaton.

-« Tu avais du chocolat sur les lèvres et ça… » Le brun posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son chaton dans un chaste baiser « c'est un bisou, ça te dérange ? ». Expliqua le plus vieux.

-« Non Sosuke. » Répondit sans mentir le plus jeune.

Là, à cet instant Aizen était très très heureux. Il pouvait embrasser son Gin comme il le voulait, ça ne le déranger pas du tout. Aizen en profita un peu et reposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son chaton, dans un baiser tout aussi chaste que le premier mais un peu plus long, de pas grand-chose mais un peu plus long tout de même. Aizen rompit doucement ce doux baiser et regarda Gin. Il ne vit aucune peur ni aucun dégout. Et pour cause, l'argenté apprécia ce doux contact. Il avait vu cela dans un livre interdit par la prison, c'était un bisou d'amoureux. Mais il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire à l'époque. Aujourd'hui il savait ce qu'était un bisou mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était amoureux. Peut-être qu'Aizen savait ce que c'était amoureux. Ce mot l'intrigué un peu. Dans son livre qu'il avait lu à la prison, les personnages qui était amoureux avait l'air heureux. Mais heureux, il ne savait pas non plus ce que c'était. Il aimerait bien savoir. Il prit de nouveau son courage à deux mains pour parler au brun.

-« Euh…Sosuke…» Demanda timidement le plus jeune.

-« Oui dis-moi Gin » Encouragea le plus vieux.

-« C'est quoi…amoureux ? » Questionna l'argenté.

Aizen fut surprit de cette question soudaine. Il se demanda quelques instants où Gin avait entendu ce mot. Il était sûr, pas de lui en tout cas. Dans un livre peut-être ? Mais Aizen n'avait de livre à l'eau de rose. Donc où ? La question le titillait.

-« Où as-tu entendu ce mot mon chaton ? » Enquêta le plus vieux assez curieux.

-« Dans un livre interdit à la prison » Répondit franchement Gin.

-« Tu te souviens de quel livre c'était ? » Demanda Aizen.

« Euh…Marianne, une étoile pour Napoléon » Dit le plus jeune.

Le brun ne connaissait pas du tout ce livre, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment grave, il devait répondre à la question de son protégé. « Amoureux c'est un sentiment. Quand on est attiré vers une personne, on a toujours envie d'être avec elle et de la rendre heureuse. On veut la voir sourire, l'entendre rire et la protégé aussi. »

« Alors c'est quoi un bisou amoureux ? » Questionna le plus jeune qui voulait tout savoir.

* * *

><p>Une reviews quand même?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Désolée pour ce retard! J'ai si honte... Mais avec mes études (de droit) j'ai moins le temps d'écrire.

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Tite Kubo.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...

* * *

><p>Le plus jeune s'exécuta et alla s'assoir sur les cuisses de son maître qui passa doucement ses bras autours de de la taille fragile de son chaton. Tiens en parlant de chaton.<p>

-« Tu as déjà vu des chats Gin ? » questionna le plus vieux.

-« Dans les livres. » répondit le plus jeune comme si c'était évident.

-« On va aller en voir des vraies alors. On ira tout à l'heure. » Sous-entendu après son câlin.

Gin hocha la tête et resta sagement sur les cuisses de son maître. Aizen était content et il câlina doucement son chaton, il profitait de ce moment. Il regarda l'expression de Gin qui ne semblait pas du tout effrayer de se contact plutôt très proche, il semblait en confiance voir même à l'aise. Aizen était content. Ils profitèrent tous les deux de ce simple moment câlin. Un vrai câlin en pleine journée avec un Gin réveillé. Mais comme promit plus tôt Aizen prévient Gin qu'ils allaient voir des chats. Ils s'habillèrent et Aizen prit la voiture direction l'animalerie. Il hésitait encore, peut être allait-il en prendre un si Gin les aimait.

Le brun avait bien calculé son coût, on était dimanche en pleine après-midi, tout cela pour dire qu'il n'allait pas y avoir grand monde. Il se gara et Gin regarda autour, c'était encore un nouvel endroit. Il n'aimait pas trop être à l'extérieur, il préférait être à la maison il se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité. Mais il n'était pas seul, il était avec Sosuke et cela le rassura.

Ils regardèrent les animaux. Les chiens d'abord, Gin ne les apprécia pas tout, même les plus petit. Après les oiseaux, ils faisaient trop de bruit et Gin commença avoir mal à la tête. Les poissons ensuite, Gin les aimaient bien. Ils avaient beaucoup de couleur et c'était tranquille. Aizen évita soigneusement les reptiles, lézards et compagnie, ça il était sûr que Gin n'aimerait pas du tout.

Enfin les chats et chatons. Là, Gin aimait vraiment beaucoup, il les regardait tous. Il les trouvait…mignon. Ils étaient tous sage, de différente couleurs, ils jouaient doucement entre eux et ils avaient l'air tout doux. Secrètement il aimerait bien pouvoir en toucher un, mais de nature il ne dit rien et regarda avec les yeux sagement. Aizen regardait plus son chaton plus que les autres chats. Il les regardait tous sans exception, il avait vraiment l'air de les aimer. Le brun se dit, à ce moment, qu'il allait vraiment en prendre un. Mais il ne savait pas si Gin aimerait les toucher. Il allait vérifier cela en interpellant un vendeur prit au hasard. Il demanda un chaton et il demanda à Gin de choisir. Il regarda tous les petits chatons qu'il y avait dans la cage de verre. Et son choix se porta sur un tout petit chaton qui était tout en boule dans un coin de la cage, il était tout blanc vu comme ça. Ce chaton lui rappelait lui avant dans sa cellule.

Le vendeur prit avec douceur le chaton et il le donna au plus vieux qui le prit doucement et le regarda. Le petit chaton miaula doucement de s'être fait réveillé. Il était tout blanc sauf les pattes et une oreille qui était noir. Il le donna à Gin qui le prit hésitant, il était tout petit, il avait peur de lui faire mal. Il regarda le chaton, il était tout mignon et tout doux. Le chaton trouvant les bras de Gin confortable se blottit doucement et reprit sa sieste. Gin ne bougea pas vraiment et observa le chaton qui s'était rendormit bien confortablement installé et qui ronronnait doucement.

-« Il semble être bien avec vous » remarqua le vendeur sans jamais obtenir de réponse car Gin vient tout de suite se collé à son maître par peur.

-« Il est tatoué et vacciné ? » demanda le plus vieux passant un bras autours de Gin pour le rassurer.

-« Oui ses vaccins sont à jours, il est stériliser, vous n'avez plus qu'à le prendre, si vous le désirez. » expliqua le vendeur.

-« Combien ? » se renseigna Aizen.

-« 100 euro, ce n'est pas un chat de race. » dit le vendeur.

-« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse ». Marmonna le plus vieux.

Pendant cette conversation, l'argenté était resté contre son maître à regarder le chaton et même à le câliner un peu. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de cette discussion.

-« Je vais vous chercher le carnet ? » demanda un peu timidement le vendeur.

-« Tout de suite » Exigea Sosuke.

Il reporta son attention vers les deux chatons près de lui. Gin câlinait doucement le chaton en faisant très attention ce qui fit sourire tendrement le brun.

-« Tu l'aimes bien dis-moi. » parla doucement Aizen.

-« Oui Sosuke, il gentil et tout doux. » Dit simplement l'argenté en relevant sa tête prêt à rendre le chaton.

-« Non Gin, ce chaton est à toi maintenant. » Précisa le plus vieux voyant le geste de son chaton.

-« A moi ? » Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Pour lui il fallait le rendre et le remettre avec les autres. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait le garder. Et ça le brun le comprit rapidement.

-« Oui on le prend avec nous. Tu sais les animaux ici attendent tous une famille et nous on va devenir la famille de celui-là. » expliqua doucement Aizen

-« Ah…d'accord » Dit Gin content de pouvoir prendre le petit chat.

Il l'aimait bien ce chaton, et Sosuke a dit qu'il serait sa famille, il était content. Et puis il a dit aussi que lui et son maître était une famille, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il aimait bien être une famille avec le brun.

Entre temps le vendeur revient rapidement avec le carnet de santé de l'animal et le donna à Aizen précisant qu'il n'avait pas de nom et que ça serait à eux de le choisir. Le brun entraîna doucement le plus jeune vers le rayon des paniers et autres accessoires indispensables lorsqu'on possède un chat. Aidé d'une vendeuse le couple choisie tout le nécessaire pour la vie du petit chat dans sa nouvelle maison. Mais toutes ces personnes, ce lieu nouveau le bruit des animaux fatiguait grandement le plus jeune. Fatigue ressenti par le chat qui se mit à miauler doucement comme pour annoncer que son petit maître était fatigué. Le brun ayant remarqué cela, se dépêcha de faire ses achats et il passa et paya rapidement avant de rejoindre la voiture.

Arrivé à celle-ci il fit tout d'abord rentrer Gin dans la dite voiture. Ensuite avec l'aide de la vendeuse, il rangea ses courses rapidement et monta dans la voiture. Gin ne dormait pas mais il caressait faiblement le chaton. Enfin il ne dormait pas encore, il finit par s'endormir deux minutes après le démarrage de la voiture, le chaton en boule sur ses jambes confortablement installé. Le plus vieux sourit face à cette vision.

Arrivé à la maison, Aizen porta doucement ses deux chatons dans sa chambre. Il coucha convenablement le plus jeune dans le lit tandis que le chaton se recoucha sur le ventre de son petit maître.

-« Tu y fais attention. » prévient gentiment Aizen qui reçus un miaulement en réponse qui voulait dire « je fais attention à mon petit maître ».

Le brun sourit gentiment et profita de ce moment pour travailler un peu sur son empire. Il travailla trois bonnes heures qui lui étaient bien suffisantes. Il remonta dans la chambre pour trouver un Gin qui commençait à se réveiller sous le regard attentif du chaton qui s'est tout de suite prit d'affection pour son petit maître. Le brun s'assit tout prêt de son chaton et le regarde se réveiller lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Gin se réveilla doucement et constata qu'il était dans le lit et il regarda son maître.

-« Coucou mon chaton, tu as bien dormit ? » demanda doucement le brun.

-« Oui, merci Sosuke » Répond le plus jeune en s'asseyant et se frottant les yeux.

* * *

><p>Un review mes amis?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi!

Désolé pour cette absence car j'étais en examen.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16:<p>

Le brun sourit et aida son chaton à s'asseoir et le prit doucement sur lui pour une autre pose câlin que l'argenté lui accorda tout de suite. De toute façons lui aussi aimait bien ce genre de moment. Sauf que là il y a le petit chat qui voulait lui aussi profiter de son petit maître et il ne s'en priva pas en sautant sur lui pour jouer. Mais le petit maître ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait et il demanda des explications à Sosuke qui lui dit qu'il voulait jouer. Le plus jeune entreprit de jouer doucement avec le chaton ne savant pas trop comment s'y prendre mais le petit chat sembla y trouver son compte. Au bout de quelques minutes le chaton décida d'aller se coucher sur l'oreiller de son petit maître. A partir de ce moment Aizen pu profiter pleinement de son adorable chaton pour continuer sa séance câlin. Gin lui aussi en profita.

-« Il faut lui donner un prénom. » dit Aizen en regardant le petit chat.

-« Un prénom ? » demanda Gin qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-« Oui, tu as une idée ? » Questionna le plus vieux.

-« Non, désolé Sosuke. » s'excusa le plus jeune.

-« Ce n'est rien chaton, que dit tu de Shiro ? » Proposa le brun.

-« Oui. » s'exprima l'argenté.

Aizen sourit et reprit son petit câlin, chose que Gin apprécia. Après une bonne dizaine de minute, le couple descendirent pour prendre le thé. Aizen avait laissé le choix à Gin entre le thé et le chocolat chaud et Gin choisie le chocolat chaud. Ils allèrent dans le salon pour prendre leur quatre heures et Gin ne mangea pas. Le brun s'inquiéta un peu. Il n'avait pas mangé ce matin, peu ce midi et là il se contentait de la tasse de chocolat. Il décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant mais il veillerait à l'assiette du plus jeune ce soir. De son côté Gin n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment mal, comme d'habitude, il se sentait normal mais il n'avait pas faim du tout. D'ailleurs il avait même du mal à finir sa tasse, mais il la fini quand même.

Le brun se posait quelques questions. Ils avaient rien mangé de particulier ce midi. Peut-être les animaux ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à une allergie, ça il en était sûr. Il verrait bien ce soir et si ça ne va il appellerait son médecin personnel. Pour l'instant il profita de ce moment en léchant les lèvres chocolatées de son petit chaton qui ne se recula pas du tout devant ce geste. Et bien sûr le plus vieux sourit content de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres fines tellement tentantes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme sinon il allait lui sauter dessus. Il donna un grand merci à son self contrôle qui était vraiment bien développé. Enfin ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi un livre à la main devant la petit cheminé du salon.

Le moment du dîner fut arrivé et là Aizen était fort attentif à l'assiette de son chaton. Une assiette normalement servit mais l'argenté n'y toucha pas du tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas faim du tout. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment mal pourtant. Aizen était inquiet, Gin était malade mais pourquoi et de quoi. Il appela tout de suite son médecin aux cheveux roses qui promit d'arriver le plus vite possible. Le brun monta avec son chaton dans sa chambre.

Le médecin arriva une heure plus tard au domicile du brun. Il se demandait ce qui se passait encore. Aizen ne lui avait rien dit au téléphone il savait juste que cela concerné l'ancien prisonnier. Il espérait trouver vite ce qu'il avait. Un serviteur le conduisit dans la chambre où Gin était allongé dans le lit un livre à la main et un chaton sur ses cuisses.

-« Aizen-sama je suis venu le plus rapidement possible. Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le médecin qui voyait que l'ancien prisonnier ne semblait pas vraiment malade.

-« Il n'a pas mangé aujourd'hui et il semble fatigué alors qu'il a dormit tout à l'heure. » Expliqua Aizen sans cacher son inquiétude.

-« Je vais regarder mais il y a une épidémie de grippe en ce moment. » Dit calmement le médecin en s'approchant de Gin avec sa mallette et s'assit sur le lit. « Je vais vous ausculter ».

L'argenté se recula et chercha Aizen qui vient tout de suite près de lui. Alors que le chaton lui partit dans la mallette du médecin pour y farfouiller. Voyant le chaton faire le médecin ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire alors que le brun était occupé à rassurer son protégé sur les intentions de cet homme.

-« Aizen-sama…que doit-je faire de cette ,,,chose ? » demanda le rose.

Gin vient tout de suite reprendre le chaton et le posa sur le lit le regardant.

-« Ton travail Szayel. » exigea fermement le plus vieux.

Le médecin hocha la tête et se mit tout de suite au travail. Il ausculta minutieusement le petit malade. Il ne trouva aucun signe de grippe. Mais tout de même la fatigue et la non appétit était un peu inquiétant. Il réfléchit deux secondes. Et regarda le chat.

-« Vous êtes allé à l'animalerie ? » questionna le rose.

-« Il est allergique au chat ? » demanda le brun.

-« Non pas du tout, je pense plutôt que c'est l'odeur de l'animalerie qui lui a tourné, demain ça ira mieux. » Dit simplement Szayel.

-« Juste une odeur ? » questionna Aizen septique.

-« Oui, certaines personnes sont sensible à certaines odeurs et ça peut les rendre malade. C'est une sensibilité olfactive. » Expliqua le médecin.

-« Il n'y a rien à faire ? » Demanda Aizen qui n'aimait pas voir Gin dans cet état.

-« Pas grand-chose à part une écharpe ou autre chose imprégné d'un parfum agréable pour lui qu'il faudra utiliser dans les endroits où son odorat peut être sensible. » Expliqua le rose.

-« Bien, merci Szayel. » remercie le brun en amenant son médecin à la porte de la chambre.

Gin, lui c'était recouché en câlinant le chaton, il était fatigué et n'avait pas écouté un mot de la conversation entre son maître et le médecin. Après avoir congédié son médecin personnel il retourna voir son chaton. Il s'assit tout près de lui et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Gin le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-« Certaines odeurs te rendent malade. » expliqua simplement le plus vieux.

Gin ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que lui disait son maître. Des odeurs le rendent malade ? Il ne comprenait pas du tout. Il se contenta de regarder son maître.

-« Quand on sort il faudra que tu me dises si les odeurs te semble mauvaise d'accord ? » demanda Aizen.

-« D'accord Sosuke » Répondit Gin.

Aizen sourit et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Il borda bien l'argenté et lui dit qu'il pouvait dormir et qu'il le rejoindrait un peu plus tard. Et quelques minutes plus tard Gin dormait avec le chaton contre sa tête dormant lui aussi. Deux heures plus tard le brun monta se coucher dans le même lit que son protégé, c'était devenu une très bonne habitude. Il dormait paisiblement avec une mine vraiment adorable. Pour ne pas le déranger dans son sommeil, le brun se contenta juste de coller son torse au dos de son protégé.

Le lendemain matin l'argenté ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il était entouré d'une douce chaleur et il voulait que cela reste ainsi. Il savait qu'il y avait Sosuke derrière lui, il reconnaissait sa chaleur et son odeur aussi et au-dessus de sa tête il y avait une petite boule de poil toute douce qui devait être sans aucun doute Shiro. Il était bien comme ça, il voulait y rester encore. Et il le pouvait son maître semblait dormir enfin ça s'était ce qu'il pensait. Car le brun était bel et bien réveiller mais il profitait de ce moment. Il avait senti Gin ce réveiller et il avait vu qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à se lever. Il sourit tendrement, s'il ne voulait pas se lever c'est qu'il était bien comme il était. Le brun se mit doucement à caresser les cheveux argent. Au touché de son maître, Gin ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il appréciait les caresses de son maître.

-« Bonjour chaton, tu as bien dormit ? » demanda Aizen.

Gin se retourna doucement, faisant attention au chaton, pour voir son maître.

-« Oui et vous ? » s'enquit le plus jeune.

-« Très bien mon chaton » dit le plus vieux en faisant un bisou sur la joue de son voisin et en lui caressant les cheveux.

Siro bien réveillé voyant son petit maître en train de se faire câliné par Aizen décida de faire son apparition en sautant pile entre le couple. Aizen ria doucement face à ce comportement et Siro vient demander son câlin du matin à son petit maître. Gin lui accorda ce câlin et regarda son maître qui riait. L'argenté sourit, il aimait cette ambiance. Son maître semblait content et le petit chaton lui procurait une chaleur nouvelle. Il l'aimait bien mais ce n'était pas pareil pour Aizen, il l'aimait d'une façon différente. Il ne savait pas comme définir ces deux sentiments qu'il ressentait, il était semblable mais pas totalement.

-« Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner ? » demanda le plus vieux.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et prit le chaton contre lui et suivit le plus vieux dans le salon pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Le petit chaton lui avait le droit à du lait. Gin lui allait mieux que la veille, il but son chocolat et mangea quelques biscuits. Le chaton lui ne se contenta pas de son lait et vient sauter sur les genoux de son petit maître pour lui voler son biscuit. Aizen rit et Gin regarda le chaton ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le chaton mangea le reste du biscuit et se coucha sur les genoux de son petit maître. Cependant durant un instant le chaton dû se contenter du canapé le temps que Gin aille prendre sa douche. A peine Gin revenu que le chat vient sur lui pour jouer. Gin joua avec lui et Aizen vient dans ce jeu pour le plus grand bonheur du chaton.

Toute la matinée le couple avait joué avec le chaton qui ne se lassait pas de ce jeu rien que pour lui. Et puis son petit maître semblait conten0,t il souriait. Un beau et vrai sourire pour le bonheur d'Aizen. Gin était tellement mignon, il voulait toujours le voir sourire, toujours l'avoir avec lui, entendre sa voix, l'entendre rire aussi. Il aimerait beaucoup entendre son rire, il allait devoir attendre encore un peu pour ça mais il était sûr que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment.

Ils stoppèrent les amusements pour aller le déjeuner. Cette fois le chaton se contenta du lait, ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette de son petit maître ne lui faisait pas envie. Après avoir bu son lait il alla se coucher sagement pendant que le couple déjeunait tranquillement. Le petit chaton dormant au pied du feu, le couple décida d'aller faire une petite promenade dans le jardin, plutôt vaste du maître des lieux. Dans ce jardin le regard de Gin était toujours attiré vers les rosiers. Il y en avait pas mal dans ce jardin pour la simple bonne raison qu'il donné des fleurs assez régulièrement et qu'il était facile d'entretien. Le brun le remarqua tout de suite. Gin aimait-il ces fleurs ? Ça serait tellement mignon.

Le brun prit la sorte de paire de ciseau et alla couper des roses de différentes couleurs et bien ouvertes. Il enleva les épines et en fit un bouquet avant de le donner à Gin. L'argenté le prit et porta le bouquet à son nez pour le sentir. Aizen sourit il avait vu juste, son chaton aimait ces fleurs. De simples roses, c'était vraiment mignon. Gin était content pour si peu, il aimait les plaisirs simples et Aizen aimait ça, il n'était pas compliqué et facile à rendre heureux. Au moins il savait quel odeur il allait mettre sur l'écharpe de Gin pour ne pas qu'il soit malade. Pendant ce temps-là, Shiro découvrait la maison d'une façon…personnelle. Résultat des courses il était tout sale. Le domestique présent dans la maison vient trouver son maître.

-« Aizen-sama…euh…le chat est comment dire tout sale » dit le domestique.

-« Pardon ? » Aizen n'avait pas tout comprit.

-« Il a découvert la maison à sa manière en quelque sorte, surtout la cuisine » expliqua le serviteur.

-« Ha…je vois. Gin, je crois que Shiro a besoin d'un bain. » Dit calmement Aizen en souriant trouvant cela plutôt drôle.

-« D'accord Sosuke. »S'exprima le plus jeune.

Le couple rentra et chercha le chaton. Ils le retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. C'est vrai qu'il était sale avec de la farine et d'autres choses qui semblaient indéfinissables. Gin le prit, s'en mettant sur les vêtements et l'amena à la salle de bain. Aizen le suivit s'en rien dire se demandant si le chaton allait se laisser faire. Gin le mit dans la baignoire et alluma l'eau, le chaton se jeta tout de suite dessus jouant avec l'eau. Le chaton se laissa se laver avec plaisir jouant avec l'eau ou la mousse. Gin enroula le chaton dans une serviette et le sécha.

-« Tu t'en occupe très bien Gin. » remarqua le plus vieux.

-« Vous trouvez Sosuke ? » demanda l'argenté.

-« Oui » dit Aizen en souriant.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes de grammaire et compagnie!<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!


	17. Chapter 17

Bon, comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas à moi. J'étais en exam doc cela explique le retard.

Bonne lecture à vous pour ce chapitre 17 !

* * *

><p>Il trouvait Gin vraiment adorable. Il s'occupait vraiment bien du chaton alors qu'il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Le plus vieux se dit que Gin devait être plutôt intelligent. D'ailleurs il voulait savoir s'il avait eu une « scolarité ». Gin prit une brosse et brossa le chaton, qui était intrigué par cet objet et qu'il essayait de l'attraper.<p>

-« Dis-moi Gin tu as appris dans la prison ? » questionna le plus vieux.

-« Oui j'ai tout apprit, j'avais le droit. » dit Gin.

-« Tout apprit ? » demanda avec curiosité Aizen.

-« La géographie, l'histoire, la grammaire, les sciences, les mathématiques » explique le plus jeune en brossant le chaton.

-« Je vois, c'est bien ». S'exprima le brun.

Gin sourit un peu et posa la brosse et câlina le chaton. Aizen sourit et conduit ses chatons dans le salon. L'argenté s'assit dans le canapé tout près de son maître, le chaton sur ses genoux. C'était une pause câline bien appréciée par Aizen mais aussi par Gin. Le plus vieux cherchait une idée pour cette après-midi. Il voulait quelque chose de nouveau mais pas de trop. Il pensait aux thermes, il y a des bains privés et puis il y faisait chaud. Aizen avait remarqué que Gin aimait la chaleur. Ça serait l'endroit idéal. Le programme de cette après-midi était fixé. Après le repas Aizen prépara un sac sous le regard de Gin qui ne comprenait pas. Il espérait que son maître ne parte pas, il voulait rester avec lui. Voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son petit chaton le brun entreprit quelques explications.

-« On va aux thermes tous les deux. » dit Aizen en souriant.

-« Aux thermes ? » demanda le plus jeune qui ne savait pas ce que c'était.

-« C'est une piscine avec de l'eau chaude, on sera juste tous les deux » expliqua le plus vieux.

-« D'accord Sosuke » Dit l'argenté.

Le brun sourit et finit le sac avec deux maillots de bains, trois serviettes et des boxers de rechange. Gin le regarda faire. Les thermes lui rappela le séjour dans l'osen, il avait beaucoup aimait ce petit voyage mais qui pour lui semblait le bout du monde.

-« A quoi penses-tu mon chaton ? » demanda le plus vieux voyant le visage quelque peu nostalgique de son petit trésor.

-« Au week end dans…l'osen. » répondit le plus jeune.

-« Oh…tu as aimé ce week end ? » questionna le brun.

-« Oui beaucoup Sosuke » s'exprima l'argenté sans hésiter ni mentir.

-« On y retournera un jour » promis Aizen.

Gin sourit, il sera content quand il y retournera. Aizen prit le sac et prit doucement la main de son chaton. Ils descendirent tous les deux et ils mirent leurs chaussures. Le brun prit le volant et Gin regarda la route découvrant de nouvelle chose. Les thermes choisis pas Aizen n'était pas de simple bain public, c'était des thermes de luxe. Ils lui arrivaient d'y aller pour des rendez-vous informels d'affaire. Mais là c'était différent et bien plus agréable à vivre. A coût sûr ce sera un moment merveilleux comme tous ceux qu'il passait avec Gin même les plus simples.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et le plus jeune vient se coller à son maître voyant une bande d'homme et de femme sortir ensemble. Aizen les salua d'un signe de tête par respect professionnel et entra dans les thermes richement et finement décorés. Il prit deux places et alla dans les vestiaires, des vestiaires privés bien sûr. On ne sait pas que genre d'homme d'affaire perverse traîne ici. Gin se changea sous le regard d'Aizen. Il fut content de remarquer que son dos allait très bien, il restait juste quelques traits blancs.

Après ce changement de tenu, ils partirent en direction des bains qui était de différentes tailles et profondeur et même certains de différentes couleurs où seuls quelques membres pouvaient y accéder. Aizen se dirigea dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre avec des bains de différentes couleurs grâce aux guirlandes à LED qui se trouvait dans le fond du bassin.

-« Quelle couleur préfères-tu ? » questionna Aizen.

-« Euh…bleu » Choisie le plus jeune.

Le plus vieux sourit et se dirigea vers le bassin avec les LED bleu. Aizen s'y glissa suivit de Gin. L'eau était chaude et le plus jeune aima beaucoup. Il s'assit tout près de son maître et se détendit doucement. Le plus vieux sourit et passa un bras autours du corps fin et un peu moins fragile de son adorable voisin. Gin sourit, il se sentait…bien, oui c'était cela il se sentait juste bien.

Ils s'y restèrent deux bonnes heures. Gin était parfaitement détendu, il se laissait enfin aller. Ce fut ce que vit Aizen en ouvrant les yeux. Ces muscles étaient totalement relâchés, il avait les yeux clos, un visage calme et posé, une respiration lente et douce. Le plus vieux sourit, a cet instant il était juste magnifique. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre waterproof de luxe et vit qu'il était 18 heures et le brun jugea bon de sortir du bain. Mais il devait faire ouvrir les yeux a son adorable voisin, il était si paisible qu'Aizen se demanda si Gin ne dormait pas.

L'argenté ne dormait pas, il était juste bien comme ça et il en profitait. Il se sentait bien dans l'eau chaude, il aimait bien l'eau chaude. Il avait toujours connu l'eau froide de la prison, cette eau chaude était tellement plus agréable. Et puis il y a avait son maître, il était tout contre lui. Il se sentait tellement rassuré, en sécurité. Aussi il y avait peu de lumière, il aimait bien ça aussi. Ça le reposait beaucoup, cette ambiance, cette chaleur et ce sentiment de sécurité.

Aizen prit 5 bonnes minutes pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire, une image d'un Gin tout détendu et paisible. Il entreprit de le sortir de sa torpeur doucement. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement en l'appelant par son nom. Lorsque Gin entendit la voix de son maître il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

-« On va aller prendre le thé d'accord ? » expliqua Aizen.

Gin hocha la tête et se laissa guider hors du bassin par le brun. Dans les thermes il y avait un étage supérieur avec une sorte de petit café chic. Ils s'assirent à une table et Gin préféra un chocolat chaud plutôt qu'un thé. Le brun sourit en regardant Gin boire sa tasse avec plaisir. Il aimait ça et ça se voyait.

-« Il est bon ton chocolat mon chaton ? » demanda le brun.

-« Oui mais je préfère celui à la maison. » répondit honnêtement le plus jeune.

Le brun sourit franchement et aurait presque eu envie de rire. Il était vraiment trop mignon.

-« Il y a quelque chose de plus à la maison ? » questionna le plus vieux.

-« Il n'y a pas la mousse. » dit simplement l'argenté.

Aizen ne put constater que cela était vrai. Alors comme ça il aimait la chantilly. C'est intéressant, il pourrait lui faire plein de chose avec comme des crêpes ou des gaufres. Ils burent leur boisson tranquillement et après avoir fini Sosuke guida son chaton dans les vestiaires pour rentrer à la maison. Ils se rhabillèrent et retournèrent à la voiture.

-« Tu as bien aimé ? » demanda curieux Aizen même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-« Oui, beaucoup Sosuke » s'exprima le plus jeune qui avait vraiment apprécié ce moment dans cette eau toute chaude.

-« On y retournera alors, ça te vas ? » demanda le plus vieux.

-« Oui Sosuke. » dit l'argenté.

Le brun sourit et démarra. Il rentra tranquillement à la maison. Il n'était pas pressé, il avait le temps. A peine rentré à la maison qu'une boule de poil bondit sur le couple et surtout sur Gin, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

-« Il a envie de te voir dit donc » sourit le brun en caressant doucement le chaton qui s'était blottit contre son petit maître.

Le dit petit maître hocha doucement la tête et après son câlin le chaton sauta des bras de Gin pour aller jouer avec la balle que le cuisinier lui avait donné pour que le chaton le laisse tranquille.

Le couple alla tranquillement près de la cheminé et Aizen entreprit de faire la lecture. Le plus jeune se blotti contre son maître et écouta ce qu'il lisait. L'argenté aimait bien la voix de son maître. Elle était grave mais douce à la fois, elle était basse, il ne parlait pas fort et Gin aimait cela. Il se sentait bercé par cette voix chaude de son maître. Il ferma doucement les yeux et profita du moment, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait. Et Sosuke ne l'avait pas vu arrivé non plus. C'est le cuisinier qu'il le lui fit remarquer lorsqu'il posa une tasse de thé. Sosuke sourit et ferma le livre mettant un plaide sur le corps de son chaton. Il mit la télé et écouta les informations, il ne la mit pas très fort pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur.

Gin se réveilla une petite heure plus tard. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien et il était un peu perdu. Aizen sourit en voyant l'air de son chaton.

-« Je crois que ma voix t'a endormie » dit Sosuke en souriant.

-« Ha...euh…je… » S'exprima Gin.

-« Gin ce n'est pas grave je suis plutôt content ». Rassura le plus vieux.

-« Content ? ». Gin ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi il pouvait être content.

-« Oui mon chaton, tu aimes ma voix et puis tu me fais un peu confiance. » Expliqua tout simplement le brun.

L'argenté hocha la tête et resta contre son maître. Aizen sourit, apparemment sa réponse avait satisfait l'argenté. Ils restèrent encore un peu comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique annonçe que le repas serait presque prêt. Sosuke demanda si l'argenté voulait toujours dormir avec lui, ce à quoi Gin répondit avec un hochement de tête.

Lorsque le couple passait la soirée tranquillement devant un film dans le salon, le brun remarqua que le plus jeune sentait sa peau.

-« Il y a quelque chose mon chaton. » Demanda le plus vieux.

-« Ca sent…euh…bizarre. » Essaya d'expliquer le dit chaton.

-« Ça doit être le clore qu'il y avait dans l'eau, tu devrais aller prendre une douche ça va enlever l'odeur. » Expliqua Aizen en souriant.

-« D'accord Sosuke. » Gin se leva et monta prendre sa douche. Il n'aimait pas cette odeur. Il redescendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout propre et avec un Yakuta. Aizen prit doucement une main de Gin et la porta à son nez.

-« Tu sens bon chaton ». Dit Sosuke toujours en souriant.

-« Merci Sosuke. » S'exprima le plus jeune.

Aizen reprit son chaton dans ses bras pour une autre séance câlin. Le plus jeune sourit en appréciant ce moment. Le domestique arriva pour annoncer que le repas était servi. Le couple alla donc manger et Gin mangea peu comme d'habitude mais il mangeait plus que lors de son arrivé. Lorsque le repas fut fini, ils allèrent tranquillement dans le salon. Gin lisait un livre avec Shiro sur les genoux alors qu'Aizen assit tout prés était occupé à taper à l'ordinateur.

Gin regarde « la chose » quelque peu intrigué. Il voyait Sosuke taper sur des touches qui étaient des lettres et des chiffres. Le plus jeune regardait en silence et sagement essayant de comprendre ce qu'était cette « chose » entre les mains du brun.

Le dit brun senti un regard curieux sur lui ou plutôt sur son ordinateur portable. Il tourna la tête pour voir un Gin observateur. Le plus vieux sourit doucement. Pour lui Gin était l'être le plus fascinant que la terre avait engendré. Il avait une expression de curiosité et d'observation peinte sur son visage mais il ne bougeait pas et ne posait aucune question alors que l'envie devait être forte présente. Mais Gin semblait réprimer cette envie de question et de satisfaction de sa curiosité.

En effet il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de poser des questions. Son maître ne lui avait pas dit qu'il pouvait. Alors il préféra rester silencieux en observant le brun taper sur « la chose ». Aizen décida d'être clément et d'expliquer ce qu'était un ordinateur. Il pris donc le temps d'expliquer les fonctions basiques d'un ordinateur. Gin fut surpris de voir des images de chatons ainsi que de pouvoir lire tout pleins de live sur la chose qui avait un nom maintenant qui était ordinateur ou ordi. Pour l'argenté cette chose était merveilleuse, en effet il n'en avait jamais vu et il fut stupéfait de voir toute les choses qu'il était possible de faire avec un ordinateur.

Mais Gin préféra son bouquin et il repris sa lecture. Une bonne demi heure plus tard Gin commençait à piquer du nez et le plus vieux lui dit qu'il pouvait aller se coucher et qu'il viendrait le rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

Gin partis donc se coucher les chats dans les bars. Il ferma les yeux mais il ne puis pas s'endormir. Son maître n'était pas là et il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Mais heureusement Aizen monta quelques minutes plus tard comme il l'avait dit. Lorsque son maître fut dans le lit avec lui en le prenant doucement dans ses bras, Gin pu enfin s'endormir en se sentant en total confiance et surtout en sécurité dans les bras de Sosuke.

Le lendemain fut un peu...comment dire...compliqué. En effet Aizen devait se lever tôt pour aller régler une petit affaire en ville. Mais il y avait un problème.

* * *

><p>Je sais c'est méchant de couper là, la suite au prochain épisode<p>

Reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

Enfin la suite pour satisfaire votre curiosité !

Ce chapitre sera court et comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

><p>En effet Gin se sentait si bien et il ne voulait pas quitter son maître. Il s'accrocha à lui dans son sommeil. Le plus vieux essaya de le dégager doucement mais rien n'y faisait. Gin ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Alors il pris une décision extrêmement difficile. Il décida d'appeler et de laisser Tousen s'occuper de son petit rendez-vous. De toute façons ce n'était pas si important que ça finalement.<p>

Il profita de se moment pour rester dans le lit avec Gin même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais avec Gin tout était possible. Il sourit et câlina son argenté qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

Gin se réveilla quelques heures plus tard vers 9h30. Il était bien comme ça tout contre son maître. Aizen sourit et regarda son petit chaton se réveiller doucement.

- « Coucou mon chaton » dit doucement Aizen pour ne pas brusquer le dit chaton.

- « Bonjour Sosuke » murmura l'argenté en se frottant les yeux encore un peu ensommeillé.

- « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda le plus vieux.

- « Oui et vous Sosuke ? » Gin arrêta de se frotter les yeux pour regarder son maître.

- « Oui » répondit le brun.

Le dit brun sourit et embrassa tendrement et avec douceur Gin. Le dit Gin ferma les yeux, il apprécia beaucoup ce geste. Mais a part sentir les lèvres sur les siennes Gin ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre mais il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

Le brun comprit vite que Gin ne savait pas répondre au baiser mais il comprit aussi qu'il était loin de détester les baisers. Il ne faisait que poser les lèvres sur celle de Gin alors il décida d'approfondir légèrement en les emportant dans un petit baiser très chaste. Il espérait que l'argenté allait avoir un petit instinct pour y répondre. Il ne se voyait pas comment expliquer à son chaton comment embrasser.

Et le plus vieux remercia tout les Kamis ! Gin bougea ses lèvres timidement et maladroitement mais il répondait au baiser. Et il trouvait ça encore plus agréable que des simples lèvres posées sur les siennes.

Le plus vieux rompit le baiser rapidement, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. L'argenté réouvri les yeux lorsqu'il ne senti plus rien sur ses lèvres.

- « Ça te dérange les baisers Gin ? Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses réellement d'accord ? » expliqua gentiment le plus vieux.

- « Euh non...c'est tout doux Sosuke » répondit le plus jeune avec honnêté.

Le brun sourit tout content, il pouvait enfin embrasser ces lèvres tellement tentatrice du plus jeune. Mais il devait refréner ses envies pour ne pas l'effrayer et pour ne pas perdre sa confiance. Il irait tout en douceur. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait et il voulait lui apprendre ce qu'est l'amour. Mais il avait une crainte, et si Gin ne l'aimait pas en retour ? Pour être franc avec lui-même il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferrait. D'un côté il aimerait le garder avec lui quitte à le forcer. Mais d'un autre...il ne voudrais surtout pas lui faire de mal. C'est donc par pur précaution qu' Aizen faisait les choses tout en douceur.

De son côté Gin était content, il trouvait les bisous d'Aizen fort agréables. Et seulement les bisous et les câlins de son maître mais pas des autres. Il avait peur des ces autres personnes. Il ne voulait rester qu'avec le brun et seulement lui et personne d'autre. Il avait ce sentiments en lui, mais il ne savait pas ce que s'était. Il savait qu'il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Qu'il aimait beaucoup être dans les bras du plus vieux. Il aimait sa voix gentil et calme. Et il venait de découvrir qu'il aimait les bisous de son maître qu'il lui faisait naître des papillons dans le ventre. C'était une sensation toute nouvelle pour lui, il l'a trouva rigolote et agréable. C'était comme une douce chaleur au fond de lui et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était ce sentiment qui le faisait sentir bien et content.

Le plus jeune se blottit donc contre son maître et le dit maître le prit dans ses bras et le câlina avec douceur et amour.

Après cette pause câline qui dura quelques temps, le plus vieux proposa à Gin d'aller prendre son bain dans son ancienne chambre vu que le plus jeune avait élu domicile dans la chambre du maître des lieux. L'argenté accepta et il alla prendre son bain tranquillement pendant que Sosuke prenait sa douche dans sa chambre. Il aurait bien aimé prendre un bain à deux mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Le brun avait vite remarqué que le plus jeune était très pudique avec la partie intime de son corps. Alors lui proposer un bain où ils seraient nu tous les deux était hors de question pour l'instant. Ils allaient souvent à la piscine. Dans ces moments Aizen ne se cachait pas qu'il apprécier regarder le corps de son chaton mais c'était surtout pour vérifier que Gin prenait du poids correctement, évidemment. Aizen connaissait l'art subtil de mêler l'utile à l'agréable. Les séances piscines ou termes en étaient la preuve évidente et formelle.

D'ailleurs en parlant de terme une idée resurgit de son esprit. Les termes lui rappela le weekend qu'il avait passer dans un Osen. Gin avait vraiment aimé ce petit voyage. Il allait réserver dans le même établissement pour la fin de la semaine. Un weekend de quatre jours ce n'est pas mal n'est ce pas ? Il était sur de faire plaisir à son petit trésor.

Il sorti vite de la douche et alla réserver ce petit grand weekend et il exigea la même suite que la dernière fois. Gin connaissait déjà cet endroit il ne serait donc pas trop perturber. Ils partiraient demain matin. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il se félicitait d'être riche. Il avait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait et en plus il pouvait se permettre d'exiger. Chose qu'il adorait faire croyez moi.

Pendant ce temps Gin prenait son bain tranquillement. Ça aussi il aimait beaucoup les bains. C'était chaud, très agréable et les savons sentaient bons. De plus les serviettes en plus d'être chaudes étaient moelleuses et douces. Mais il ne tarda pas trop. Il sorti au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de trempette. Il se sécha et alla enfiler un Yakuta. Il n'aimait pas les vêtements normaux comme disait son maître. Il retourna dans la chambre de son maître pour aller chercher le petit chaton qui l'attendait bien sagement sur le lit. Il le prit et descendis rejoindre Sosuke. Il le retrouva dans le salon et alla s'asseoir tout près de lui.

- « J'ai une surprise pour toi Gin » annonça fièrement le maître des lieux.

* * *

><p>Voilà le court chapitre 19Autre suspense ? enfin pas vraiment si vous avez lu se chapitre !<p>

Reviews?


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà le chapitre 19. Même blabla que d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre.

* * *

><p>- « Une surprise ? » demanda avec curiosité le plus jeune.<p>

- « Oui, demain nous allons au Osen, tu te souviens nous y sommes déjà allés » expliqua le plus vieux.

Malgré le calme qu'il affichait il espérait que Gin serait content de cette petite surprise.

- « Comme la dernière fois ? » demanda Gin qui n'était pas sur d'avoir tout compris.

- « Oui comme la dernière fois, rien que tous les deux aux Osen. » éclaira le plus vieux.

L'argenté fit un grand et beau sourire à Aizen. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beau sur le visage de son petit chaton. Aizen était vraiment très très content. Pour dire vrai il était heureux. Tout comme Gin d'ailleurs qui avait vraiment aimé ce petit weekend aux Osen.

- « Ça te fais plaisir Gin ? » demanda le brun juste pour la forme.

- « Oui très beaucoup, merci Sosuke » répondit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

Le plus vieux était content et il embrassa son trésor avec amour et douceur. Gin aimait ces bisous et il répondit comme il pouvait avec maladresse. Mais Aizen ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il aimait tout de Gin et cette maladresse plutôt cette innocence était si adorable qu'il ne pouvait y résister. Il prolongea doucement et lentement. Il rompit au bout de quelques minutes. Gin était toujours tout sourire. Aizen le trouva adorable. Et il avait une autre nouvelle a lui donner.

- « Et nous partons demain matin de bonne heure ». Annonça le plus vieux.

- « Oui ? » demanda Gin.

- « Oui mon chaton, on part demain et pour quatre jours cette fois ». Expliqua le brun.

- « Oh oui ! » Dit Gin

Il était content d'y repartir encore une foi. Il avait vraiment aimé. C'était calme, beau, il faisait chaud et il y avait des bons gâteaux. Et cette fois il irait plus longtemps, quatre jour avait dit Aizen. Il était pressé d'être demain. C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais été pressé avant mais là il avait vraiment envie d'être demain. Sosuke vis l'impatience sur le visage de son chaton.

- « Pressé ? » Demanda le plus vieux même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- « Oui, pas vous ? » Questionna le plus june.

- « Aussi mais tu peux me dire tu, tu sais Gin » Dit Aizen en espérant que son chaton le tutoies.

- « Euh...et toi ? » Demanda le plus jeune un peu hésitant.

- « Je suis pressé aussi » Sourit Aizen content de ce tutoiement.

Gin sourit. Il était content, tout simplement content.

Le plus vieux proposa à Gin d'aller faire les bagages. D'habitude c'est les domestiques qui s'en occupe mais là il avait envie de les faire lui-même avec son chaton. De plus il pourrait apprendre à son petit protégé comment faire une valise. Bien sur le plus jeune accepta et ils montèrent tous les deux préparer les valises. En vérité il n'y a avait pas grand chose à prendre. Beaucoup de choses étaient fourni par l'Osen pour les chambres de hautes gammes. Tous le nécessaire de toilette était fourni, ils n'avaient qu'à prendre leurs vêtements et rien d'autre. Ils prirent donc quelques vêtements et quelques effets personnels. Gin l'aida avec plaisir, il prit le soin de bien plier les vêtements et les mis avec soins dans la valise. La valise fut vite fini mais Aizen prit quand même son temps.

Après cette petite activité le petit couple alla prendre le thé. Enfin, pour l'argenté c'était plus un chocolat liégeois. Depuis qu'il avait goûter il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Et comme à chaque fois, Sosuke pris plaisir à lécher les lèvres de son petit chaton avant de l'embrasser tendrement et le dit chaton y répondit avec cette maladresse qui faisait fondre le plus vieux.

Ils passèrent la fin d'après midi tranquillement en regardant un film à la télévision. Et Gin avait dit qu'il préférait lire que regarder des personnages dans une boîte. Et cela avait fait rire doucement le brun.

Ils avaient ensuite pris le soupé sous le regard attentif du brun et il fut ravi de constater que le plus jeune avait fini toute son assiette. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup rempli mais il l'avait fini pour la première fois depuis son arrivé. Ils allèrent se coucher ensemble dans le même lit. Gin s'endormit rapidement et de bonne heure sur les bons conseils de Sosuke car ils partaient de bonne heure le lendemain.

Malgré s'être couché de bonne heure, le réveille fut difficile pour le plus jeune. Aizen arriva tout en douceur. Il avait prévu une petite tasse de chocolat et après réussit à réveillé à moitié le plus jeune à coup de câlins et de bisous, il le fit asseoir avec la tasse dans la main. Le plus jeune la bu pendant que le brun prenait sa douche et il prépara les vêtements de son petit protégé. Après avoir fini sa tasse il alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla avec les vêtements de ville pas très confortable.

Aizen avait prévu la voiture, il ne voulait pas stresser Gin avec le train. Il ne l'avait jamais pris et il voulait attendre encore un peu avant de lui infligé de telles émotions. Il avait pris quelques livres et ils descendit avec Gin. Lorsque la voiture fut lancée, Gin s'endormit tout contre Sosuke. Ce dernier le pris tendrement dans ses bras et l'installa mieux pour pas qu'il ai de douleur et il le couvrit d'un plaide. Gin dormit pendant presque tout le trajet, lorsqu'il se réveilla il restait à peine trente minutes avant d'arriver à l'Osen. Aizen entreprit donc de lui faire la lecture en attendant la fin du voyage.

Gin écouta attentivement et se laissa bercé par la voix du brun mais tout en restant éveillé. Il aimait bien être là dans les bras de Sosuke, c'était une sensation très agréable. Il profita donc des trente dernières minutes a l'écouter sans bouger. Il arriva à l'Osen. Le couple descendit de la voiture et il fut accueilli par un majordome et l'argenté se colla contre le plus vieux par peur de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Aizen dit au majordome de les accompagner rapidement, en insistant bien sur le mot rapidement, à leur chambre. Chose que le majordome fit sans dire un mot. Une fois sa mission effectuée il se retira en laissant le couple dans sa suite. Gin regarda cette chambre. Elle ne lui étais pas inconnu et il se senti à l'aise dedans. Aizen posa la valise et laissa Gin regarder la chambre quelque instant.

- « Elle te plais ? » demanda le brun.

- « C'est la même que la dernière fois non ? » Questionna le plus jeune pour être sur.

- « Oui la même ». Répondit le plus vieux.

L'argenté sourit content. Il aimait ben cet endroit et plus particulièrement cette chambre. Aizen indiqua à Gin qu'il pouvait mettre un yakuta si il le désirait. Chose qu'il accepta volontiers et alla en mettre un. Il revient rapidement avec ses vêtements dans les bras ne sachant pas où les mettre. Alors le brun lui dit qu'il pouvait les mettre dans le panier dans la salle de bain. Et Gin obéi de suite et alla mettre ses vêtements dans l'endroit indiqué. Lorsqu'il revient Aizen était assit à la table sur laquelle il y avait deux tasses et des petits gâteaux tout comme la dernière fois. Avec l'invitation de Sosuke il s'y assoit et il fut surpris mais aussi content de trouver une tasse de chocolat liégeois devant lui.

- « Je sais que tu préfère ça au thé » Déclara le plus vieux tout fier de lui de connaître son chaton.

- « Merci Sosuke » Sourit Gin en prenant sa tasse et en buvant doucement.

- « Il y a des petits fours aussi, sert toi » Dit gentiment le brun.

L'argenté hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris et qu'il allait en prendre. Il bu un peu sa tasse et regarda Aizen qui en mangeait quelques-uns et qui semblait apprécier cela. Alors le plus jeune en mangea aussi quelques-uns et les trouva aussi bon que la dernière fois.

- « Ils sont bons ? » Demanda Sosuke.

- « Oui » répondit le plus jeune le plus simplement du monde.

- « Tu préfères lequel ? » Questionna Aizen.

Gin réfléchi quelques secondes en se rappelant ceux qu'il avait mangé. - « Ceux là Sosuke ». Et il désigna une tarte au citron. « Et toi ? »

Aizen était content de voir que son petit chaton s'intéressait à lui et à ses goûts. « J'aime les soupires ».

Et Gin continua de sourire en buvant sa tasse. Il laissa tous les soupires à Sosuke pour lui faire plaisir chose que ce dernier remarqua bien vite alors il lui rendit l'appareil en lui laissant toutes les petites tartes au citron et Gin les mangea toutes.

Sosuke était heureux de voir que Gin commençait à se faire ses propres idées et ses propres goûts. Il aimait aussi voir qu'il était à l'aise en sa présence, l'un comme l'autre. Et ce sourire... Aizen aimait ce sourire si innocent, si doux et si joyeux de son petit chaton. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que cet adorable sourire sur ce magnifique visage.

* * *

><p>Voila Voila, ça vous a plus?<p>

Une petit Review ?


	20. Chapter 20

Bon le blabla perso pas à moi et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Après ce petit goûté, Gin pris un livre et le lispendant que le brun était sur cette machine un peu bizarre. Il lui semblait que c'était un ordi..quelque chose. Et Sosuke s'en servait souvent. Il le voyait taper sur des touches qui étaient les lettres de l'alphabet et des chiffres aussi. Il regarda par dessus son livre un peu curieux de cette chose qui semblait prendre toute l'intention de son cher voisin. Aizen vit, au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux de Gin posés vers sa direction et plus précisément vers son ordinateur. Il voyait les petits yeux curieux mais aussi timides de son chaton. Il attendit un peu avant de dévoiler toute la vérité sur cette chose qu'était un ordinateur.<p>

- « C'est un ordinateur Gin, viens voir » Dit Aizen en lui laissant de la place entre ses jambes.

Gin vient si installer, pas du tout dérangé par cette promiscuité. Il regarda son maître qui ouvrait une page blanche.

- « Essaye d'écrire ton nom, tu va voir c'est facile » Demanda le plus vieux.

Gin regarda les lettres et écrit son prénom avec un peu de lenteur vu que les lettres n'étaient pas dans le même ordre que dans l'alphabet et ensuite il écrivit le prénom de Sosuke.

- « C'est très bien » Félicita Aizen en embrassant le front de son chaton. « On peut faire pleins d'autres choses aussi ».

- « Ha oui ? » demanda le plus jeune en étant un peu curieux.

- »Oui regarde ». Et Aizen lui montra internet, comment faire des recherches, regarder des vidéos et surtout enfin du point de vu de Gin, lire des bouquins. « Alors? » demanda t-il.

- « C'est bien mais je préfére les vrais livres ». Dit avec sincérité l'argenté.

- « Pourquoi ? » Questionna le plus vieux.

- « Ca fait un peu mal aux yeux, ils piquent ». Répondit Gin.

- « Tu as pas l'habitude et tu dois avoir les yeux fragiles, on ira voir pour des lunettes ». Dit Aizen un peu inquiet quand même.

- « Des lunettes ? Comme toi ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

- « Oui, tu les mettras quand tu seras fatigués ou si tu es devant un écran, d'accord ? » Expliqua le brun.

- «D'accord Sosuke » Répondit Gin.

- « On va aller voir maintenant, il ne faut pas abîmer tes jolies yeux mon chaton ».

- « Je doit mettre les autres vêtements ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

- « Oui ça sera mieux » Dit le brun.

L'argenté hocha la tête, se leva et alla mettre les autres vêtements. Il ne les aimait pas, ce n'était pas du tout confortable. Il rejoignis Aizen qui alla à sa voiture et pris le chemin du petit centre ville. Gin regarda le paysage qui défilait, paysage qu'il connaissait déjà donc il n'avait aucune peur sur ce lieu. Le brun roula quelques minutes et arriva dans le même petit centre ville de la dernière fois. Il se gara et ils descendirent. Aizen marcha doucement jusqu'au petit opticien du centre-ville. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisque c'était le seul. Il y entra et il demanda des lunettes dites de lecture pour économiser les yeux sur les écrans ou sur les livres.

Le vendeur essaya de s'adresser à Gin et tout cela en vain. Sosuke ria doucement en laissant le vendeur se heurter à un mur. Voyant que Gin était de plus en plus stressé, Sosuke repris la main. Il pris plusieurs paires différentes. Il s'installa un peu à l'écart avec son chaton et lui fit essayer. Sosuke lui demanda son avis mais Gin était incapable de répondre. Le brun choisi donc une paire pour son chaton. Il paya et proposa un petit tour dans le centre-ville et l'argenté accepta. Ils marchèrent doucement dans le centre-ville, regardant les boutiques sans y entrer. Ils passèrent également par le parc et ils firent une petit pause en s'asseyant sur un banc et en mangeant une glace.

Gin avait pris un sorbet citron et Aizen au café. Chacun goûta la glace de l'autre et l'a trouva très bonne mais préféra la sienne. Gin fini sa glace mais avoua qu'il n'aimait pas trop le cornet. Aizen promis que la prochaine fois il mangera la glace dans un pot sans cornet et Gin le remercia en souriant. Beaucoup aurait pu trouver cette reflexion ridicule mais surtout pas Sosuke dans le cas de son petit chaton. Par ce petit aveu Gin affirmait ses goûts et donc signe de guérison et de dé-programage de l'univers carcéral.

Aizen était content de cette évolution de comportement chez son chaton. Il ne voulait pas d'un automate qui répond oui à toutes ses volontés. Il voulait une personne normale tout simplement, avec son caractère, ses goûts, ses envies, ses rêves... Il voulait une personne unique qui ne ressemble à aucune autre. Et Gin se dévoilait être cette personne. Aizen savait pertinemment que son chaton ne deviendrait pas un humain « normal ». En effet Gin avait vécu trop de temps dans cette prison et il y était arrivé très jeune. Pour la prison le conditionnement est la normalité et Aizen allait changer cela. Il voulait rendre la liberté d'esprit et de mouvement à son petit trésor.

Ces pensées étaient loin de celles qu'ils avaient auparavant. Avant de rencontrer Ichimaru il ne pensait qu'à lui, à utiliser les gens sans aucuns remords. En rencontrant cet être si innocent Aizen s'était senti changé de l'intérieur. Il avait eu cette émotion étrange de protéger et de garder jalousement ce petit être pour lui. Et en le découvrant peu à peu un sentiment d'amour s'était installé dans son cœur. On aurait pu penser que cet homme d'affaire égoïste refuse ce sentiment mais il n'en était rien. Il l'avait accepté et il s'était amplifié. Il espérait que Gin partage ce même sentiment envers lui et il savait que l'argenté et les sentiments faisaient deux. Pour l'instant. Il l'espérait. Mais il y avait un espoir car Gin l'avait déjà question sur ce point pour savoir ce qu'était un « bisou amoureux ». Mais une question n'engage à rien. Il se promit de tout faire pour que Gin tombe amoureux de lui mais en douceur. Il avait déjà gagné sa confiance et des baisers. Alors doucement, étape par étape.

Une autre chose lui vient en tête et cela le surpris. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué le sexe. Cela ne lui manquait pas vraiment, pourtant il en était accrocs. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de sexe, au moins une fois par jour avec des escortes (masculin bien sur) ou quelques employés de son entreprise. Mais Gin, rien. Il voulait juste lui faire l'amour, en douceur avec tendresse mais pas maintenant. Il savait que Gin n'était pas prêt et il voulait attendre le bon moment pour que la première fois de Gin soit parfaite et inoubliable.

Pourtant il n'était pas marier avec l'argenté, il pouvait aller assouvir un plaisir charnel si il le voulait. Mais lorsqu'il regardait les autres garçons aucuns d'eux ne lui donnaient envie. Il ne pensait qu'à Gin et rien qu'à lui. Et la simple idée d'aller coucher avec un inconnu lui faisait monter une affreuse sensation de culpabilité et de tromperie. Si il couchait avec un autre, pour lui cela signifierait de tromper l'argenté et cela était inenvisageable.

Il allait attendre, il ne voulait pas brusquer Gin, il voulait attendre le bon moment. Et puis il devait aussi en parler avec lui. Et lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il allait avoir une conversation sur le sexe avec son petit chaton une sensation de gêne monta en lui. Il avait une crainte : effrayer Gin par des propos mal choisis ou trop osés. Mais il savait que cette conversation allait avoir lieu tôt ou tard et il devait s'y préparer pour ne pas choquer sont chaton.

Il voulait aussi prendre le temps car il vouait que Gin choisisse et non pas qu'il réponde comme automate sortie de prison. Il voulait que Gin veuille faire l'amour avec lui de sa propre volonté et non pas parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Gin devait aussi vouloir faire l'amour avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il se donnait du temps pour que Gin développe sa propre personnalité.

Mais après tout, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

* * *

><p>Voili voila, un peu plus de temps pour le prochain<p>

Une review?


	21. réponse à une question

Désolé mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais la réponse à une question posé par **Salizardia**. J'ai trouvé cette question forte intéressante et qui peut permettre de comprendre le comportement de Gin et son histoire. Mais je pense que je ferrai un chapitre où Gin racontera son histoire, cela permettra de mieux comprendre.

La question était de savoir pourquoi Gin était un prisonnier spécial ? (Si j'ai bien compris)

Alors il y a plusieurs raisons :

-Dans la prison il y a une aile où des personnes fortunées peuvent acheter un homme pour s'amuser avec (vous voyez ce que je veux dire) et Gin était dans cette aile mais étrangement personne ne voulait de lui. En effet personne ne savait pourquoi il était là.

-Ensuite il est arrivé très jeune dans cette prison. Le père de Gin a soudoyé le directeur de prison qui est facilement corruptible pour faire de l'enfant un pensionnaire des lieux et il était traité comme un vrai prisonnier. Le pauvre Gin avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? (vous le saurez mais pas maintenant).

-Ensuite dans la prison il avait l'air d'un fantôme car il était mince et les cheveux argent quasiment gris et la peau fort blanche vu qu'il a peu sorti. donc il avait l'air d'un fantôme et personne ne l'osé l'approcher sauf les gardiens évidemment.

Pour moi ça fait de lui un prisonnier spécial.

J'espère avoir bien répondu ta question **Salizardia**.


	22. Chapter 22

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et désolé c'est un petit chapitre.

ET je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21.<span>

Après cette grande réflexion, durant laquelle l'argenté était resté sagement assit à regarder le paysage et à profiter du câlin de son maître, Aizen sonna la cloche de rentrer. Il prirent donc le chemin jusqu'à la voiture puis à l'Osen. Arrivé là bas ils se plongèrent dans le bain chaud extérieur privatif. Hors de question que des perverses posent les yeux sur le corps de son petit chaton. Ils se détendirent tous les deux et Gin se laissa complètement aller. C'est Aizen qui du le « réveiller » .

Après cette petit pause les deux amoureux rentrèrent à l'osen. Là, ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi dans un bassin bien chaud et entre temps le brun pris son chaton sur ses genoux. Au début Gin était un peu tendu, il était quasiment nu sur Aizen qui lui aussi était presque nu. Mais il se détendis lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun ne fessait rien d'autre qu'un simple câlin comme ils faisaient dans le lit le matin ou sur le canapé l'après-midi.

Ils profitèrent tous les deux de l'eau chaude et l'ambiance calme. Ils quittèrent le bassin pour aller prendre leur douche avant le repas. Douche qu'ils prirent séparément. Pour ce premier repas, le plus vieux avait décidé de le prendre dans leur chambre. Ils prirent leurs repas tranquillement et finirent la soirée devant un livre. L'heure d'aller au lit arriva et le brun demanda où Gin voulais aller dormir. Avec lui dans un même lit ? Ou dans un lit séparé ?

Le plus vieux laissa volontairement le choix. Il voulait voir si Gin évoluait, si il commençait à avoir une personnalité. L'argenté choisi de dormir avec Aizen dans le même lit et il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de se décider. Ils se mirent donc au lit et Gin vient de lui-même se blottir contre le torse du plus vieux.

Aizen savoura. Le moment dans le bassin, peau à peau. D'ailleurs il remercia son self contrôle de ne pas avoir eu une réaction corporel qui aurait pu tout gâché. Et là il avait choisi de dormir avec lui et il s'était blottit de son plein grès. La nuit se passa dans le calme. Chacun dormait tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin Aizen se leva facilement mais son camarade de lit venait de prendre l'habitude des grasse matinée. Enfin tout était relatif. En effet Gin se levait dans les alentours de 8h30-9h00. Ainsi pour Aizen cela était une grasse matinée car lui avaient l'habitude de se lever vers 6h30 du matin. Il préféra laisser l'argenté dormir, il avait besoin de repos. Mais cela était plus une excuse pour admirer son chaton dormir et pour travailler un peu.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée un dormeur émergea du sommeil. Gin se leva, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, à 9h00 tout pile. A croire qu'il avait une pendule dans la tête pour se lever à une heure aussi précise. Voyant le dormeur s'agiter un peu, le brun délaissa son ordinateur et alla tout prêt de l'homme à peine réveiller dans le lit. Le plus vieux l'aida a émerger du sommeil à grand coup de renfort de câlins et de bisous. Lorsque le plus jeune fut enfin à peu prêt réveiller, le brun appela le service de chambre pour commander le petit déjeuné.

Lorsqu'il se leva, Gin fut content de trouver tout prêt de lui Sosuke. Il était bien dans ses bras. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras bras chaud et fort de l'homme au cheveu brun. Ensuite lorsqu'il se leva il trouva une tasse de chocolat liégeois chaude comme il faut. Il la but et mangea un peu pour faire plaisir à Aizen qui lui recommandais gentiment de manger un peu. Il mangea donc un croissant avec de la confiture dedans. Il aimait ça et le brun lui promit qu'il aurait ça tout les matins avec des confitures de différent parfum.

Gin observa le brun qui buvait un drôle de liquide. Il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas du thé car s'en avait pas l'odeur. Le brun capta le regard du plus jeune sur sa tasse. Il précisa à Gin que le liquide à l'intérieur était du café. L'argenté en goûta une gorgé et détesta tout de suite. D'ailleurs il fit une mine vraiment mignonne au regard du plus vieux. La même tête que fait un bébé lorsqu'il croque pour la première fois dans un citron.

Pour aujourd'hui le brun avait prévu un petit pique-nique au bord d'un lac entouré de montage. Il fallait marcher un peu c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait un peu forcer Gin à manger ce matin. Après ce petit déjeuné il indiqua à Gin d'aller prendre sa douche et de mettre les vêtements que le brun lui avait préparer et qui seraient adaptés au pique-nique.

Après s'être douché et habillé, le brun expliqua le programme de la journée et le pique-nique titilla la curiosité du plus jeune. Pour la première partie du voyage le brun prit la voiture et se gara. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avec l'engin. Il espéra que Gin supporte la marche. Il était encore faible et fragile. Au pire il porterait le plus jeune pour la fin du voyage, il n'était pas très lourd.

- « Nous allons marcher un peu avant d'arriver, ça va aller ? » Demanda quand même Aizen même si il savait déjà ce que l'argenté allé répondre.

- « D'accord Sosuke ». Répondit le plus jeune.

Aizen prit le sac et la main de son chaton et pris le petit chemin de terre. Le brun marcha doucement et calmement, autant pour son chaton que pour profiter du paysage montagneux. L'argenté suivit sans se plaindre, évidemment, en regardant où il marchait et le paysage de temps en temps.

* * *

><p>Voilà, ça vous à plus ? J'espère que oui.<br>Je vais essayer de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre mais j'ai repris les cours alors j'espère que vous comprenez ma lenteur


	23. Chapter 23

Blabla...Les personnages sont pas à moi ect ect. Sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 22.<strong>

Gin trouva le paysage vraiment beau, comme dans un livre. Avant il lisait les livres et imaginait les paysages mais là il le voyait en vrai et il trouvait ça juste beau. Il était avec Aizen - et ça c'était important pour lui - c'était calme, il n'y avait personne et c'était beau. Pour Gin, Aizen était très important. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme définir ce sentiment mais lorsqu'il était là il se sentait en sécurité et bien...oui juste bien.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche ils arrivèrent au lieu du pique nique. L'argenté était subjugué par la beauté du lieu et cette joie ce voyait sur son visage, ce qui ravit le plus vieux. Ils étaient arrivés devant un lac dont le bleu se confondait avec le bleu du ciel et il était comme dans un cocon entouré de montage aussi blanche que la neige sur le sommet et verdoyante sur la base.

Le brun envisagea un petit coin à l'ombre tout contre un arbre.

- « Alors comment tu trouves ? » Demanda le plus vieux.

- « C'est très très beau Sosuke ». Répondis le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

- « On va manger et puis on verra si on peut se baigner, d'accord? » Expliqua le brun.

- « D'accord Sosuke ». Obtempéra l'argenté.

Aizen alla donc s'asseoir suivit de son chaton. L'argenté aida à installer le pique-nique au pied de l'arbre face au lac. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en profitant du calme et de la vu. Après ce déjeuné Aizen cala bien son chaton contre lui et entreprit de lui faire la lecture. Gin profita de ce moment pour se faire câliner et se laissa bercer par la voix de son maître. Au bout d'une petit heure le brun proposa d'aller faire une petit baignade. Le plus jeune accepta. Il se changea puis suivit son maître. L'eau était tiède et Gin n'aimait pas trop ça. Il y a alla quand même avec réticence et fit quelques longueurs.

Après une petit demi-heure l'argenté montra déjà des signes de froid. Gin était vraiment frileux et il y trouvait un certain avantage. Il pourra le réchauffer.

- « On sort Gin ? » demanda quand même le brun même si il savait déjà la réponse.

- « D'accord Sosuke » répondit le dit Gin.

Ils sortirent de l'eau et ils allèrent vite au pied de l'arbre. Le brun enroula le plus jeune dans une serviette bien douillette et il était temps car il grelottait. Il le frictionna pour le réchauffer, fit un peu de peau à peau pour son plus grand bonheur et le rhabilla. Il se rhabilla ensuite puis il reprit une petit lecture en prenant bien contre lui le plus jeune en finissant de le réchauffer.

Le plus jeune profita une nouvelle fois mais cette fois il se colla bien pour voler un peu la chaleur de son maître et il se senti bien entouré par ses deux bras fort mais doux et protecteur. Il se laissa bercer une nouvelle fois par la voix chaude de son maître.

Après une bonne heure de lecture et vu l'état de somnolence de son chaton, le brun décida de rentrer à l'Osen. Il rangea les affaires aidé de l'argenté et ils reprirent le chemin du retour. Voyant le plus jeune hésiter à chaque pas et à se frotter les yeux comme un enfant ensommeillé, le brun le fit grimper sur son dos et il retourna rapidement à la voiture. Porter Gin n'était pas un fardeau vu qu'il était si léger. Arrivé à la voiture il posa son jolie fardeau dans la voiture , fardeau qui entre temps s'était endormi. Décidément Gin était encore fragile. Mais Aizen ne regretta pas cette après-midi qui s'était déroulée à merveille. Quand il sera réveillé il lui montera les photos qu'il avait prises.

Il rentra et alla coucher Gin dans le lit qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Il l'embrassa sur le front et le borda. Pendant ce temps où Gin dormait, il appela Tousen pour lui demander des nouvelles de son entreprise. Il apprit une mauvaise nouvelle qui demandait son attention. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur cette fois-ci et il décida de prendre Gin avec lui à Tokyo, cela allait être un véritable marathon. Il demanda à Tousen d'informer Ulquiorre pour faire le nécessaire et de réserver un joli hôtel mais trop luxueux et des billets de train en première classe avec une cabine privative. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la voiture pour aller à Tokyo, le voyage serait trop long et inconfortable. Le train serait mieux. Il en parlerait à Gin quand il sera réveillé pour le préparer.

Après ce petit coup de fil qui dura pas mal de temps il vit une petite tête argenté encore endormi qui s'assit à côté de lui. Le brun rit gentiment et le pris dans ses bras, il entreprit de le câliner pour finir de le réveiller. Une fois réveillé et comme par magie, une tasse de chocolat était posée devant lui. Il remercia le brun et la bu.

- « Après ici on ne repassera pas par la maison, je dois aller à Tokyo pour affaire. » Et Aizen vit la mine de son voisin blanchir . « Mais on y a va ensemble d'accord, on prendra le train et puis on ira dormir deux ou trois jours dans un hôtel. Je ne serait pas là la journée mais il y aura Ulquiorra, un ami à moi, d'accord mon chaton ? J'essayerais de ne pas rentrer tard comme tu pourras découvrir cette grande ville, ça te va ? »

- « Oui d'accord mais tu dormiras avec moi ? » Demanda l'argenté qui avait été rassuré par les explications de son maître même si il ne connaissait pas Ulqui truc.

- « Oui je mangerais avec toi le soir, dormirait avec toi et le midi soit je renterais où alors Ulquiorra te conduira et on mangera ensemble d'accord ? »

- « Oui Sosuke ».

Ils finirent leurs tasses et Aizen montra les photos qu'il avait prises cette après-midi et promis de faire un album avec lui quand ils en auraient plus. Pour finir cette journée ils allèrent dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre et Aizen mit un film. Le film était très intéressant mais Gin s'endormit au milieu.

Le lendemain était leur dernière journée et leur dernière nuit avant de partir et d'aller à Tokyo pour quelques jours. Aizen était réveillé, comme à son habitude de bonne heure et il attendit 9h pour son petit déjeuné. Et c'est précisément l'heure à laquelle se levait Gin. Et ce matin ne faisait pas exception aux autre. À 9h précise Gin se réveilla et alla s'asseoir sur les jambes d'Aizen pour le plus grand bonheur de se dernier. Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuné et Aizen alla préparer le bain de son chaton. Le dit chaton pris son bain rapidement, il ne traînait jamais, puis s'habilla. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui car le brun n'avait rien dit mais il savait que c'était le dernier jour avant d'aller à Tokyo.

- « Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui Gin ? » Demanda le brun.

L'argenté le regarda avec des yeux rond, jamais personne ne lui avait poser cette question et il savait pas quoi répondre. Mais il réfléchi quand même, si Aizen lui avait posé une question c'est qu'il voulait une réponse. Il repensa au parc et les bains chauds aussi.

- « Euh le parc et les bains chauds »

- « Les bains dans le petit jardin ? »

- « Oui »

- « On va faire une ballade puis on ira au bain, on ira manger à l'extérieur ce midi, ça te va ? »

- « Oui Sosuke ».

Après cette approbation, le couple parti au parc pour une petit promenade. Gin était content il aimait bien se promener et dans un parc c'était mieux car il y avait de jolie couleur et peu de monde et il tenait la main de Sosuke. Et il souriait, il était si bien. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

- « Tu es aimes bien les ballades aux parcs mon chaton ? »

- « Oui Sosuke ».

- « Il y a de jolies parcs à Tokyo, on ira »

- « D'accord Sosuke »

Il continuèrent leur ballade et vers le coup e midi Sosuke alla dans un petit restaurant pour le déjeuné. A ce moment Gin était bien embêté car il ne connaissait aucun plat sur la carte. Aizen commanda pour eux. En revanche la carte des desserts, ça Gin connaissait et il n'eut pas de mal à choisir.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. Après se repas il repassèrent par le parc et Aizen fit quelques photos d'eux deux. Puis ils rentrèrent. Comme décidé le matin, Gin se changea et alla dans les sources chaudes et Sosuke le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Ils restèrent là un bon moment. Et la différence était flagrante avec le lac de la veille. En effet Gin avait réussit à tenir 25 minutes mais Aizen savait, qu'en réalité, Gin ne voulait pas y aller. Il n'aimait pas le froid ou tout du moins il n'aimait plus le froid vu qu'il avait goûté à la chaleur et Aizen pouvait facilement le comprendre.

Là dans cette source chaude il y restèrent plus d'une heure et Gin semblait parfaitement bien et détendu. Le brun n'avait pas eu le cœur à le déranger quand il vit l'heure de 16h arriver. Il se passerait du thé rituel pour une fois si cela lui permettait de voir Gin aussi beau et détendu. Mais vers 17h il du se résoudre à le faire sortir de la source. Ils prirent une douche, séparée, et Aizen lui montra les photos qu'il avait pris au parc et Gin lui avoua qu'elle était jolie et qu'il aimerait dessiner le parc.

Grâce à ces paroles Aizen eu une idée. Il appela Ulquiorra et lui demanda ou plutôt ordonna d'aller acheter du matériel à dessin et que le dit matériel se trouvera dans leur chambre à leur arrivé. Comme ça pendant qu'il ne sera pas là, Gin pourra s'occuper à dessiner ce qu'il voulait et il penserait à autre chose. Il espérait juste que Uquiorra ne l'effraie pas. Aizen ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard et il donner une assez grande confiance à ce jeune homme totalement antipathique.

Après tout cela le couple alla dîner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils profitèrent de leur dernière soirée mais là encore Aizen promit qu'ils y retourneraient et Gin en était content. Ils allèrent se coucher de bonne heure car le lendemain allait être une longue journée et éprouvante pour Gin qui allait découvrir un nouveau mode de transport, une nouvelle ville, des nouvelles personnes et surtout qui allait être seul dans la matinée et la journée.

* * *

><p>Alors? On veut la suite?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23.**

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Aizen se leva à l'heure où sonna son réveille. Il alla prendre une douche rapide et commanda le petit déjeuné. Ensuite il alla réveiller l'argenté. A grand coup de câlin et de bisous, il fini par se lever, prendre sa douche et boire son chocolat liégeois encore à moitié endormi. Aizen lui promit qu'il allait pouvoir dormir dans le train. Ils prirent la voiture direction la petit gare du village. Ils n'y rencontreraient pas grand monde. Ils montèrent dans le train et pour l'instant Gin ne semblait pas perturbé. En même temps il dormait debout. Arrivé à la cabine ils y entrèrent et Aizen coucha Gin de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur ses genoux. Il le couvrit et lui caressa les cheveux et il se rendormi.<p>

L'argenté se réveilla à 9h évidemment, à croire qu'il avait une horloge dans la tête. Il se réveilla et regarda Sosuke, ce dernier le pris et l'assit sur ses genoux.

- « Bien dormi ? »

- « Oui Sosuke »

- « Il nous reste une petite heure avait d'arriver à Tokyo »

- « D'accord »

Gin regarda par la fenêtre et il vit le paysage défiler rapidement sous ses yeux.

- « Oh...Ça va vite »

Le brun fut amusé de cette réplique. « Oui le train va plus vite que la voiture, celui la va... »

- « Jusque 200 km/h » fini l'argenté qui s'attira l'admiration du brun.

- « Exactement, tu es vraiment intelligent ».

Gin sourit et regarda dehors sans s'en lasser. C'était tout nouveau donc c'était compréhensible. Aizen le laissa regarder mais il lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez et lui caressa le dos. Le train annonça qu'il allait arriver à Tokyo dans 10 minutes, il vérifia que Ulquiorra était arrivé en envoyant un message. Il savait qu'il allait y avoir du monde à la gare principale de Tokyo. Le train s'arrêta et le couple descendirent du train. Et en effet il y avait du monde et Aizen senti Gin se figer, jamais il n'avait vu autant de monde et cela l'effraya. Le brun le rassura en lui disant que la voiture n'était pas loin et que personne ne leur ferrait du mal.

Ils ne marchèrent que deux minutes dans la foule mais cela était déjà trop pour le petit Gin. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et l'argenté ne remarqua l'homme qui lui ouvrir la porte. À peine assit il se blottit dans les bras du brun qui le rassura à coup de câlin et de bisous.

- « Qu'as tu réservé Ulquiorra ? ».

- « Un petit appartement de grand standing, j'ai fait les courses pour votre nourriture et je suis aller chercher le matériel que vous m'aviez demandé ».

- « Très bien ».

Le trajet dura peu de temps et il fut rapidement devant un ancien hôtel particulier transformé en hôtel de grand standing. Ils montèrent avec Ulquiorra qui allait devoir être la « nounou » de ce jeune homme. Ce rôle ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix. Enfin, il espérait que celui là ne soit pas trop capricieux. Le couple visita l'appartement qu'il serait le leur pendant quelques jours.

Aizen expliqua à Gin qu'il devait y aller mais qu'il allait revenir pour manger le repas du midi. Aussi il lui expliqua que Ulquiorra allait rester avec lui et qu'il pouvait lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il lui donna un téléphone tout simple et lui expliqua en appuyant sur la touche 1 il pourrait l'appeler. Enfin il lui laissa l'ordinateur portable pour faire ce qu'il voulait et si il avait un problème il pouvait demander à Ulquiorra. Après un bisou il parti pour sa société.

Après ce départ les deux hommes restèrent ensemble dans l'appartement et Gin n'était pas vraiment tranquille avec cet inconnu. Mais si Aizen lui faisait confiance c'est qu'il ne lui ferrait aucun mal. Aizen lui avait donné de quoi dessiner alors il allait faire ça mais il ne savait pas quoi dessiner. Il décida de dessiner le parc dans lequel ils avaient marché et dans lequel il s'était senti bien. Il s'assit sur le canapé, pris ce qu'il fallait et se mit à dessiner l'image qu'il avait dans la tête.

Ulquiorra s'était préparé mentalement, son patron ne lui avait rien dit sur le caractère de la personne qu'il avait emmener avec lui. Alors il avait en tête une idée d'un jeune homme capricieux à souhait. Il avait cette capacité de toujours imaginer des choses mauvaises sur les gens. Mais à l'évidence et il s'était trompé. Ce Gin semblait timide et fragile et il sentit qu'il n'oserait jamais lui parlait. Tant mieux il n'aimait pas parler. Il vit le jeune homme prendre ses cahiers et ses crayons pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se mit dans une position confortable et se mit à dessiner. Il le laissa tranquille et Ulquiorra resta dans son coin. Il ne voulait pas faire peur au jeune homme, qui allait appeler son patron et qui allait rentrer lui passer un savon. Et un savon d'Aizen non merci.

La matinée se passa dans le calme. Chacun était de son côté et faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Vers 11h30 Ulquiorra alla se lever pour préparer le déjeuné mais il fut pris de cours par Gin. L'argenté voulait se rendre utile alors il avait décidé de préparer le déjeuné. Il n'en avait jamais fait mais il avait lu beaucoup de recette de cuisine. Ulquiorra le laissa faire, il ne connaissait pas le jeune homme alors il ne voulait pas le contrarier. Néanmoins il resta dans la cuisine pour surveiller le jeune homme.

L'argenté regarda dans les placards et il se décida pour des cuisses de poulet aux épices et du riz. Il avait déjà vu cette recette et au moment où il l'avait vu elle lui avait donné envie. Il se mit à la préparation, à faire son mélange d'épice mais il fut bien embêté pour allumer le gaz. Il regarda les boutons mais ne savait pas comment faire.

Ulquiorra regarda le jeune homme dans la cuisine, il semblait un peu maladroit mais les doses et le mélange des épices étaient parfaites. Et là il le voyait debout comme un idiot devant le gaz. Il décida d'agir en douceur. Il alla ouvrir le gaz. Au moment où il s'était approché il avait vu l'argenté se reculer. Il fit vite fait ce qu'il avait à faire et reparti à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

Une fois l'homme reculé, il vit que le gaz était allumé alors il se remit à la tâche. Le temps que tout cuise il mit la table pour … trois. Si l'homme était là c'est qu'il allait rester. C'était une déduction logique pour lui. Il fini de mettre la table et retourna à ses cuissons. Il resta là à surveiller, il ne voulait pas que ça brûle. Il fit cuire le riz et le mis dans la casserole avec le poulet pour qu'il prenne la saveur des épices. Il mit un peu d'eau et laissa mijoter.

Gin était devant sa casserole et Ulquiorra de l'autre côté dans la pièce quand Aizen arriva. Il fit d'abord surpris de la bonne odeur et encore plus quand il vit que c'était Gin qui semblait préparer le déjeuné.

- « Alors mon chaton cette matinée ? » dit-il en se positionnant derrière Gin et le prenant dans les bras.

Ulquiorra pu remarquer que le « chaton » n'avait pas sursauté, ni reculé au contact de son patron.

- « Bien et toi ? »

- « Je suis content de rentrer pour te voir, tu as fait quoi ? »

- « J'ai dessiné ».

- « Tu me monteras après, c'est toi qui a cuisiné et mis la table ? »

- « Oui...c'est pas bien ? »

- « Si c'est très bien et ça sent très bon mon chaton, je suis pressé de goûté, qu'as tu cuisiné ? »

Gin souleva le couvercle pour que Sosuke puisse voir et l'argenté informa que c'était prêt. L'argenté porta la casserole sur la table et il se sentit fier de lui d'avoir réussit à cuisiner. Il espérait que Sosuke aimerait. Son avis comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Aizen servit son chaton puis lui et il laissa Ulquiorra le soin de se servir. D'ailleurs il fut étonné de voir que Gin avait mis trois couverts. Il n'allait pas dire à Ulquiorra de partir si son chaton avait pensé faire pour trois. Avant qu'il ne mange Gin voulait savoir si il avait réussit son plat et il regarda Aizen. Le brun sembla comprendre le message et il prit une bouchée du plat. Il fut vraiment surpris c'était vraiment délicieux.

- « C'est vraiment très bon Gin ». Félicita le brun en embrassant le front de l'argenté.

Ce dernier sourit et commença à manger. Il fini son assiette et il vit Aizen et Ulquiorra se resservir chose qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du patron. Si les deux se resservaient c'était que cela devait être bon. A la fin du repas Gin s'apprêta à débarrasser mais le brun lui fit comprendre qu'Ulquiorra allait le faire.

Le couple alla donc dans le salon où Aizen demanda de voir le dessin. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et Gin lui montra. Aizen vit bien qu'il n'était pas fini mais il reconnu le parc sans difficultés. Il était stupéfait.

- « C'est magnifique Gin, vraiment »

Gin sourit, il était content que son maître trouve son dessin beau.

- « C'est vraiment très ressemblant »

- « J'ai pas encore terminé »

- « Il sera beau une fois terminé, très beau. »

Aizen passa le reste de sa pause de midi à câliner l'argenté qui en profita. Il savait que Sosuke allait repartir après pour retourner à son travail. Il espérait pouvoir finir son dessin pour Sosuke. Vers 13h30 le patron reparti et il informa Gin qu'il allait manger un hamburger ce soir, grande première pour l'argenté. Aussi il conseilla à Gin de porter ses lunettes lorsqu'il dessinait. Une fois le brun parti le plus jeune se remis à son dessin et sur les conseils de Sosuke mis ses lunettes.

Il dessina le reste de l'après-midi. Il fit une pause quand il trouva une tasse de chocolat liégeois devant lui. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait mis là, mais il posa son dessin et bu la tasse en prenant son temps. Lorsque la tasse fut fini il se remit à son dessin, il voulait le finir avant le retour d'Aizen. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le colorier. Et là les crayons étaient vraiment superbes comparés à ceux de la prison. Il se mit donc à colorier avec soin son dessin pour qu'il soit le plus beau possible, il voulait le donner à Sosuke.

Vers 18h30 le patron fit son apparition alors que Gin terminait tout juste son dessin et il était content de lui. Le dessin ressemblait à l'image qu'il avait dans la tête. Le brun alla directement dans le canapé et pris son chaton dans les bras avant de lui faire un bisou chaste sur les lèvres.

- « Alors mon chaton, cette après-midi ça a été ? »

- « Oui Sosuke »

- « Tu as terminé ton dessin ? ».

L'argenté hocha la tête et il tendit le dessin au brun. Aizen ne peut que constater que le dessin était vraiment magnifique, son chaton avait un vrai talent. Le dessin ressemblait parfaitement au modèle.

- « C'est vraiment très beau Gin » Affirma le brun en tendant le dessin.

- « C'est pour toi » murmura l'argenté.

- « Tu as fait ce dessin pour moi ? » demanda Sosuke, il était vraiment heureux que son chaton ait fait ce dessin en pensant à lui.

L'argenté hocha la tête et pour le remercier Aizen l'embrassa avec passion et amour qui laissa Gin toute chose. Ce baiser lui avait donné des sensations agréables comme des papillons dans le ventre.

Aizen demanda à son chaton de signer le dessin car tout artiste doit signer ses œuvres. Gin le fit avec plaisir et il inscrit « Gin pour Sosuke ». Aizen était vraiment heureux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un simple dessin pourrai le rendre si heureux. Il ré embrassa Gin qui eu a nouveau des papillons dans le ventre. Il aimait beaucoup ses bisous là.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, la suite bientôt<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

La suite, ça avance doucement mais surement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le patron renvoya son employé qui allait devoir revenir le lendemain pour 9h30. Pour la simple raison que Sosuke voulait être là lorsque Gin se réveillera et déjeuner avec lui. Ulquiorra hocha la tête et reparti laissant le couple seul. Aizen informa qu'il allait prendre une douche puis qu'ils iraient manger après un hamburger. Gin en avait jamais mangé.<p>

Le brun alla prendre vite fait sa douche et mis des vêtements plus confortables. Gin et son premier hamburger cela risquait d'être drôle. Il n'allait pas souvent dans les fastfood mais il devait l'avouer que une fois de temps en temps ce n'était pas si mal. Il sorti rapidement de la douche, il avait envie de passer du temps avec son chaton qu'il avait pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui. Néanmoins il savait qu'il avait passé la journée à dessiner et que son employé lui avait donné une tasse de chocolat liégeois qu'il avait bu. Et qu'aucun mots n'avaient été échangés, ça il s'en avait douté. Il sorti de la douche, s'habilla simplement et retourna dans le salon. Il vit Gin regarder les informations avec un petit air sérieux qui le rendait si mignon.

Avant de partir le brun se livra à une petite séance câlin avec son chaton. Entre petites caresses et baisers chastes. Il en referait plus les baisers de toute à l'heure car une partie de son anatomie risquerait de se réveiller et il ne voulait pas effrayer son chaton. En tout cas il fut fier de constater que ses baisers n'avaient pas rebuté l'argenté et même qu'il semblait un peu déçus d'avoir de simples bisous.

Après cette petite pause câline, Aizen se décida à partir. Il était encore tôt donc il y aurait peu de monde. Il aurait pu se faire livrer mais il voulait que Gin prenne un peu l'air. Ils mirent leurs vestes et leurs chaussures puis sortirent pour se diriger au fastfood qui était à une minute à pied. Bien sur le brun pris la main de son chaton qui se colla à lui. Mais cette fois ça allait car il y avait que peu de monde et Tokyo est une grande ville compréhensive qui ne remarquait plus les couples de même sexe.

Ils arrivèrent au fastfood et Aizen alla au guichet. Il demanda à Gin ce qu'il voulait et ce dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre. Aizen chois alors pour lui : un cheeseburger, une petite fritte et un icetea. Il commanda pour lui un menu normal avec un Quick'n toast (perso je vais à Quick donc voilà, je connais pas trop les hamburgers de mac'do). Il paya et les employés préparèrent les hamburgers. Quand tout fut prêt, le brun pris le plateau et alla sur une table à l'écart, même si il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.

Ils s'assirent et l'argenté regarda son repas d'un œil curieux. Comment allait-il faire pour manger ça. Il regarda Sosuke qui prenait son hamburger et qui commençait à le manger. Gin fit exactement la même chose. Le brun attendait de voir si son chaton allait aimer ou pas. Pour l'instant il l'avait habitué à de la bonne cuisine alors un hamburger il ne savait pas trop. Mais il vit ses doutes s'envoler lorsqu'il vit son argenté manger avec appétit.

Aizen mangea tout son menu et fini les frittes de son chaton. Gin avait mangé son hamburger en entier.

- « Tu as bien mangé Gin ? »

- « Oui et toi ? »

- « J'ai bien mangé aussi, on fait une petite ballade et on rentre, ça te dis ?

- « Oui Sosuke ».

Le brun débarrassa le plateau, pris la main de son chaton et alla dans le parc d'à côté. Gin sourit et suivit le brun qui marcha calmement et il se colla à lui. Le brun sourit à cette réaction et il alla doucement au parc. A cette heure il y aurait personne. Gin découvrit un nouveau parc et sous une nouvelle lumière. Il apprécia le moment avec Sosuke. Ils baladèrent une petite demi-heure et voyant le soleil décliné, Aizen décida de rentrer.

Gin le suivit et ils rentrèrent. L'argenté demanda si il pouvait se changer et il alla mettre un yakuta. Aizen du avouer qu'il préférait Gin dans cette tenu, ça lui allait tellement mieux que les vêtements de ville. Aizen alla aussi se changer pour la nuit et il prépara en même temps ses vêtements pour le lendemain. Le couple se retrouva au lit.

- « Demain midi nous mangerons au parc, tu veux faire les bentos ? »

- « Oui Sosuke »

- « D'accord, faisant que deux, Ulquiorra ne mangera pas avec nous »

- « D'accord ».

- « Je partirais demain matin après le petit déjeuné pour 9h30 et je reviendrais pour midi »

L'argenté hocha la tête et se blottit contre le brun. Ce dernier se coucha bien et éteignis la lumière.

- « Dors bien mon chaton ».

- « Toi aussi Sosuke »

Aizen l'embrassa et il senti Gin s'endormir rapidement. Ça avait été une longue journée, ils avaient mérité leur sommeil.

Le lendemain matin le brun se leva de bonne heure, pris sa douche et s'habilla avec son costume le plus sérieux pour la réunion de ce matin. Après s'être préparé, il prépara le petit déjeuné et alla réveiller Gin qui commençait à se réveiller. Le brun regarda sa montre et il vit 8h55. Gin était vraiment précis dans son horaire du levé. Après le câlin et bisous matinales, ils déjeunèrent ensembles. Aizen remarqua que Gin le regardait avec insistance.

- « Qu'y a t-il chaton ? »

- « Uhm...euh... » Gin ne savait pas vraiment le dire mais dans ce costume il trouvait Sosuke très beau.

- « Uhm ? »

L'argenté secoua la tête et repris son petit déjeuné ce qui fit sourire le brun, sûrement le costume se dis ce dernier.

Quelques minutes avant de partir Ulquiorra arriva. Son patron lui expliqua la journée et il acquiesça. Après un dernier bisou et un dernier câlin le brun parti à son travail .

Gin alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla avec des vêtements normaux et il commença à préparer les deux bentos pour ce midi. Il fini assez vite et il retourna à ses dessins. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dessiner. Il regarda son papier blanc ne sachant pas quoi dessiner. Ulquiorra, le voyant sécher, alluma l'ordinateur et lui mit les photos. Ulquiorra n'avait pas fait ça par gentillesse mais plutôt parce que son patron le lui avait ordonné.

Gin regarda les photos et choisi de dessiner le lac avec la cascade. Il mit ses lunettes et commença son dessin. À peine avait-il commencé que l'écran devient tout noir sans l'image. Il paniqua peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal. Ulquiorra voyant l''argenté paniquer se leva pour voir ce qu'il ce passait. En faite il n'y avait rien de grave juste que l'ordinateur s'était mis en veille mais apparemment il ne savait pas l'utiliser. C'est bien la première personne que croisa le brun qui ne savait pas utiliser un ordinateur. Il posa son doigt sur le pavé tactile et le bougea un peu puis l'image revient.

Gin lâcha un petit « oh » alors que le subordonné régla la veille pour qu'elle arrive plus tard et repartit à sa place et entendit un faible et tout timide merci. Finalement il l'aimait bien, il pouvait le garder aussi longtemps que son patron lui dirais.

Gin pu se remettre a son dessin. Il dessina toute la matinée et lorsqu'il entendit la porte il se leva et alla accueillir Sosuke. Ce dernier fut agréablement surpris de voir son chaton l'accueillir. Le brun montra son contentement en embrassant passionnément et amoureusement, le baiser qui donnait des papillons dans le ventre de l'argenté. Après ce baiser Aizen entra dans l'appartement avec un Gin rougissant qui le suivit. Le patron parla avec son employé qui lui raconta que l'argenté lui avait dit merci.

Pendant ce temps Gin, avec ses papillons dans le ventre, alla préparer le pique nique. Il pris le petit sac et y mit les bentos et les boissons.

Le brun renvoya son employé et lui dit de revenir pour 13h00 et alla se changer vite fait pour une tenu un peu plus décontractée. Une fois fini ils allèrent mettre leurs chaussures. Le couple se dirigea vers le parc et le brun choisi un banc tranquille et s'y assit, l'argenté en fit de même. Une fois assit Gin donna le bento à Sosuke et prit le sien.

Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence agréable et Aizen trouva se bento vraiment très bon. Il prit plaisir à le manger et à le finir. Gin fini aussi le sien mais il avait triché car il en avait mit moins. Après ce petit pique-nique, le couple rentra et il resta du temps avant que le brun ne reparte travailler. Ils discutèrent de ce que l'argenté avait fait ce matin et ce dernier montra le début de son dessin et il reconnu la cascade.

- « Je vais rentrer un peu plus tard ce soir » annonca le brun.

- « D'accord » Dit l'argenté même si il était un peu déçus.

- « Tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant ou qu'on mange ici tout les deux ? » demanda le plus vieux.

- « Euh...tout les deux » Il avait juste envie d'être seul avec Sosuke.

- « Tu veux cuisiner ou je ramène quelque chose ? »

- « Je vais cuisiner ».

- « Ça te plais de cuisiner Gin ? »

- « Oui Sosuke »

- « Tu cuisines vraiment très bien, ça sera un vrai plaisir de goûter à ton plat. Si tu as besoin de course tu peut envoyer Ulquiorra les chercher d'accord ? »

L'argenté hocha la tête et surtout il était content que sa cuisine plaise à Sosuke. Que ça lui fasse plaisir était devenu important. Avant de partir Aizen redonna un baiser à Gin et ce dernier eu à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre.

- « Tu aimes ces bisous là ? »

Gin hocha la tête et avoua que cela lui faisait comme des papillons dans le ventre. Le brun sourit gentiment et se dit mentalement de se calmer car il n'allait pas résister. Mais Gin, lui, voulait pleins de bisous comme ça, il aimait la sensation dans son ventre. Il se demanda si c'était les bisous d'Aizen et seulement ou peut être... Il regarda Ulquiorra et il pris peur. C'était vraiment que les bisous de Sosuke.

* * *

><p>Aller je me dépêche pour la suite mais ça va bientôt être les partiels donc voilà.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

La suite !

* * *

><p>Il alla dans le canapé et retourna à son dessin. Il continua et fit une pause quand vers 16h00, une tasse de chocolat liégeois fut posée sur la table basse. Il posa son dessin et but sa tasse. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas vu Ulquiorra la mettre.<p>

Après sa pose il dessina encore une demi heure. Il se leva et alla à la cuisine. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait et il se décida pour faire un risotto et des filets de poisson mariné. Il commença sa marinade classique aux épices et il y plongea le poisson et le remis au frigo pour le poisson prenne les arômes des épices. Avant de faire le riz il entreprit de faire un dessert car c'était le plus important dans le repas et surtout qu'il adorait ça. Il y avait des pommes et des biscuits. Il opta donc pour un crumble simple. Il avait vu ce genre de recette dans « faire un repas avec ce qu'il y a dans mon frigo » (aucune idée de si ça existe ou pas). Alors il éplucha et coupa les pommes. Il alluma la plaque, il avait compris alors que Ulquiorra lui avait montré une seule fois. Il mit un peu de beurre et de sucre pour que cela fasse un caramel et il mit les pommes. Pendant que les pommes cuisaient, il émietta les gâteaux, moitié petit beurre et moitié spéculoos.

Ensuite il chercha des petits moules et il en sorti 3. Il mit un bout de beurre au fond, puis les pommes et ensuite les biscuits et re un petit peu de beurre au dessus. Il le mit dans le four mais il ne savait pas comment l'allumer. Ulquiorra, qui s'était assit dans la cuisine, vient l'allumer. Gin se recula et fit sa petite vaisselle. Il chuchota un merci toujours aussi timide. Après cette petite vaisselle il attaqua la préparation du risotto. Il fit d'abord cuire le riz. Il vérifia entre temps la cuisson des crumbles, il ne fallait pas qu'ils brûlent. Lorsque le riz fut cuit, il l'égoutta et commença le risotto avec la crème et juste un peu d'épice car il y en avait déjà dans le poisson. Il resta bien à coté car ce genre de préparation pouvait se rater rapidement. Lorsque la consistance fut bonne il arrêta la cuisson. Il regarda les crumble qui était juste bien, il éteignis le four en tournant le bouton et posa les crumbles sur la table.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à la précuisson de son poisson. Il mit un peu de marinade dans la casserole et il mit ses filets de poissons. Il les fit précuire et les laissa de côté. Ulquiorra observait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la bonne odeur et d'envier son patron. Le menu du soir avait vraiment l'air délicieux. Ce soir il devra se contenter d'un steak pâte, il n'aimait pas cuisiner pour une seule personne. Mais il garda toujours un œil sur Gin.

L'argenté sorti un tupperware où il mit un filet de poisson et une bonne dose de risotto. Le brun se demandait pourquoi. D'ailleurs l'argenté mit le tupperware dans un petit sac et emballa un crumble qu'il mit également dans le sac. Décidément ce garçon faisait d'étrange chose pensa Ulquiorra.

Gin fit ensuite sa petite vaisselle, le jeune garçon semblait assez maniaque. Lorsqu'il posait son dessin il rangeait tout parfaitement. Son patron semblait avoir dénicher une perle et il mit même sa chevelure à coloré (les cheveux d'Ulquiora sont très précieux) que son dit patron était amoureux de lui. Il trouva ça bien pour son patron. Car il avait son entreprise, beaucoup d'argent mais personne qu'il aimait. Et puis ce garçon était tellement sage qu'il pourrait le surveiller autant de fois que son patron lui dirait. En revanche l'argenté était très tactile avec le brun mais aucunement envers les autres. Ulquiorra senti même qu'il avait peur si une autre personne que le brun l'approchait. Il ne semblait pas avoir eu une vie facile.

Après sa petite vaisselle Gin mit la table pour deux. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit la porte et il se dirigea à l'entré pour accueillir Sosuke. Le brun était vraiment content de revoir son chaton, il lui redonnait le sourire et il se faisait accueillir avec un très beau sourire et une bonne odeur. Sosuke embrassa l'argenté du bisou qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

L'argent suivit le plus vieux à la cuisine avec ses joues joliment rouge. Ulquiorra en conclu qu'il avait reçus un baiser de la part de son patron et que ce genre de baiser ne le laissait pas indifférent. Sosuke regarda ce qu'il y avait dans la casserole et il en saliva d'avance. Il avisa le petit sachet à coté et il vit qu'il y a avait un repas complet.

- « Gin, c'est pour qui ? » demanda le brun en désignant le sachet.

L'argenté regarda Ulquiorra en signe de réponse.

- « Tu es vraiment adorable de penser aux autres mon chaton »Dit doucement le brun en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son chaton.

Aizen alla donner le sac à Ulquiorra car il savait que Gin n'allait pas le faire. Ulquiorra fut touché, presque jamais personne ne lui faisait des choses pour lui. De plus il savait que ce qu'il y avait dans le sachet était vraiment très bon. Il remercia l'argenté et parti chez lui pour déguster son repas. Gin remit tout à chauffer pendant que Sosuke alla se changer. Lorsqu'il revient, l'argenté commença à servir.

- « Dis moi ce que tu as cuisiné Gin » En fait il avait juste envie d'entendre la voie de son chaton.

- « Euh...du filet de poisson mariné aux épices avec un risotto et un crumble aux pommes en dessert ». Annonça l'argenté en espérant que cela plaise à Sosuke, il fut un peu stressé.

- « Je sens que je vais me régaler, bon appétit mon chaton »

Le stresse retomba et l'argenté sourit, ce menu plaisait à Sosuke. Ils mangèrent en silence avec le brun qui dégustait, c'était vraiment délicieux, comment faisait-il ? Il avait déjà cuisiné avant ?

- « Tu cuisinais dans la prison mon chaton ? »

L'argenté secoua la tête, il n'avait jamais cuisiné jusqu'à hier.

- « Comment connais tu les recettes ? »

- « J'ai lu dans les livres de cuisine et dans les magasines »

Avec seulement une lecture Gin pouvait cuisiner ainsi. Il en fut impressionné et très fier.

- « Tu es très intelligent et c'est très bon, c'est épicé mais trop, tout juste ce qu'il faut »

Gin était vraiment content et il mangea avec appétit, d'ailleurs il fini son assiette. Après le plat, Gin apporta le dessert tout juste tiède. Il fallait le manger comme ça, c'était ce qui était écrit dans les magasines. Aizen le mangea avec délice, d'ailleurs il avait reconnu les pommes, les petits beurre mais il y avait autre chose qui faisait toute la différence avec un crumble classique.

- « Tu as mis quoi dedans mon chaton ? »

- « Euh...des pommes caramélisés, des petits beurres et des … biscuits marrons et un peu de beurre ».

Des biscuits marrons ?... « Des spéculoos ? »

Gin hocha la tête il ne se rappelait plus le nom de ces biscuits.

- « C'est vraiment délicieux, c'est toujours le meilleur dans le repas le dessert, non ? »

L'argenté hocha vivement la tête, il préférait vraiment les desserts.

- « Demain matin je ne travail pas, on ira faire les courses ensemble, que veux tu faire à manger ? »

- « Euh... tu aimes quoi ? » Il voulait faire plaisir à Sosuke alors il voulait faire ce qu'il aimait.

Gin était vraiment adorable, il lui demandait ce que lui voulait manger. « Oh, et bien...j'aime bien les pâtes bolognaise et puis la raclette et aussi les tomates farcies avec du riz et le gâteau au chocolat ». Il avait dit le gâteau au chocolat car ça il était sur, Gin allait adorer.

Gin connaissait tous les plats sauf la raclette. « La raclette ? » demanda timidement l'argenté.

- « Oui c'est du fromage fondu à l'aide d'un appareil et de la charcuterie, il n'y a pas de cuisine à faire,on en mangera une demain soir, comme ça tu va pouvoir découvrir ce que c'est »

- « D'accord Sosuke ».

Gin sourit et fini son dessert, il se leva et débarrassa avec l'aide de Sosuke et il découvrit le lave-vaisselle. Il mit donc tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Il alla ensuite dans le canapé avec Sosuke devant un film. Gin montra son dessin qui n'était pas encore fini mais presque. Ils regardèrent le film tranquillement, l'argenté tout blottit contre Sosuke. Gin adorait ce moment où il était tout blottit et câliné par Sosuke. Gin profita vraiment, en plus Sosuke n'était pas là tout le temps mais demain ils iraient ensemble faire les courses et Gin pourra cuisiner ce que le brun aimait.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans le salon à regarder un film et l'argenté fini sur les genoux du plus vieux. Et Gin devait admettre qu'il préférait être sur les genoux de Sosuke que simplement à coté de lui. Ce fut Aizen qui signa l'heure du couché alors que le film se terminait et que l'argenté somnolait. Le brun aida l'argenté à mettre son yakuta et ils glissèrent dans le lit. Même à moitié endormi le plus jeune se colla contre le brun. En quelques minutes le couple dormait. Chacun avait eu sa journée.

Le lendemain matin Aizen se leva de bonne heure comme à son habitude. Il laissa Gin dormir sachant pertinemment que celui-ci se lèverait à 9h00 précise. Pendant ce temps il pris sa douche et prépara le petit déjeuné. Et ce matin, comme tous les autres, Gin fit son apparition à 9h00 précise. Après son câlin et son bisou du matin, il se mit à table et déjeuna avec Sosuke. Après le petit déjeuné Gin alla prendre son bain. Il avait bien du mal à se réveiller mais le bain l'aida un peu. Enfin prêt le couple parti pour le supermarché.

Ulquiorra les attendit dans la voiture, après faire la nounou, il allait faire le chauffeur. Mais bon, il se demandait ce que l'argenté allait cuisiner car il allait pouvoir en même temps c'est lui qui lui donnait, il ne réclamait pas.

Le couple monta et Ulquiorra conduit jusqu'au supermarché et se gara le couple descendit et il se prépara a attendre.

* * *

><p>Gin dans un supermarché?<p>

La suite au prochain épisode !


	27. Chapter 27

Voilà le prochain chapitre.

Pour répondre à une review: non je n'abandonne pas cette fiction mais comme je suis à la Fac et que je vais être en examen je risque de ne pas publier aussi régulièrement. J'essaie de publier tous les dimanche mais avec les exams je ne sais pas. On verra si j'ai le temps d'écrire. Et puis j'écris une autre fic sur Harry/Draco donc j'ai pas mal de boulot. Voilà !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 26.<span>**

Le couple pris un caddit, poussé par Gin, et entra dans le magasin. Pour l'argenté c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait un tel lieu. C'était grand, très grand avec pleins de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais bon il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il se laissa guider par Sosuke qui connaissait les rayons. En faisant les rayons Aizen prit dans les étalages et les mis dans le caddit. Il demanda si Gin voulait quelque chose mais il ne lui répondit pas, il était perdu avec tout ça. Il se contenta de donner son avis lorsque Sosuke lui demandait.

Après avoir fait tous les rayons, ils se dirigèrent à la caisse. Le brun mit les courses sur le tapis et Gin l'imita, la caissière les passa et il les mis dans un sac. L'opération pris 5 minutes à l'issu de laquelle le brun paya. Ils sortirent du magasin et allèrent à la voiture. Ulquiorra mis les les courses dans la voiture, le couple y monta et c'était repartit pour la maison.

Aizen aida Gin a ranger les courses dans les différents placards et frigo. Il remarqua que son chaton était assez maniaque, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre car lui aussi l'était.

- « Je fait des pâtes bolognaise pour ce midi ? » Demanda Gin à Aizen.

- « Oui mon chaton ».

- « D'accord Sosuke ».

Gin sourit et chercha les ingrédients pour faire la sauce tomate, hors de question d'en acheter une toute faite. Sosuke s'assit et le regarda faire. Gin prépara les tomates pour faire la sauce avec un peu d'herbe pour donner du goût. Il mit un peu de ketchup, cela pouvait paraître surprenant mais juste un peu donnait un très bon goût. Pendant que Gin faisait sa sauce Aizen demanda si il en avait déjà mangé et ce dernier répondit par la négative. Encore une découvert, Gin faisait beaucoup de découverte.

Après avoir fini la sauce il cuisina la viande. Il la cuit puis la mis dans la sauce. Ensuite il fit chauffer l'eau des pâtes. En attendant il mit la table pour trois, vu que Ulquiorra était la . Après avoir mis la table il mis les pâtes dans l'eau et il fut attiré contre un torse musclé et masculin, celui de Sosuke, il n'y avait aucun doute. Gin surveilla la sauce pendant que le brun le câlinait. Lorsque les pâtes fut cuites, il se dégagea doucement des bras de Sosuke et alla égoutter les pâtes et les mis sur la table avec la sauce.

Aizen servi son chaton puis lui-même. Ulquiorra se servit une bonne assiette et tous mangèrent tranquillement et savourèrent le plat. Car c'était vraiment délicieux. Gin ne fini pas son assiette et ne pris pas de yaourt non plus. Le brun aurait pu s'inquiéter mais voyant la mine fatigué de son chaton il su qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait sûrement faire une sieste. En même temps il s'était couchés tard et levés pour 9h00, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Sosuke entraîna Gin dans le salon et laissa le soin de débarrasser à Ulquiorra. Le brun alluma la télé et laissa l'argenté se blottir contre lui.

- « Je pense que tu vas aller faire une sieste mon chaton ».

Gin hocha la tête, il se sentait fatigué. Il se leva et alla dans la chambre il mit un yakuta et se glissa dans le lit. Le brun le rejoignis. Il le borda et lui embrassa le front.

- « Dort bien, j'essayerais de rentrer tôt ce soir. »

L'argenté hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Le brun resta assit sur le lit en caressant les cheveux de son chaton jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Lorsqu'il fut endormi, Aizen partit pour son bureau. Avant de partir il informa que si il y avait un moindre problème il devait l'appeler. Aizen partit mais pas vraiment tranquille, il a toujours était là au réveille de Gin. Au moindre problème son employé l'appellerais.

Pendant que le brun travaillait, Gin dormait tranquillement dans le lit. Ulquiorra, pas vraiment tranquille, alla voir le voir toutes les 30 minutes et à chaque fois Gin dormais tranquillement. L'argenté se leva à 16h00 et lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il trouva une tasse de liégeois. Il s'assit dans le canapé, et se couvrit du plaide juste à côté. Il bu sa tasse tranquillement. Ulquiorra envoya un message à son patron pour lui dire que Gin était réveillé et qu'il buvait sa tasse de chocolat. Le brun se rassura et retourna travailler l'esprit plus serin.

Après avoir fini son chocolat, Gin s'occupa en dessinant, il n'avait pas encore fini le dessin de la veille. Il ne lui restait plus que les couleurs à mettre lorsqu'il entendit la porte. Il posa son dessin et se leva pour aller accueillir Sosuke. Le brun fut content de retrouver son chaton et l'embrassa comme Gin aimait. Il s'était pourtant dit de résister mais bon advienne que pourra. Le brun rentra et Ulquiorra parti chez lui mais avant qu'il ne parte Gin donna un sachet avec un nouveau tupperware. Ulquiorra le remercia, il allait avoir un bon repas ce soir même si c'était la même chose que le midi.

Gin n'avait pas cuisiné pour ce soir car ils allaient manger de la raclette. Gin lui montra son dessin et Aizen lui dit qu'il pouvait continuer car il allait prendre sa douche et qu'il irait ensuite dans le salon. Gin commença donc à le colorier en attendant Sosuke. Le brun revient 15 minutes plus tard et s'assit dans le canapé avec son chaton, dit chaton qui coloriait avec application son dessin. Le brun laissa le plus jeune colorier son dessin qui prenait vraiment forme. Il regarda un peu les informations, ils avaient le temps pour dîner, il était encore tôt. Et puis pour la raclette il n'y avait pas grande préparation sauf mettre à cuire les pommes de terres. En parlant de ça il alla les mettre à cuire et revient dans le salon et retrouva un Gin avec un petit air interrogateur et le brun lui dit qu'il avait mis les pommes de terre à cuire. L'argenté repris donc son coloriage.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard Gin avait fini et il fut bien embêté avec, il ne savait pas où le mettre. Le brun le sauva en lui donnant un petit classeur où Gin pourrait ranger tout ses dessins. L'argenté le remercia et il rangea son dessin avec soin, il rangea ensuite parfaitement tous ses crayons dans la boite. Il sourit et Aizen invita son chaton a aller à table. Le plus jeune mis la table pendant que Sosuke installait un drôle d'appareil qui était l'appareil à raclette. Le chaton sorti du frigo ce que Sosuke lui indiqua. Le brun ramena les pommes de terre et ils purent enfin commencer à manger.

Le brun éplucha quelques pommes de terre puis il servit Gin avec du fromage (sans croûte) et un peu de charcuterie, un peu de tout pour qu'il puisse goûter. L'argenté regarda comment faisait Sosuke et il fit comme lui. Il mélangea le fromage avec un peu de tout. D'abord tout seul, puis avec un bout de pomme de terre, un bout de jambon et ainsi de suite. Aizen s'en amusait gentiment, en tout cas il fut ravi de voir de Gin appréciait ce plat. Il s'amusait à manger et du coup il fini toute son assiette qui avait était bien servit.

Ils débarrassèrent, et allèrent diriger tranquillement dans le canapé devant la télévision. Après avoir digéré chacun alla se changer et ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit.

- « Demain je prend le petit déjeuné avec toi puis je vais travailler, je revient à midi pour manger avec toi et je repart et je vais rentrer vers 18h, d'accord ».

- « Oui Sosuke, je peut faire le gâteau au chocolat ? »

- « Bien sur mon chaton ».

- « Merci ».

Sosuke embrassa Gin et se coucha bien. Le brun senti rapidement son chaton s'endormir et il le suivit dans le sommeil peu de temps après.

* * *

><p>Tout dépend de mon découpage mais dans un ou deux chapitres la relation entre Gin et Aizen va évolué.<p>

Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu cours.

A bientôt


	28. Chapter 28

Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 27.<strong>

Le lendemain, le brun se leva se bonne heure, et il commença sa routine matinale. Il prit sa douche et alla préparer le petit déjeuné et à 9h00 précise, comme d'habitude, une petite frimousse montra le bout de son nez. Gin alla chercher son câlin et son bisou du matin que Sosuke lui accorda volontiers. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite en silence et Gin alla prendre sa douche. Lorsque ce dernier revient habillé, Ulquiorra venait juste d'arriver et Sosuke s'apprêta à partir. Il embrassa Gin et parti pour son travail.

Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, il débarrassa et sorti les ingrédients pour faire le gâteau au chocolat. Il sorti tout les ingrédients et il commença la recette qu'il avait dans la tête. Une fois la pâte prête il la mit dans un moule et la mis au four. Pendant que le gâteau cuisait il fit sa petite vaisselle et rangea tout bien. Ensuite il y avait le repas du midi...il regarda les placards et le frigo et ce décida pour des escalopes de dindes à la crème et aux champignons accompagnés de riz.

Avant de commencer il sorti le gâteau du four car il avait fait un mi cuit et le milieu du gâteau ne devait pas être cuit. Il le mit à refroidir et commença le repas du midi. Il coupa ses filets de dinde, les mit à cuire. Il fit ensuite sauter les champignons et les ajouta à la dinde. Il fini par mettre la crème. Il laissa cuir à petit feu et cuit le riz. En attendant il refis sa petite vaisselle. Quand tout fut fini il mit la table pour trois. A peine eu t-il fini que...

- « Sosuke ».

Gin avait entendu la porte et s'y était dirigé pour voir Sosuke. Ce dernier senti bien que sa présence faisait très plaisir à son chaton alors il l'embrassa avec amour et passion.

- « Tu as passé une bonne matinée Gin ? »

Ce dernier se remis de ses émotions avant de hocher la tête. Le couple se dirigea vers la cuisine, il remit tout à chauffer. Aizen vient se placer derrière lui et lui fit un câlin.

- « Dis moi ce qu'on mange ce midi »

- « De la dinde à la crème et au champignons avec du riz »

- « Et le dessert ? »

- « Un gâteau au chocolat mi-cuit ».

- « Ça me donne très faim, c'est presque prêt ? »

- « Oui Sosuke ».

Gin surveilla ce qu'il avait sur le feu et cela pris 10 bonnes minutes pour que tous soit bien cuit. Il emmena les plats avec l'aide de Sosuke. Le brun servit l'argenté puis lui-même et il laissa Ulquiorra se servir une bonne assiette. Chacun mangea en silence mais un silence agréable. Chacun fini son assiette et Gin coupa des parts du gâteau avant de les mettre un peu au micro-onde pour le chocolat soit bien fondant. Il donna les assiettes à tout le monde et se rassit. Chacun dégusta sa part qui était parfaitement cuite.

Aucune miette ne fut laissé dans les assiettes et Gin alla faire un tupperware pour Ulquiorra avec de la viande du riz et une part de gâteau. Ulquiorra débarrassa alors que Aizen entraîna Gin dans le salon pour une séance câlin.

Le brun indiqua à son employé qu'il pouvait partir car il avait pris son après-midi. Ulquiorra rentra chez lui mais sans oublier son petit sac où se trouvait un très bon repas.

Une fois son employé parti, Aizen avait tout loisir d'embrasser Gin, les bisous qui donnaient des papillons dans le ventre de son chaton. Le brun le prit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa amoureusement et Gin répondaient à ses baisers. Après un bon quart d'heure de bisous, Aizen se calma et câlina juste son chaton en regardant une émission sur les parents d'enfants difficiles.

Oui mais voilà, Gin gigotait sur les genoux du brun et cela inquiéta ce dernier. Il pensa que son chaton était malade, ou qu'il s'était fait mal ou encore que peut être il était allé trop vite.

- « Gin qu'y a t-il ? »

Gin secoua la tête il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il avait à Sosuke.

- « S'il te plais Gin dis moi, cela m'inquiète tu sais ? »

- « C'est...euh...bizarre »

- « Qu'est ce qui est bizarre mon chaton »

- « Euh... »

Définitivement il ne savait pas comment dire ça.

- « Si tu n'arrive pas à me dire, tu me montrer ? »

Gin regarda Aizen et hésita un peu. Il n'avait jamais eu ça et il ne savait si c'était bien ou non. Mais bon Sosuke était très gentil avec lui il ne le frapperais pas. L'argenté s'écarta doucement de Sosuke et baissa son regard vers son sexe.

- « Pourquoi il fait ça ? »

Le brun était abasourdi, Gin avait une érection. Il se repassa cette phrase dans sa tête, Gin-Avait-Une-Erection. Il se ressaisi et regarda son chaton.

- « Gin tu as une érection, tu n'en as jamais eu ? »

L'argenté secoua la tête. Son petit oiseau n'avait jamais fait ça.

- « C'est mal ? »

- « Non non pas du tout mon chaton mais je suis étonné que tu n'ai jamais eu d'érection. Quelqu'un a t-il déjà touché ton euh...petit oiseau ? ».

Gin secoua vigoureusement la tête et Aizen laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- « Pourquoi il fait ça ? »

- « Euh...un homme a une érection quand il a reçus du plaisir. Je pense qu'en t'embrassant je t'ai donné du plaisir. Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque je t'embrassais Gin ? »

- « Des papillons dans le ventre, pleins ».

- « Et c'était agréable comme sensation ? »

L'argenté hocha la tête, c'était très très agréable d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

- « Ecoute mon chaton, on ne peut te laisser comme ça sinon après tu vas avoir mal, il faut la faire passer. Et cela ne fait pas mal du tout, tu auras encore pleins de papillons dans le ventre. Tu veux que je fasse ça pour toi ? Mais si je le fait je vais devoir toucher ton petit oiseau avec ma main. »

Gin regarda Aizen avec une expression indéchiffrable. Le fait est que ça ne lui dérangeait pas vraiment que Aizen le touche. Mais le petit oiseau c'est le truc avec lequel on fait pipi. Il allait faire pipi sur Sosuke.

- « Tu peux refuser Gin et je ne serai pas fâché. Mais si tu reste trop longtemps comme ça, ça va te faire mal mon chaton ».

- « Mais c'est sale mon truc »

- « Mais non il n'est pas sale et puis j'irais me laver les mains après ».

- « Mais je vais faire pipi sur toi » marmonna le plus jeune.

- « Pipi ? … Mais non Gin, quand tu as une érection ce n'est pas du pipi qui sort mais du...sperme ».

Aizen était au comble de la gène, il savait qu'il allait avoir ce genre de conversation, il s'y était préparé mais y être était vraiment gênant. Gin était une personne très intelligent mais apparemment il ne savait pas comment fonctionne l'anatomie masculine. Susurrement des choses interdites et le vieux monsieur, comme l'appelait Gin, ne lui avait rien dit.

Gin devait se rendre à l'évidence que plus le temps passait et plus une petite douleur commençait à arrivé dans son petit oiseau. Sosuke ne lui avait pas menti, quand on attend ça fait mal.

- « Gin, tu veux que je t'aide ? »

L'argenté regarda Sosuke et hocha doucement la tête. Aizen savoura ce grand cap qui venait d'être franchis. Mais doucement on se calme, il ne faut pas brûler les étapes. Alors doucement il ouvrit le pantalon de Gin et passa sa main à l'intérieur. L'argenté se serra contre Sosuke et il trouva ça un peu voir beaucoup gênant maintenant que Sosuke le touchait. Le brun serra Gin contre lui et lui embrassa le front avant de caresser doucement et avec tendresse le membre de Gin qui durcissait encore.

À peine Sosuke avait effleuré son membre que des milliers de papillons entrèrent dans son ventre et plus le brun le caressait et plus les papillons étaient nombreux. Il avait l'impression ne peut plus rien contrôler dans son corps. Sa voix sortait toute seule et son bassin ne lui répondait plus. Il prenait du plaisir pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les gémissements de Gin excita le plus vieux qui se retrouva bien vite lui aussi avec une belle érection naissante. Mais il garda ça pour lui. Il voulait juste que Gin prenne du plaisir et rien d'autre. Voyant Gin bouger son bassin de plus en plus et en entendant des gémissements de plus en plus fort, le brun sut que l'argenté allait jouir. Il accéléra ses mouvements mais resta doux. Et il ne fut pas surpris de sentir son chaton se tendre pour ensuite sentir qu'il s'était libéré dans sa main et qu'il se remettait de ses émotions.

Le brun attrapa un mouchoir, essuya sa main et le sexe de Gin redevenu normal. Il se serra doucement contre lui et lui embrassa le front. Pendant tout ce temps Gin était absent, encore un peu perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant d'être de nouveau complètement lui-même.

- « Ça a été agréable Gin ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, il n'avait ps eu mal du tout mais alors pas du tout. Cela avait été...fantastique, magique même. Il avait eu pleins de papillon dans le ventre puis il avait vu des étoiles.

Après quelques minutes, l'érection du brun commença à être douloureuse et il prétendis qu'il devait se laver les mains pour aller se soulager. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant de se libérer, il se remémora les petits gémissements de son chaton. Il revient deux minutes plus tard.

L'argenté lui sourit et le brun reprit son chaton dans ses bras mais juste pour un câlin cette fois. Doucement car il n'était pas sur de tenir longtemps.

- « On retournera bientôt à la maison » Dit Aizen

- « Ha... »

Le brun devait avouer que ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Gin semblait déçus de partir. De son côté,Gin était déçus. Il aimait être ici et il aurait voulu y rester. Aizen réfléchissait. Il n'était pas contre rester ici, il sera prêt de son entreprise et prêt de tout comme les boutiques, restaurants et autres. Mais la journée lorsqu'il ne serait pas là Gin resterait enfermé ici. Enfin il s'occupait à faire la cuise et à dessiner et cela semble lui plaire. Le brun devait prendre une décision et vite. Soit d'acheter cet appartement et rester ici ou repartir dans sa maison dans le petit village.

Aizen réfléchis pendant 5 minutes et décida de rester ici.

- « En faite c'est mieux de rester ici »

Gin lui fit un merveilleux sourire et le brun sut qu'il avait pris une bonne décision.

- « Et..et shiro ? » demanda Gin un peu triste de ne plus avoir son chaton.

- « J'enverrais quelqu'un le chercher avec toute tes affaires d'accord ? »

L'argente hocha la tête, il était content de rester ici et de retrouver son chaton.

- « Je vais passer quelques coups de téléphone d'accord ? »

- « Oui Sosuke ».

Gin resta gentiment assit dans le canapé à regarder la télé alors que le brun alla dans la cuisine pour passez ses quelques coups de téléphone. Dans un premier temps il appela Grimmjow pour que ce dernier aille chercher les affaires et le chaton de Gin. Le second coup de fil était destiné à l'intendant de la maison pour qu'il prépare les dites affaires. L'avant dernier à son notaire pour qu'il achète cet appartement pour lui. Enfin le dernier à Ulquiorra pour lui informer qu'il aménageait ici avec Gin.

Aizen revient dans le salon et informa Gin que son chaton allait arriver dans la fin de soirée. Car Grimmjow devait y allait juste après avoir raccroché.

- « Ton chaton va arriver ce soir, quelqu'un est parti aller le chercher ».

- « Merci Sosuke ». Le plus jeune lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le brun alla ouvrir et découvrir Grimmjow qui apportait les affaires et surtout le chaton de Gin.

Le bleuté avait l'air bien embête mais non pas avec la valise mais avec le chaton qui n'arrêtait pas de miauler. Durant tout le trajet il avait entendu cette chose miauler encore et encore et il en avait assez. Cette chose poilu et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire car c'était le chaton du protégé de son patron.

Lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte il découvrit un Grimmjow passablement énervé ainsi qu'un chaton effrayé. En entendant le chaton Gin se leva et courra vite à la porte.

- « Shiro ! »

Aizen pris la cage des mains de son employé et la donna à l'argenté. Il la pris et alla dans le salon avec. Il l'ouvrit et sorti vite son chaton pour le câliner.

Le bleuté donna la valise à Aizen et il reparti. Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon il trouva son chaton entrain de câliné Shiro. Ils semblaient content de se trouver. Le brun alla ranger la valise dans la chambre et revient dans le salon. Les deux chatons étaient toujours entrain de se câliner. Aiezn s'assit dans le canapé et les regarda tendrement.

- « Tu es content de retrouver ton chaton ? »

- « Oui Sosuke »

- « Il t'a manqué ? »

- « Oui, je suis content de le revoir ». Gin refit un bisou à son chat.

Le brun était un peu jaloux de ce chaton qui avait le droit aux bisous et aux câlins. Mais bon il se dit que son tour viendra aussi. Gin tendit le chaton vers Aizen pour que ce dernier lui fasse un bisou. Le brun comprit le message et fit un bisou au chaton. Gin sourit content et repris le chaton contre lui.

Le brun invita Gin à s'asseoir sur le canapé et celui-ci le fit. Il posa son chaton qui parti à la découverte de l'appartement.

- « Tu as fait beaucoup de bisous à Shiro, je peux en avoir un moi aussi ? » Demanda Aizen qui n'avait pas pu résister.

Le brun pensait que Gin allait refuser sans vraiment refuser. Qu'il allait hésiter et qu'il allait finalement lui donner un bisou. Mais bien au contraire sans même hésiter l'argenté lui déposa un léger bisou sur la joue et cela suffit à remplir de bonheur le cœur du brun. Sosuke l'embrassa sans même y penser et il senti Gin répondre à son baiser. Ils rompirent le baiser au bout de quelques minutes. L'argenté se blottit tout contre Sosuke et ce dernier le câlina.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Gin se leva et alla à la cuisine. Ce dernier comprit qu'il allait cuisiner. Il allait le laisser faire car il risquait de faire brûler le bâtiment, mais il alla dans la cuisine pour être avec Gin et pour voir comment il se débrouillait en cuisine.

* * *

><p>Alors?<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Voilà la suite!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 28.<strong>

L'argenté regarda dans le frigo et dans le placard mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Le brun lui viens en aide en lui disant qu'il avait envie de manger une ratatouille avec du poisson pané. Gin commença donc la préparation de la ratatouille car les poissons panés étaient déjà tout prêts, il n'y avait plus qu'à les faire cuire.

Il éplucha et coupa les légumes en morceaux moyens. Il les fit cuire. Pendant ce temps il regarda ce qu'il pouvait faire comme dessert. Il choisi de faire du fromage blanc sucré avec des fruits et des biscuits en petit morceau. Il fit son montage et les mit au frigo. Il mit les poissons panés au four et fini sa ratatouille en y mettant de la sauce tomate et un peu d'épice. Il allait mettre la table mais Aizen l'arrêta et la mit. Avec ça il ne ferra pas de misère. Gin surveilla la cuisson de sa ratatouille et de ses poissons panés.

Les cuissons finies l'argenté posa les plats sur la table. Le brun le servit puis se servi lui-même. Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Il était tôt et Aizen n'avait pas envie de rester dans l'appartement devant la télévision. Il proposa à Gin d'aller au cinéma. Ce dernier accepta et était pressé de découvrir le cinéma. Aizen lui avait expliqué que c'était comme une télévision géante. Après avoir fini, Gin allait prendre son dessert mais Aizen l'arrêta en disant qu'ils prendraient leur dessert au cinéma. L'argenté accepta et débarrassa et mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

Il donna à boire et à manger à son chat puis alla mettre des vêtements pour sortir sauf que il ne savait pas quoi mettre. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il était en difficulté, le brun arriva et le sauva. Il lui prépara ses vêtements et Gin alla dans la salle de bain pour les mettre. Il revient et avec le brun il alla mettre ses chaussures et sa veste ainsi que son écharpe. Car on était au mois de décembre et il commençait à faire sacrément froid. Demain il irais faire un peu de shopping. Et puis ça allait être le premier noël de Gin. Il fit mentalement une liste. Le brun pris la voiture : direction le grand cinéma un peu à l'extérieur de la ville.

Ils roulèrent une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant le grand cinéma. Le brun regarda le parking et vit qu'il y avait peu de voiture. Il en fut ravi. Ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entré.

Gin regarda tout au tour de lui curieux collé au brun. C'était grand et beau. Aizen se dirigea vers les affiches pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient regarder. Il y avait les Hobbits qui lui faisait envie mais Gin n'aimerait pas, prendrait peur, ferrait des cauchemars et détesterait le cinéma. Il se décida plutôt pour Paddington, l'histoire d'un petit ours arrivé en Angleterre et qui faisait quelques bêtises. Une film drôle avec un petit ours. Parfait pour le premier cinéma de Gin.

Une fois le film choisi, le couple alla prendre leur place pour ensuite aller chercher de quoi grignoter pendant le film. Aizen connaissait déjà tout ce qui se trouvait au comptoirs mais pas Gin. Il lui laissa le temps de regarder et il lui expliqua un peu les aliments. Au final ils prirent des pop cornes sucrés et des maltessers. Il se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle. Pour éviter que des gêneurs ou gêneuses se mettent avec eux, Le brun choisi une place dans les ailes du cinéma où il n'y avait que trois sièges par rangé. Ce n'était pas la meilleur place pour regarder un film mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'argenté. Et pour augmenter encore plus sa sécurité c'est le brun qui se mis sur le siège à côté de l'allée et Gin à côté de lui.

Étonnamment Gin ne fut pas stressé. Pour cause il y avait peu de monde et Aizen était tout contre lui. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il regarda la salle. Il était assit dans un fauteuil très confortable rouge. Et puis il aimait bien car il faisait bien chaud même si Aizen lui avait fait enlever sa veste et son écharpe. En face il y avait un espèce de grand drap blanc et il appris par Aizen que c'est là qu'on regardait le film.

Avant que le film commence le brun informa Gin que demain il irait faire du shopping pour lui acheter des vêtements un peu plus chaud et aussi une surprise. L'argenté acquiesça impatient de découvrir la dite surprise.

La salle devient noir et Gin paniqua un instant avant de voir le film commencer. Ils regardèrent le film en grignotant et en riant quelques fois lorsque le petit ours faisait ses bêtises. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble et lorsque le film fut fini Aizen pris son temps pour rhabiller Gin. Le temps que les gens présents dans la salle partent. Ils sortirent pour aller dans la voiture dans laquelle le brun mit le chauffage et les sièges chauffants pour Gin qui fut un peu surpris.

- « Alors Gin, comment as-tu trouvé le film ? » Demanda le brun en conduisant.

- « C'était euh...rigolo. Le petit ourson faisait des bêtises mais sans faire exprès ».

- « C'est vrai c'était rigolo. Tu aimerais y retourner ? »

- « Oui Sosuke »

Le dit Sosuke sourit et embrassa son chaton au feu rouge.

- « Comme je te l'ai dit, demain après midi on ira acheter des vêtements plus chaud et un bonnet aussi et après surprise d'accord ? »

- « D'accord Sosuke ».

- « On essayera d'aller dans un magasin où il y a peu de monde mais je te promet que personne ne te toucheras ou ne te ferra du mal. Je te le promet. »

Gin acquiesça, il avait confiance en Sosuke même si le fait de voir plein de monde ne le rassurait pas tant que ça. Mais il serait avec Sosuke et heureusement. Ils arrivèrent à la maison et ils rentrèrent. Gin se sentait fatigué, il alla donc mettre un yakuta avant de partir à la recherche de son chaton. Il le trouva en dessus du chauffage endormi. Aizen lui dit qu'il pouvait le prendre pour dormir dans le lit. Gin le pris donc et alla dans le lit. Il le câlina en attendant le brun. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- « On achètera un petit panier pour Shiro demain comme ça il pourra dormir sous le chauffage confortablement ».

- « D'accord Sosuke ».

- « Dort bien mon chaton »

- « Toi aussi Sosuke ».

L'argenté se blottit contre Aizen et s'endormit vite. Le brun le câlina avant de lui aussi sombrer dans le sommeil.

Aizen se permit une grasse matinée et dormi jusqu'à 9 heures. Gin montra le bout de son nez une heure plus tard sortant de ses habitudes mais bon ils s'étaient couchés tard hier et aujourd'hui une grande journée les attendaient.

Le brun prépara un petit déjeuné léger puis Gin alla se laver et le brun lui prépara ses vêtements les plus chaud. Il les déposa dans la salle de bain et il pu remarquer que Gin avait pris un peu de poids et il en fut soulagé. Il ne regarda pas plus, même si il en avait envie, et sorti de la salle de bain. Gin apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre les cheveux encore humide. Le brun prit alors le sèche-cheveux et sécha ceux de Gin.

Pour le déjeuné, Aizen dit à Gin de réchauffer le plat d'hier soir. Gin s'en occupa pendant que le brun mettait la table. L'argenté amena rapidement les deux plats. Les brun servit les assiettes et ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. À la fin ils débarrassèrent pour ensuite aller digérer un peu sur le canapé avant d'aller faire les magasins. Aizen regardait la télévision pendant que Gin commençait un nouveau dessin.

Vers 13h30, le brun sonna l'heure du départ. Ils se préparaient donc et il allèrent à la voiture. Il conduit quelques minutes seulement avant de se garer. Il avait choisi le centre-ville car il savait qu'il y aurait moins de monde que dans le grand centre commercial. Ils descendirent et Aizen décida d'aller acheter des vêtements et un bonnet pour son chaton.

Gin remarqua il y avait peu de monde et cela le rassura un peu mais il se colla tout de même à Sosuke. Il le suivit donc dans un magasin de vêtement. Une vendeuse vient directement accoster le brun mais elle fut vite rembarrée. Aizen déambula dans les rayons du magasin suivit de Gin. Le brun lui avait proposer de choisir ses vêtements mais il semblait complètement perdu alors Aizen prenait les choses en mains. Il n'allait pas tout faire essayer à Gin mais juste un jean, t-shirt, un pull ainsi qu'un manteau bien chaud. Gin les essaya et le brun, sur cette base, choisi plusieurs vêtements pour remplir la garde robe de l'argenté qui était pour l'instant quasiment vide. Avant d'aller à la caisse il pris deux ensembles différents de bonnet, écharpe et gants. Cette fois c'est Gin qui choisi car il y avait peu de choix et c'était la même chose sauf la couleur et motif qui changeaient. Il en pris un bleu marine et un blanc cassé.

Il passa à la caisse et régla ses achats. Ensuite le magasin de chaussures pour des chaussures plus chaudes aussi. Ici aussi Aizen choisi pour Gin. Il paya. Avant de continuer ils allèrent mettre les sacs dans la voiture. Le dernier avant la surprise fut pour acheter un petit cousin pour Shiro. Ce fut l'argenté qui choisi. Un coussin bien moelleux avec des petits chats blancs sur un fond noir. Avant la surprise le couple s'offrir une pause dans un salon de chocolat. Ils durent une boisson et mangea un assortiments de gâteaux.

Et maintenant la surprise. Enfin pas encore car il fallait reprendre la route. Le brun se gara devant une grande jardinerie. Aizen annonça enfin la surprise. Car oui, pour Gin cela allait une surprise magique.

- « On est venu chercher un sapin et de quoi le décorer pour noël qui est pour bientôt ».

Le visage de Gin s'illumina. Il allait fêter noël. Cette fête qui l'avait tant fait rêvé à la prison.

- « Avec des boules et des guirlandes et une étoile tout tout en haut ? » Gin était vraiment très content et excité de faire ce sapin.

- « Oui mon chaton. Un vrai et beau sapin ».

D'un côté le brun se réjouissait de la réaction de petit enfant de son chaton. Mais d'un autre...Avoir vingt ans passé et connaître son premier noël...Cela lui donnait la boule au ventre. Enfin il allait tout faire pour que le premier noël de Gin soit magique.

Le couple arriva dans le magasin et Sosuke pris un panier d'une main et la main de Gin de l'autre. Ils entrèrent dans le village de noël du magasin. Les yeux de Gin s'illuminèrent et il ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder les décorations avec des étoiles pleines dans les yeux. Certaines personnes se demandèrent si ce garçon était sain d'esprit ou non. Aizen leur lança des regards noirs qui les éloignaient. Rien ne devait troubler le bonheur, le sourire de Gin.

- « Alors mon chaton, quelles couleurs veux tu pour ton sapin ? »

- « Oh...euh...Blancs avec des oursons et des boules »

- « Va pour blanc »

Aizen se dirigea donc dans le « rayons » des décorations blanches. Il en choisi quelques-unes pour la forme mais il laissa Gin choisir la plus grande majorité des boules et des oursons, guirlandes et les guirlandes à led. Le panier était plein à ra-bord et il y avait assez de décoration pour le sapin mais aussi pour en poser sur la table. Aizen voulait que l'appartement fasse « noël » et pas simplement un sapin avec trois boules. Il se demandait quelle tête allait faire Ulquiorra en voyant cela. Il verrait ça.

Ensuite le choix du sapin. Et il se décida pour un Norman de 1 mètre 50 mais c'est Gin qui le choisi. Le vendeur l'emballa et le couple alla à la caisse. La journée magasin était enfin fini. La partie la plus agréable allait arriver : la décoration du sapin et de l'appartement.

Ils rentrèrent et prirent tous les sacs. Avant de commencer la décoration Aizen aida l'argenté à enlever les étiquettes et ranger les vêtements dans l'armoire. Gin était excité et pressé de faire le sapin alors il se dépêcha de plier et ranger ses nouveaux vêtements. Aizen souri à ce comportement. Gin était vraiment adorable.

Et maintenant : la décoration. Pendant que le brun mettait en place le sapin, Gin déballa les décoration et les posa sur le canapé.

- « O peux décorer ? » Demanda le plus jeune tout pressé de décorer.

- « Oui mon chaton mais d'abord il faut mettre les guirlandes mon chaton ».

- « D'accord Sosuke ».

Aizen aida pour mettre la guirlandes lumineuses et la guirlandes plumes comme l'avait appelée Gin. Le brun alluma la guirlande pour savoir si il n'y avait pas de trou de lumière. Tout était parfait et il laissa Gin mettre les boules et autres. Il voulait le laisser faire tout seul mais Gin insista et il ne pouvait pas résister. Mais tout de même il pris quelques minutes pour faire des photos de la décoration du sapin. Il voyait Gin vraiment heureux et souriant. Aizen voulait que le premier noël de Gin soit parfait, magique. Le sapin était déjà un bon début. Il demandera à Gin ce qu'il voudra manger. Mais pour l'instant le sapin et la décoration de l'appartement.

Le sapin était presque fini. Il manquait un élément essentiel : l'étoile en haut du sapin. Aizen porta l'argenté, ce qui surpris ce dernier, pour mettre l'étoile tout en haut. Et Gin la mis avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était le meilleur moment dans la décoration du sapin.

- « Il te plais le sapin ? »

- « Oui Sosuke ! » Gin était toujours souriant.

- « Il est très beau mon chaton ».

Le brun serra son chaton et lui embrassa le front.

- « On fait les dessins sur les fenêtres ? »

- « Oui ! ».

Gin prit les pochoirs et la bombe. Aizen tenait le pochoirs et l'argenté s'occupait de la bombe. Les fenêtres c'était fait. Ils décorèrent ensuite l'appartement. Ils déposèrent quelques ourses et pingouins sur les meubles et Aizen accrocha quelques décorations au plafond sous l'œil émerveillé de Gin.

- « Alors comment tu trouves ? »

- « C'est...magique Sosuke ».

- « Je trouve aussi ».

Le brun embrassa l'argenté. Il était si heureux de le voir ainsi et l'appartement était...noël, et lui qui d'habitude n'aimait pas spécialement cette fête la trouva très belle cette année. L'appartement respirait noël et cela lui plaisait. Le brun prit son chaton dans les bras et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et l'argenté se laissa faire et sourit.

- « Alors qu'as tu envie de manger pour noël ? »

- « Oh...euh... »

- « Dit moi mon chaton »

Le dit chaton se « lacha » et parla avec excitation « De la dinde, et de la bûche et du foi gras et...et du saumon..et des toasts et..et de la bûche aussi...et de la farce...et ..euh...des crevettes ! »

Le brun ria de bon cœur. Tout ça ! Il savait que Gin n'allait pas pouvoir manger tout ça à moins que cela soit en petite quantité. Et la bûche...Gin l'avait mentionné deux fois c'est qu'il y tenais.

- « Et une bûche à quoi mon chaton ? »

- « Oh...euh...framboise..non vanille...non..euh Chocolat ! Oui chocolat ! »

- « Va pour une bûche au chocolat ».

- « Oui ! C'est bientôt hein Sosuke ?»

- « Oui bientôt dans une petite semaine ».

- « Oui! Oui ! »

Gin sautillait joyeusement sur les genoux de Sosuke qui souriait tendrement.

- « On ira commander tout ça demain ».

- « Je peux cuisiner »

- « Oui je sais mais je n'ai pas envie que tu cuisines, j'ai envie qu'on profite tout les deux de ton premier noël ».

- « D'accord Sosuke ».

Gin était si docile. Il ne refusait absolument rien au brun.

- « Je vais commander une pizza pour ce soir, ça te va ? »

- « Pizza ? »

- « Oui, tu vas voir c'est très bon, regarde les pizzas et choisi celle que tu veux d'accord ».

Le brun donna le dépliant des pizzas et il laissa Gin choisir celle qu'il voulait. Gin regarda le document et il se décida pour une trois fromages. Le brun choisi une reblochonne. Le brun pris son portable et commanda les deux pizzas. Une petite pour Gin et une moyenne pour lui. Une fois fait il câlina son chaton en attendant les pizzas qui allaient arriver dans une demi heure.

Comme prévu une demi heure plus tard on sonna à la porte et Aizen se leva pour aller chercher les pizzas. Il paya avant de retourner dans le salon. Gin allait se diriger dans la cuisine mais le brun l'informa qu'ils allaient manger dans le salon. Cela surpris Gin qui alla chercher deux verres, de l'eau et du papier essuie tout.

Aizen coupa des parts pour qu'ils puissent les manger à la main. Gin regarda comment faisait le brun mais il avait peur d'en mettre sur le canapé. Du coup il regardait la pizza sans oser en prendre.

- « Qu'y a t-il Gin ? Tu ne manges pas ? »

- « Oh...euh... »

Le signe que quelque chose tracassé Gin.

- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon chaton ? »

- « Ca va tomber partout ».

- « Mais non ». Le brun lui mis une serviette sur les genoux. « Voilà mon chaton. Et puis si jamais ça tombe il suffira de nettoyer, ça ne sera pas grave ».

Le petit argenté hocha la tête et commença donc à manger sa pizza. Il la trouva bonne mais celle du brun était aussi appétissante. Voyant le regard de son petit argenté, Aizen lui donna une part et pris une part de celle de Gin. Gin trouva celle de Sosuke bonne aussi mais il préférait celle au fromage. Il resta donc sur sa pizza et la mangea. Il ne mangea pas tout mais presque et Aizen fini le reste. Gin débarrassa et alla se laver les mains.

Le couple digéra tranquillement devant la télé jusqu'à ce que Gin commence à somnoler. Ça avait été une journée chargé en magasins et en émotions.

Gin alla mettre son yakuta et alla dans son lit. Le brun le rejoint vite et l'argenté se blottit directement contre lui. Il le câlina tendrement et il se posa la question de savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à Gin pour son premier noël. Il pourrait lui offrir énormément de chose mais ce n'est pas les goûts de Gin et ça il le savait. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Il voulait un cadeau unique et original car il pouvait lui acheter tout ce qu'il voulait. Et puis il voulait que ce cadeau il le garde toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Il allait devoir surfer sur internet et voir les petits magasins de créateur. Il s'endormit sur cette idée.

* * *

><p>On veut la suite?<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2015 ! Et j'espère que le père noël vous a bien gâté !

Voici la suite!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 29.<strong>

Le lendemain, lorsque Gin se réveilla à 9H, il se leva pour trouver Sosuke dans le canapé en train de lire son journal. Encore à moitié endormi Gin s'assit à moitié sur le brun pour réclamer son câlin. Le brun ria sous sa cape, posa son journal et pris Gin sur lui pour son câlin. Il commença à se réveiller doucement et Ulquiorra qui était déjà arrivé posa une tasse de chocolat liégeois sur la table base. Le brun lui donna la dite tasse et l'argenté la but doucement.

D'ailleurs Ulquiorra était rentré et avait cru s'être trompé d'appartement vu la décoration. Mais en voyant son patron il sut que non. Ulquiorra était bouche bée face à cette décoration. Mais le rire un brin moqueur de son patron le ramena à la réalité. Il expliqua rapidement que c'était que le premier noël de Gin et qu'il voulait mettre le paquet.

- « Je vais devoir aller au boulot ce matin mon chaton je reviendrais pour midi d'accord ? »

- « D'accord Sosuke ».

- « Tu pendras ta douche car cette après-midi on va aller commander le repas de noël d'accord ».

- « Oui Sosuke ».

L'argenté fini sa tasse et accompagna Aizen à la porte d'entrée. Après un dernier baiser Sosuke parti pour un petit tour des magasins. Il avait menti à Gin mais il voulait lui faire la surprise d'un cadeau unique.

Il regarda les différentes vitrines mais il ne trouva rien. Mais au bout d'une heure de recherche une vitrine d'un petit magasin attira son attention. A l'intérieur il fut surpris de ne rien trouver, juste des sortes de bases. Un jeune vendeur vient l'accueillir et lui expliqua le concept de la boutique. Il y a des bases de formes et le client la personnalise à l'infini. Il avait trouver le cadeau parfait pour Gin. Il se laissa guider par le vendeur. Il choisi une forme assez original : une grue en origami. Il choisi aussi le métal : en argent. Ensuite la personnalisation. Il se décida pour deux émeraudes pour les yeux, du cristal bleu claire incrusté dans les ailes et sur la queux il se décida pour des paillettes d'or. Le vendeur modélisa le bijou sur l'ordinateur et Aizen valida. Il était vraiment très beau, unique comme il le souhaitait. Il paya et le vendeur l'informa qu'il pourra le récupérer dans trois jours, le jour du réveillon. Il en fut ravi.

Il continua le tour de la ville. Il voulait qu'il y ait quelques paquets sous le sapin pour Gin. Il se fit aussi des cadeaux à lui même car Gin ne comprendrait pas qu'il y en ai que pour lui. Il se décida pour deux parfums, pour lui celui qu'il prenait d'habitude et pour Gin quelque chose de discret. Et d'autre choses encore. L'heure de midi approcha et il rentra mais avant il déposa les paquets dans la voiture. La surprise devait être totale. Il demanda à Ulquiorra, par SMS, qu'il devrait venir les chercher et les cacher dans le placard.

Pendant ce temps Gin voulait faire un cadeau à Sosuke pour noël car il savait que les gens se faisaient des cadeaux. Mais d'abord il alla préparer le repas du midi. Il prépara des pommes de terres au four avec un rôti. Il le laissa dans le four et il pouvait se consacrer au cadeau de Sosuke. Il décida de faire un dessin encore plus beau que les autres en noir et blanc représentant Aizen endormi.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte il rangea son dessin et alla accueillir le brun. Gin sorti le plat du four pendant que Sosuke arrivait dans la cuisine.

- « Qu'as tu cuisiner mon chaton ? »

- « Des pommes de terre et un rôti ».

- « Parfait ».

Le brun servit son chaton et lui-même. Chacun mangèrent et Gin alla chercher les yaourts et les cuillères. Ils finirent leur repas et le couple alla dans le canapé digérer pendant que Ulquiorra débarrassait la table. Ce dernier se fit son petit tupperware pour le soir. Une demi-heure plus tard Aizen décida de partir pour le traiteur. Il couvrit bien Gin avec son écharpe et son bonnet. Gin était vraiment trop craquant dedans.

Ils prirent la voiture pour se rendre en ville pour aller au meilleur traiteur de la ville. Avant de sortir de la voiture Aizen questionna Gin car il savait qu'il n'allait rien dire une fois entré dans le magasin.

- « Alors rappel moi ce que tu veux manger pour noël mon chaton ».

- « Euh...de la bûches et de la dinde et de la farce...du saumon et des toasts et...Et aussi du foie gras. Ha...et des crevettes aussi ».

- « D'accord, on va aller commander tout ça ».

- « Oui ! »

L'argenté sautilla joyeusement sur le siège de la voiture. Aizen ria doucement et se gara près du traiteur. Ils sortirent et comme prédit l'argenté se ferma. Le monde extérieur l'effrayer mais un peu moins. Il se colla à Sosuke et il le suivit chez le traiteur. Il y avait un peu de monde mais Aizen était connu et son entreprise était un gros client du traiteur. C'est pourquoi une vendeuse vient vite prendre leur commande. Il commanda son traditionnel repas de noël pour ses employés. Et ensuite pour eux. La vendeuse eu l'ai embêtée avec ses petites quantités mais le regard impitoyable du brun la dissuada de faire une seule remarque. Elle marqua la commande et Aizen informa qu'elle devait être livré chez lui. La vendeuse le nota et il paya.

Avant de repartir à la maison le brun eu une envie soudaine en passant devant une pâtisserie renommée. Il décida d'y aller pour aller acheter son pêché mignon. Une fois entré, toujours avec Gin collé à lui, il pris une boite de macarons. Il allait faire découvrir ce petit gâteau à son chaton. Il remarqua que la vendeuse faisait des œillades à son chaton. Il allait faire comprendre à cette fille que Gin était à lui. Pendant qu'elle emballait les macarons, le brun tourna doucement la tête de son chaton et l'embrassa. L'argenté fut un peu surpris mais se laissa vite aller dans les bras de Sosuke. Le brun avait réussit, la vendeuse tourna son regard et fini d'emballer les macarons. Le brun sourit et paya. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et rentrèrent dans leur appartement.

C'est un Gin tout sourire qui rentra. Il était tout content, Sosuke avait commandé tout ce qu'il voulait goûter et d'autres choses. À peine rentré que Aizen demanda à Ulquiorra d'aller chercher le dernier cadeau de Gin. Ce dernier y alla sans broncher bien curieux du fameux cadeau. Lorsque le vendeur lui montra avant de l'emballer il fut émerveillé. Le pendentif était superbe. Il pris le paquet et rentra le cacher. Aizen l'informa qu'il avait fini et lui souhaita un joyeux noël. Mais Ulquiorra savait qu'il devrait passer le lendemain vers 18 heure pour mettre les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

- « Demain en fin d'après on ira au marché de noël et on mangera des croustillons et des chichis »

- « C'est quoi ? »

- « C'est très bon tu verras ».

- « D'accord »

- « On va manger les macarons ? »

- « Tu veux du thé ? ».

- « Oui s'il te plais mon chaton ».

Gin se leva et alla faire une tasse de thé et un chocolat pendant que Aizen déballait les macarons. L'argenté revient avec les deux tasses et les posa. Il regarda les fameux macarons. Ça avait l'air bon et il y avait plein de couleurs différentes. Le brun lui dit les goûts et Gin en mangea un.

- « Alors mon chaton ? »

- « C'est très bon Sosuke ».

- « C'est mon biscuit préféré ».

Gin sourit et mangea quelques macarons et fini sa tasse. Gin débarrassa avant de se retrouver sur les genoux du brun.

- « Alors que va t-on manger ce soir ? Tu as une idée mon chaton ? »

L'argenté secoua la tête avant de bien se caler tout contre le brun.

- « Uhm...on va commander chinois, voyons voir ».

Le bru alluma l'ordinateur portable sans bouger Gin. Il regarda les différents restaurants chinois qui livraient. Il en choisi un et regarda le menu avec son chaton. Chacun choisi et le brun commanda par internet. Une demi-heure de câlin plus tard le livreur sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, récupérer le repas et payer le livreur. Ils purent enfin manger dans le salon.

L'argenté aima cette cuisine avec ces douces épices, ses pâtes et sa viande mariné ainsi que les petits légumes. Aizen promis de lui acheter un livre de cuisine sur les recettes chinoises. Après avoir fini ils débarrassèrent.

Gin alla mettre un yakuta avant d'aller au lit. Sosuke avait dit d'aller se coucher de bonne heure car demain ils allaient se coucher tard. Car demain c'était le réveillon de noël. L'argenté était si pressé, d'ailleurs son excitation ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux du brun.

- « On est pressé pour demain mon chaton ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « Je vois ça, alors dort car demain c'est une longue journée et on va se coucher tard »

- « C'est combien tard ? »

- « Vers minuit chaton ».

- « Oh... »

- « Aller au dodo »

L'argenté se blottit contre Sosuke et malgré son excitation il s'endormit très rapidement. Vers 9h Gin était déjà réveillé mais pas le brun. Alors Gin resta au lit blottit tout contre Sosuke. L'endormi se réveilla une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il eu l'agréable surprise de trouve Gin éveillé tout contre lui. Cette journée allait être magique, il allait tout faire pour ça.

- « Bonjour mon chaton » Dit doucement Aizen en embrassant son chaton.

- « Bonjour Sosuke »

La magie de noël commença dès le matin car Gin lui fit un bisou sur la joue, il resta ébahi.

- « Bien dormi ? »

- « Oui et toi ? »

- « Très bien, tu te rappels quel jour on est ? »

- « Le réveillon de noël ! » S'exclama Gin en s'asseyant et en sautillant dans le lit.

Le brun ria de bon cœur face à ce comportement si enfantin de son chaton. Il était heureux de le voir ainsi. La magie de noël rendait les cœurs plus légers.

Le brun demanda à Gin si il avait faim mais ce dernier lui répondit que non avant de filer dans la cuisine sous le regard d'incompréhension du brun. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard il revient avec deux tasses. L'une de café et l'autre de chocolat chaud. Décidément Gin le connaissait bien. Car il ne buvait du café que le matin en se levant et le reste de la journée du thé. Aizen remercia son chaton et ils burent leur tasse au lit.

- « Où est Shiro Sosuke ? »

- « Sûrement sous le chauffage du salon, va le chercher si tu veux »

- « D'accord ».

L'argenté se leva et alla chercher son chaton avant de revenir dans le lit. Aizen alluma la télé et annonça.

- « Ce matin on reste au lit ».

- « D'accord mais je peux jouer avec Shiro, un peu ? »

- « Bien sur que oui mon chaton »

Gin sourit et pris un jouer et entreprit de jouer doucement avec Shiro. Le chaton était calme donc un jeu calme était parfait pour lui. Au bout d'un quart d'heure le jeu était fini et Gin vient se blottir tout contre Sosuke. Ils passèrent la fin de la matinée à regarder un film qu'Aizen avait mit sur l'écran plat de la télé. Vers 12h30, après la fin du film, ils sortirent du lit. Gin alla faire des pâtes avec une sauce tomate sous les conseils de Sosuke. Le brun avait dit que dans l'après midi ils iraient au marché de noël pour manger des chichis et des croustillons et surtout il y avait le repas de noël que Gin attendait avec impatience.

Après le repas, Aizen alla sur l'ordinateur ce qui laissa le champ libre à Gin pour terminer le dessin de Sosuke pour lui offrir. Il espérait que cela lui ferrai plaisir. Au bout d'un moment Gin fini le fameux dessin et il hésitait à le colorier et finalement il se dit que non. Il était parfait comme ça. Il le rangea dans son classeur pour que ne pas que Sosuke le voie. Il voulait lui faire la surprise. Aizen regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque l'heure. Il envoya Gin prendre son bain et il prépara ses vêtements. Il lui sorti son beau pantalon de costume et sa chemise grise légèrement brillante. Il allait être craquant dedans. Une fois Gin habillé, le brun alla prendre sa douche vite fait. Il s'habilla et sorti et il vit Gin habillé dans ses vêtements. Il était vraiment à croquer. Il l'enlaça par derrière.

- « Tu es à croquer Gin dans cette tenu »

- « A croquer ? »

- « Uhm uhm, ça veut dire que ça me donne envie de te faire pleins de bisous partout ». Pour affirmer ses dire il embrassa doucement le cou de Gin et il senti ce dernier frisonner.

Gin sourit et se laissa gentiment faire. C'était agréable et tout doux.

- « Tu aimes ? »

L'argenté hocha la tête. Aizen aurait bien aimer continuer mais l'heure approcha et il savait que Ulquiorra allait venir pour mettre les paquets au pied du sapin.

- « Je t'en ferrai pleins ce soir si tu veux et si tu n'est pas trop fatigué ».

- « D'accord Sosuke ».

- « On va aller mettre les chaussures car on va au marché de noël ».

- « Oui ! »

C'est un Gin tout content qui se dirigea vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures, manteau, écharpe, bonnet et gant. Il était prêt pour affronter le froid.

- « Tu es prêt ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « C'est parti alors ».

Après 10 petites minutes de voiture, le brun se gara et ils descendirent. Il faisait froid, heureusement qu'il avait bien couvert Gin. Le brun grimaça, il y avait pas mal de monde. Si Gin ne supporte pas ils iraient ailleurs. L'argenté se colla à lui et le couple se dirigea vers le marché de noël. Gin semblait plus attiré par les petits chalets que par les gens. Il ne voyait que cela et le brun s'en réjouit. Gin était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Un vrai petit enfant.

Un stand semblait attirer tout particulièrement Gin. C'était un stand où un vieux monsieur décorait les boules lui-même. L'argenté semblait encore plus émerveillé par les différents paysages présents sur les boules. Le brun voyait l'émerveillement dans les yeux de son chaton et il allait lui faire plaisir.

- « Lesquels tu veux Gin ? »

L'argenté le regarda avec incompréhension.

- « Choisi mon chaton celles que tu veux »

Cette fois-ci le dit chaton compris et il regarda plus attentivement les boules. Il en montra trois à Aizen : une représentant une forêt enneigé, un traîneau avec les rennes et un chalet sous la neige. Le brun les fit emballer, paya et donna le sac à son chaton.

- « Merci Sosuke » remercia le plus jeune en faisant un bisou sur la joue du brun.

Le dit brun fut très heureux et il l'embrassa amoureusement. Après avoir fait le tour du marché de noël ils allèrent chercher des croustillons et des chichis. Après 5 bonnes minutes de queux ils eurent enfin leur chichis et croustillons. Pour les déguster ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. Gin goûta d'abord les croustillons puis les chichis. Aizen lui demanda son avis et il lui répondit qu'il aimait bien les deux mais préférait les chichis.

Après avoir fini leur dégustation ils retournèrent à l'appartement. Le brun espérait que son employé avait fait tout ce qu'il avait dit. C'est à dire dresser la table, réceptionner le repas et mettre les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors?<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Tout d'abord désolé pour ce très grand retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. J'ai eu des examens, révision et encore des examens... Mais voilà la suite.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 30<span>**

Lorsque Gin rentra il remarqua tout de suite la jolie table. Il ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller et alla voir la table avec des étoiles dans les yeux puis il remarqua les paquets sous le sapins.

- « Sosuke ! Sosuke ! » S'exclama l'argenté tout excité.

- « Qu'y a t-il mon chaton ? » Aizen fit mine de ne rien savoir.

- « Viens ! Viens ! »

Gin alla chercher le brun et le tira doucement par la main pour l'amener au sapin. Le plus vieux se laissa gentiment faire. Au moins cela faisait extrêmement plaisir à son chaton. Il n'était toujours pas déshabillé.

- « Les cadeaux Sosuke ! »

- « Oui mon chaton, joyeux noël ! Ma surprise te plais ? »

- « Oui ! » L'argenté se jeta dans les bras du brun.

Le dit brun le réceptionna et le serra fort dans ses bras en le câlinant longuement. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce moment aurait pu le rendre aussi heureux. Après un long moment Aizen se détacha et déshabilla son chaton.

Avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux Aizen décida de boire une petite coupe de champagne. Le brun fit sauter le bouchon sous les applaudissements de Gin. Il servit les coupes et en donna une à son chaton. Il lui conseilla de boire doucement. L'argenté goûta, il fut surpris mais trouva ça bon. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec leur coupes, la bouteille ainsi qu'une assiette de toast. Ils mangèrent quelques toasts et Gin les appréciait tous et plus particulièrement ceux au fois gras.

Le brun décida d'abréger le suspense même si l'argenté ne réclamait rien.

- « On ouvre les cadeaux ? »

- « Ha oui ! »

Gin se leva et alla chercher son dessin qu'il donna à Aizen. Le brun prit la jolie enveloppe. Il se doutait bien que cela devait être Ulquiorra qui avait du fournir cette jolie enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et il trouvait un portrait de lui devant son ordinateur en noir et blanc. Ce dessin était si saisissant de réalité. Il était ému que Gin pense à lui faire un cadeau pour noël même si c'était un simple dessin mais pour le brun cela signifiait beaucoup plus.

- « Merci mon chaton, ce dessin est vraiment magnifique ».

Le brun prit son chaton contre lui et lui fit un câlin. Gin se laissa faire et apprécia le moment. Il était content que son dessin faisait plaisir à Sosuke. Il y avait mis beaucoup de lui dans ce dessin pour qu'il soit parfait même si il trouvait que le vrai était plus beau que celui sur le dessin.

- « Ton cadeau me fait vraiment très plaisir Gin, je le garderais toujours »

L'argenté lui fit un grand sourire. Il était content, oui, si content. Aizen alla s'asseoir au pied du sapin et pris son chaton sur ses genoux. L'argenté regarda les paquets émerveillé. Il n'y avait pas grand chose mais cela suffisait à faire le bonheur de Gin. Ils ouvrèrent les paquets entre deux photos car Aizen voulait garder des souvenirs de ce premier noël. Gin découvrit du parfum, d'autres vêtements et une jolie boîte pour ranger ses crayons. Et enfin LE cadeau, le dit cadeau pour lequel le grand patron s'était arraché les cheveux. Il donna le paquet à son chaton assez anxieux. Il se demandait si ça allait lui plaire ? Si il ne serait pas vexé car c'était un collier, bijou plutôt féminin. Il épiait donc toutes les réactions de son chaton.

Lorsque Gin prit le paquet il sut tout de suite que ça n'allait pas être un cadeau comme les autres. Il l'ouvrir donc avec précaution et il vit une espèce de boite noire assez douce. Il regarda Aizen et celui-ci lui fit signe d'ouvrir alors il l'ouvrit. L'argenté regarda le bijou avec surprise et émerveillement. Il regarda et toucha du bout des doigts le bijou. Il était vraiment très beau, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une grue en argent avec des yeux vert et ses ailes bleu. C'était vraiment magnifique. Il n'osait pas le sortir de la boite. Aizen le fit pour lui, il le sorti et l'accrocha au cou de Gin. L'argenté prit le pendentif dans sa main et le regarda. Il était tellement beau qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce bijou.

Le brun sourit, il avait trouver le cadeau parfait et Gin n'avait d'yeux que pour le bijou autour de son cou.

- « Il te plais beaucoup on dirait »

- « Oui merci beaucoup Sosuke, j'ai jamais rien eu de plus beau ».

L'argenté fit un bisou sur la joue de Sosuke et ce dernier en réclama un sur la bouche et l'argenté le lui fit.

Ils finirent de prendre l'apéritif tranquillement. Ensemble, ils réchauffèrent les plats. L'ambiance était excellente, Gin était vraiment enthousiaste. Ils prirent leur temps pour déguster les gambas en entrée et la dinde en plat. Ils firent une pause avant de manger le dessert.

Le brun mit la musique sur la télévision et le jeune couple dansa ensemble. Gin n'était pas vraiment doué alors Aizen décida de danser comme si la musique était un slow. A cette danse Gin était très doué pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. Après un bon quart d'heure de danse, Aizen alla chercher le dessert et ils le mangèrent tranquillement. Gin se régla sûrement plus que pendant le repas. Mais le brun savait que son chaton préféré les desserts. À la fin du repas ils débarrassèrent et ils allèrent au lit. Gin mis son yakuta et alla dans le lit.

- « Tu as passé une bonne soirée mon chaton ? »

- « Oh ! Oui! »

Le brun sourit et embrassa son chaton. L'argenté répondit alors que le brun caressait le devant des épaule de Gin. Il voulait essayer même si il savait qu'il n'allait pas aller très loin mais il voulait essayer de prendre du plaisir avec Gin et non pas après dans la salle de bain.

Le petit argenté se laissa faire au touché de Sosuke et même il semblait vraiment l'apprécier si on en croyait les petits frissons qui parcouraient le petit corps. Et en effet Gin appréciait. Ils rompirent le baiser par manque de souffle et Gin était vraiment...Vraiment beau et érotique.

- « Je t'avais promis des baisers tout partout tu te souvient ? »

L'argenté hocha la tête. En plus lorsque Sosuke l'avait embrassé dans le cou ça avait été très agréable.

- « Tu en veux toujours ? »

- « Oui Sosuke »

Le brun fit attention à ses mouvements pour ne pas effrayer Gin. Il se mit au dessus de l'argenté en souriant et le plus vieux ne vit aucune peur dans les yeux de Gin mais juste une petite interrogation. Aizen ré-embrassa son chaton et fit passer les bras de Gin autour de ses épaules et il se laissa faire serrant doucement le cou de Sosuke. Avec ses mains il écarta doucement les pans du yakuta de son chaton et caressa du bout des doigt, doucement la peau de Gin pour ne pas l'effrayer ou le choquer. Il eu le plaisir de sentir sous ses doigts les petits frissons de Gin. Il rompit le baiser et alla embrasser le cou de l'argenté et le brun senti une nouvelle fois les frissons courir sur la peau de l'argenté.

Gin lui se sentait bien, si bien. Tout son corps était léger et agréable. Le brun l'embrassait et à chaque fois il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons sur sa peau, vraiment agréable. Tellement agréable qu'une partie de son anatomie se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Le brun senti le membre de Gin se réveiller contre sa cuisse et il entreprit d'embrasser le cou de Gin avec un peu plus de vigueur. Il eu la joie d'entendre la jolie voie de son chaton qui faisait de petits gémissements.

Le brun descendit ses baisers sur le torse de Gin, il n'irait pas plus bas ce soir. Il ne voulait surtout pas briser les étapes. Gin gémissait doucement alors que son membre était devenu dur comme celui de Aizen d'ailleurs. L'argenté fut un peu gêné de se retrouver dans cette situation mais il savait qu'il allait avoir des milliers de papillons dans le ventre. Lorsque le brun se colla plus à lui il senti aussi que Sosuke était pareil.

- « Gin, tu veux que je t'aide ? »

L'argenté n'hésita pas et hocha vivement la tête.

Le brun caressa doucement le sexe de son chaton. Il sorti son propre membre et le colla à celui de Gin. Pour cette deuxième fois, il voulait venir avec lui. Il observa Gin alors que leur deux membres se touchaient. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être effrayer ou quoi que ce soit. Bien au contraire Gin gémissait. Le brun caressa leur membre en embrassant le cou de Gin. Plus les gémissements de Gin était forts, plus Aizen alla vite dans ses caresses. Il devait se l'avouer, il ne tiendrais pas longtemps avec les petits cris que faisait maintenant Gin. Au bout de quelques minutes de massage intense ils se contractèrent et jouirent ensemble.

Le brun bascula sur le côté et pris son chaton sur lui en reprenant son souffle.

- « Ca va mon chaton ? »

- « Oui Sosuke »

- « Tu as eu mal ? »

L'argenté secoua la tête, bien sur que non qu'il n'avait pas eu mal.

- « Tu y as pris du plaisir ? »

- « Oui, beaucoup ».

Le brun embrassa doucement le plus jeune. Ils se couvrir et l'argenté s'endormit vraiment très rapidement sur Aizen. Ce dernier aurait pu recoucher bien Gin mais il préféra le garder sur lui peau contre peau. Et il passait une superbe nuit.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, ça vous à plus?<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je pense qu'encore deux ou trois et ça sera la fin.

Désolé de ce retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais étant en M1 de droit je dois faire mon mémoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 31.<span>**

Le réveil fut doux et lent pour le couple. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se lever. Et cela se comprenait. Chacun se sentait bien et n'avait pas envie de bouger. Mais la nature humaine était ce qu'elle est et Gin ne pu pas résister très longtemps. Mais en se levant il regarda par la fenêtre et...

- « Sosuke! Sosuke ! »

Le plus jeune attrapa la main du brun et le tira hors du lit. Aizen se demanda ce qui pouvait bien agiter ainsi son petit argenté.

- « Sosuke ! Regarde ! Regarde ! »

Gin sautait sur place. Le brun fut très curieux mais aussi très heureux de ce comportement si enfantin.

- « Il neige ! Il neige ! Whoa ! »

Gin avait le nez collé à la fenêtre pour admirer la neige. Une bonne couche recouvrait déjà le sol, il avait du neiger toute la nuit.

- « Va t'habiller on va aller au parc ».

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui mon chaton ».

Gin sauta de joie et alla s'habiller chaudement comme le lui avait dit le brun. Il s'habilla également et direction le parc. Gin était comme un petit fou à regarder partout, s'extasier devant les flocons qui tombaient sur ses gants. Il était si adorable, tellement adorable. Arrivé au parc il n'y avait personne. En même temps en ce matin de noël les parents ouvraient les cadeaux avec leurs enfants. Ils seraient tranquilles. Rien ne pourrait les déranger.

- « Dit ? Dit ? On peut faire un bonne de neige ? »

- « Commençons mon chaton ».

Gin sautilla et commença à faire une grosse boule avec la neige aidé de Sosuke. L'argenté était heureux et cela se voyait. Après avoir fait la première boule pour le corps, ils firent la boule pour la tête et ils finirent par le décorer. Le brun prit quelques photos pour l'album qu'il préparait pour lui mais aussi et surtout pour son chaton. Avant de rentrer ils finirent par une petite bataille de boule de neige. Ils durent se résoudre à rentrer car ils étaient trempés et le brun ne voulait pas que son chaton tombe malade.

Ils rentrèrent et se déshabillèrent. Le brun fit couler un bain bien chaud avant d'y plonger et d'y inviter son chaton qui accepta sans aucune hésitation. Sans rien demander, Gin vient se coller à lui. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup le contact de Sosuke. Le dit Sosuke sourit et le serra contre lui. Ils y restèrent un bon moment, tellement que Aizen du remettre de l'eau chaude. En même temps Gin était collé au brun et semblait totalement détendu. Aizen n'avait pas le cœur à le bouger et à bouger lui-même.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure ils décidèrent enfin de sortir. Ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent confortablement car ils n'allaient plus sortir. Avec cette histoire de neige ils avaient zappés le repas du midi. Aizen décida donc de faire un bon gros goûté. Ils le préparent ensembles. Le brun sorti des pains aux chocolats et des croissants du congélateur et les mis au four. L'argenté prépara deux bons chocolats chauds et ils purent déjeuner.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le canapé à se câliner et à regarder la télé. Gin appréciait vraiment ce moment. De toute manière, lorsqu'il était collé à Sosuke il était très bien. Il avait développé le besoin d'être en contact avec lui. Et ce n'est pas Aizen qui allait s'en plaindre car il avait remarqué le fait que son chaton avait besoin de lui et plus particulièrement de son toucher.

Le soir ils mangèrent les restes de la veille puis allèrent dans le lit. Gin s'endormit vite, il n'avait pas fait de sieste dans la journée alors qu'ils avaient bien joué dans la neige. Le brun sourit et câlina tendrement son chaton même si celui-ci dormait profondément. Il fini par s'endormir lui aussi.

La semaine se passa calmement Aizen alla au travail que deux fois dans la semaine. Gin dessina et joua avec son chaton lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en sorties. Cette semaine ils préparaient le réveillon et Gin avait pour mission de trouver un restaurant. Pour cela il utilisait internet, Aizen le lui avait montrer et Ulquiorra aussi lorsque le brun n'était pas là. Mais il y avait un problème, Gin ne savait pas choisir. Alors le plus vieux lui dit qu'il devait en retenir deux et il choisirait à la fin. L'argenté réussit cette tâche, il trouva deux restaurants assez atypiques : l'un comme ci il était dans un wagon d'un ancien train et l'autre où on se croirait dans une ancienne verrière. Aizen choisi ce dernier (allez voir sur la Fermette Marbeuf pour vous donner une idée). Il appela tout de suite pour réserver et il eu une table sans difficulté.

Le soir du réveillon, après avoir fait une bonne sieste, Gin se prépara. Il s'habilla, mis son collier qui ne le quittait jamais et un peu de parfum. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien alors il alla voir Sosuke.

- « Sosuke, c'est bien ? »

- « Très bien chaton, tu es très beau et moi ? »

- « Sosuke est toujours beau ».

- « Merci chaton, tu es prêt ? »

- « Oui Sosuke »

- « On y va alors »

Ils mirent leur chaussures et manteaux et direction le restaurant. Ils furent accueillis comme il se doit et furent installés à leur table. Il y avait moins de table que d'habitude car un petit orchestre avait pris place dans la grande salle du restaurant. Gin regarda le plafond et il le trouve vraiment très beau avec tous ses vitraux de différentes couleurs. Ils eurent le droit, avant de commander, à une coupe de champagne et des amuses bouches. Gin avait pris goût au champagne et il la bu mais doucement en grignotant les amuses bouches.

Les cartes leur furent amenées, il y avait le repas spécial réveillon mais il était assez spécial avec des escargots et autres, il préférait donc commander à la carte. Aizen aida Gin à choisir car les plats étaient sous une appellation qui ne disait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait dans le plat. Une fois les plats choisis, le serveur pris la commande et l'orchestre joua un morceau. C'était assez agréable car la musique était douce et surtout pas forte. Ils parlèrent doucement de tout et de rien même si c'était Aizen qui lançait les sujets de conversation.

Leur entrée arriva et Gin la regarda un peu surpris. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il mangait d'habitude. Ils étaient dans un restaurant gastronomique et la présentation en était le reflet. Aizen ria doucement et expliqua à son chaton le pourquoi du comment d'un plat gastronomique. Après cette explication, Gin commença à manger et il trouva ça très bon. Il goûta l'entrée de Sosuke et le brun goûta la sienne. Comme un vrai couple d'amoureux.

Ils firent une pause avant le plat et regardèrent le petit orchestre, et certains couples dansèrent sur la piste improvisée.

Après cette petite pause, le plat principal leur furent servis. La présentation était un moins gastronomique. Gin ne mangea pas tout, Aizen n'en fut pas surpris. Il avait mangé des amuses bouches et toute son entrée.

En ce jour de réveillon du nouvel an, le restaurant avait décidé de servir le dessert un peu plus tard. Aizen ne profita pour inviter son petit chaton à danser. La musique permettait de dansait un slow. Cependant il ne l'entraîna pas sur la « piste » car il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Il décala la table et le petit couple dansa un peu. Gin était content, il aimait bien. Il était tout contre Sosuke qui lui caressa le dos doucement. Il aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça. Mais au bout de 15 minutes il décida de commander le dessert. Ils pourraient danser de nouveau après.

Gin hésita entre deux et Aizen décida de lui commander les deux. Il était sur que Gin allait les manger. Les desserts furent apporter avec une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Gin prit son temps pour déguster mais il mangea tout.

- « Tu aimes le sucré mon chaton »

- « Oui Sosuke »

- « Tu veux danser encore un peu avec moi »

- « Oui ! »

Et c'était reparti pour une séance de danse pour le plus grand plaisir des deux. Les serveurs du restaurant leur indiquèrent d'aller sur la terrasse pour le décompte. Ils mirent leur manteau et le couple alla donc sur la terrasse mais un peu à l'égard des autres car Gin avait encore peur des gens. Mais il commençait à parler un peu. Ils attendaient donc ce que leur réservait le restaurant. Aizen pris Gin contre lui et le décompte commença. Et arrivé à minuit un feu d'artifice pris place dans le ciel. Gin fut surpris et un peu effrayé mais il fut bien vite émerveillé par le spectacle et par le ciel qui se colorait.

A la fin du feu d'artifice Aizen ne traîna pas dehors et rentra.

- « Bonne année mon chaton »

- « Bonne année Sosuke »

Aizen embrassa son chaton pour la première fois de la nouvelle année.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà. Alors?<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Voilà la suite, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre les amis.

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes qui restent.

Et attention lemon

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 32.<strong>

Avant de partir du restaurant et pour se réchauffer, Aizen commanda un café et un chocolat liégeois pour Gin. Après avoir fini leurs tasses, le brun alla payer et ils purent rentrer.

- « Alors mon chaton, comment as tu trouvé cette soirée ? »

- « C'était bien et puis c'était bon et j'aime bien quand on a dansé ».

- « Quand on a dansé comme ça ? »

Le brun le prit dans ses bras et entama un slow sans musique. L'argenté hocha la tête et se laissa aller dans les bras de Sosuke. Le brun embrassa son chaton dans le cou, il avait bien envie de commencer l'année en beauté.

L'argenté soupira de plaisir, il aimait beaucoup les bisous dans le cou. Aizen alla dans la chambre entraînant son chaton. Il l'embrassa et l'allongea doucement dans le lit.

- « Tu as envie que je te fasse des bisous tout partout ? »

- « Oui »

- « Alors je vais t'en faire plein comme la dernière fois. » Aizen en fut vraiment ravi.

Le brun déboutonna la chemise de Gin tout en l'embrassant et l'argenté vient de lui même passer ses bras autours du cou de Sosuke. Le brun lui embrassa le cou et ouvrit le pantalon de Gin et le sien. L'argenté laissa échapper des soupirs de plaisir et lorsque les baisers et les caresses se firent plus intenses, il gémit. Comme la dernière fois son membre se réveilla et Aizen le caressa et il eu des milliers de papillons dans son tout son corps. Après un « Sosuke » des plus érotique, il joui suivit de suite suivit par Aizen il n'avait pas pu résister à son prénom prononcé de manière si sexy. Ils reprirent le souffle et allèrent prendre une douche rapide avant de se mettre au lit.

Gin s'endormit rapidement le sourire aux lèvres. Aizen ne voulait pas aller plus loin, enfin si mais pas maintenant. Il voulait le dire à Gin, lui expliquer comment deux hommes faisaient l'amour. Il voulait que Gin le veuille.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le couple avait eu plusieurs câlins « tout nu » comme le disait Gin. Et le brun sentait que c'était un bon moment pour avoir cette conversation. Il pris Gin sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement le dos.

- « Je dois te parler de quelque chose mon chaton »

Le dit chaton hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait son attention.

- « Bien. Donc tu vois moi je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime tu comprends ? »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime Sosuke, tu ne vas pas partir ? »

L'argenté commença à paniquer.

- « Non bien sur que non Gin, calme toi, je resterai toujours avec toi. Donc on est deux amoureux et on fait des câlins tout nus avec des bisous partout. Mais les amoureux font l'amour et les câlins tout nus ce n'est pas faire l'amour. Mais on est deux garçons et...c'est un peu compliqué à dire ».

- « Sosuke ? »

- « Tu sais comment ça fonctionne entre un garçon et une fille ? »

- « Oui...mais je veux pas... »

- « Tu ne veux pas ? »

- « Je veux pas faire avec une fille... »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le ferra avec une fille. Mais c'est à peu près pareil quand on est deux garçons ».

- « Mais j'ai un zizi moi ! »

- « Je sais, je sais » Le brun ria doucement. « Heureusement que tu as un zizi car je n'aime pas les filles mais moi je veux dire que...enfin...pour faire l'amour je dois...et bien passer par là » Aizen lui mit la main aux fesses pour lui faire comprendre mais en douceur.

- « Mais...c'est sale Sosuke »

- « C'est pour ça qu'on prend un bain avant »

- « Et ça fait des papillons partout ? »

- « Oui beaucoup plus que quand on fait des câlins tout nu. Mais … Mais au début tu auras un peu mal »

- « Ha... »

- « Mais je ferrai tout pour que tu n'es pas mal. Mais on ne va pas le faire tout de suite, je voulais juste t'en parler et quand tu auras envie on ferra l'amour ensemble »

- « D'accord Sosuke »

Aizen l'embrassa tendrement, il était soulagé d'avoir eu cette discussion avec Gin. L'argenté réfléchissait à cette discussion. C'était un peu bizarre mais pas plus que cela.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aizen était au travail et Ulquiorra était là et Gin dessinait. L'argenté s'assit à la table en face du brun et Ulquiorra su que Gin allait lui parlait mais jamais il n'engageait la conversation.

- « Ichimaru-san ? Je peux vous aider ? »

- « Tu as un amoureux Ulquiorra ? »

Le brun sourit doucement au mot assez enfantin. « Oui, j'ai un amoureux »

- « Vous faites l'amour ? Sosuke m'en a parlé mais je comprend pas tout »

- « Oui, on fait l'amour, que voulez-vous savoir Ichimaru-san ? »

- « Uhm...Sosuke a dit que ça fait mal »

- « La première fois oui mais...comment dire...on fait en sorte que ça fasse moins mal. La douleur ne dure pas longtemps après ce n'est que du plaisir ».

- « Comment ? »

- « Eh bien... On prépare l'entrée ».

- « Ha... ».

- « Mais c'est magique de ne faire qu'un avec son amoureux »

- « Ha... »

- « Réfléchissez un peu et je répondrais si vous avez d'autres questions »

- « D'accord, merci »

- « De rien Ichimaru-san »

Gin retourna à son dessin et ne posa plus de question. Ulquiorra n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu ce genre de conversation mais bon ce n'était pas si grave. Il en parlerait tout de même à son patron.

Le soir venu Aizen rentra et une tornade argenté lui sauta dessus. Le brun le réceptionna et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Aizen-sama je peux vous parler un instant ? »

- « Oui, Gin peux tu aller me faire un thé s'il te plais ? »

- « Oui ! » L'argenté y alla joyeusement.

- « Qu'y a t-il Ulquiorra ? »

- « Avec Ichimaru-san on a eu une conversation assez...Particulière ».

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « Il m'a posé des questions sur les relations sexuelles, si j'avais un « amoureux » et si cela faisait mal. Je lui ai dit que cela faisait un peu mal mais qu'on préparait avant ».

- « Bien, bien tu as bien fait, tu peux y aller »

- « Bien ».

Ulquiorra s'en alla et il retrouva Gin portant la tasse et la posa sur la table basse.

- « Merci mon chaton »

Le dit chaton sourit et il retourna à son dessin.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le 14 février, la saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux. En ce jour Gin était tout joyeux et faisait la cuisine pour le soir. Aizen avait pensé à l'emmener au restaurant mais lorsqu'il avait vu Gin chercher des recettes sur internet il s'était ravisé. Donc la veille ils avaient fait les courses et en cette après midi Gin cuisinait joyeusement dans la cuisine. Aizen resta assis avec sa tasse de thé à le regarder faire. Gin aimait faire la cuisine alors il le laissa faire.

Gin fini le repas et Aizen lui fit son goûté. Après ce goûté, le brun décida d'aller faire une ballade avant de profiter de cette soirée. Aizen avait prévu une décoration romantique et il avait l'intention de profiter que son chaton prenne son bain pour tout préparer.

Après cette ballade il était déjà 18h30 et Aizen envoya son chaton au bain. Il lui mis du bain moussant et lui dit de prendre son temps.

Pendant ce temps Aizen pris une douche très rapide, s'habilla et alla préparer sa décoration. Il dressa la table, mis des bougies, un gros bouquet de rose rouge et une enveloppe sur l'assiette de Gin. Il espérait que son cadeau lui fasse plaisir. Il était un peu stressé de voir la réaction de son chaton.

Le dit chaton sorti du bain un petit quart d'heure plus tard et s'habilla, Sosuke lui avait préparé ses vêtements. Une fois prêt il se rendit dans la salle et il vit la table. Il fut tout émerveillé, c'était beau, surtout les roses.

- « Ça te plais ? »

- « Oui c'est très beau Sosuke ».

- « Ouvre l'enveloppe Gin s'il te plais ».

- « D'accord Sosuke »

L'argenté pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il y vit deux billets d'avion pour passer une petite semaine dans une petite île se situant à deux heures de vol.

- « C'est un voyage ? »

- « Oui un voyage au soleil tous les deux »

- « Avec une plage ? »

- « Oui mon chaton »

L'argenté sourit et vient se jeter dans les bras du brun qui le réceptionna.

- « Tu es content ? »

- « Oui,moi aussi j'ai un cadeau ».

- « Un cadeau ? »

- « Oui j'ai demandé à Ulquiorra et il est allé le chercher »

Gin alla dans la chambre et revient avec un petit paquet dans les mains et le donna à Sosuke. Le brun était vraiment heureux, son chaton lui avait fait un cadeau. Il l'ouvrit doucement et y trouva une chaîne en argent et au bout un pendentif en forme de A et S mélangé. Il le regarda, il le trouva vraiment beau.

- « Tu aimes pas ? »

L'argenté avait une petite mine triste.

- « J'aime beaucoup Gin vraiment beaucoup, il est très beau. » Aizen sourit et mis le collier autour de son cou. Il était vraiment heureux.

Il embrassa son chaton qui répondit avec plaisir au baiser.

- « Sosuke on part quand ? »

- « La semaine prochaine »

- « Oh...c'est long.. »

- « Ça arrivera vite mon chaton, fait moi goûter ta cuisine, tu veux bien ? »

- « Oui je vais chercher »

Ils profitèrent tous les deux de la soirée tranquillement mangeant le bon repas que Gin avait préparé. Il avait vraiment un don pour la cuisine. Le repas fut délicieux ponctué de slow. Cette première saint Valentin à deux était parfaite. Après avoir fini de tout ranger les deux amoureux se dirigèrent dans la chambre en s'embrassant.

- « Sosuke... »

- « Uhm ? »

- « Je...j'ai... Je veux... »

- « Que veux tu mon chaton ? »

- « Faire...faire l'amour avec toi. »

- « Tu es sûr mon chaton ? »

Aizen sourit tendrement en caressant le visage de son chaton. Il était tellement heureux et impatient mais il ne voulait pas forcer son chaton. L'argenté hocha la tête. Il était sûr de son choix, cela faisait une semaine qu'il y pensait fort. Il en avait envie même si cela faisait mal la première fois. Aizen l'embrassa doucement en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il allait prendre son temps pour donner tout le plaisir possible à son chaton et lui faire le moins mal possible même si il savait que la douleur serait présente au début.

Après avoir enlevé la chemise de son chaton il lui demanda si il pouvait enlever la sienne. L'argenté n'hésita pas et l'enleva la chemise de Sosuke. Le brun sourit et l'embrassa alors Gin passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sosuke.

L'argenté commença à soupirer de plaisir lorsque le brun lui embrassait le cou. Cette zone était assez sensible chez Gin alors il en profita. Il embrassa, lécha, suça doucement le cou de l'argenté et il senti son membre se réveiller. Il souri doucement. Il caressa le torse de Gin et enleva son pantalon. Il descendit ses baisers sur le torse de Gin en lui caressant les cuisses. L'argenté gémit face à ce doux traitement en serrant les épaules de Sosuke. Ce dernier descendit plus bas en taquinant le nombril de Gin, zone très sensible aussi chez lui. Il fini par enlever le boxer de Gin.

- « Gin, si quelque chose ne te plais dis le moi et j'arrêterais d'accord ? »

L'argenté hocha la tête. Et Aizen commença à lécher doucement le membre de Gin.

- « So..Sosuke ! »

- « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

- « C'est...c'est... »

- « Ce n'est pas sale Gin, pas du tout, rien n'est sale chez toi mon chaton »

Le dit chaton hocha la tête et Aizen repris ses caresses buccales sur le membre de Gin. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir et lorsque le brun pris son membre en bouche il gémit encore plus fort et bougea son bassin dans le même rythme. Tout en continuant Aizen lubrifia ses doigts et en introduit un doucement dans l'intimité de Gin, il se contracta quelques secondes avant de se détendre à nouveau. Aizen le bougea doucement et en introduit un deuxième et Gin se crispa. Il ne bougea plus et remonta vers le visage de Gin pour l'embrassa. Lorsque Gin fut détendu il bougea ses doigts avec douceur pour détendre le plus possible cet endroit.

Gin avait un peu mal mais ça allait car plus Aizen bougeait ses doigts et moins il avait mal. Soudain il gémit fortement de plaisir, Aizen avait trouvé LE point. Le brun en profita pour rajouter un troisième et dernier doigt. L'argenté se crispa et un gémissement de douleur passa entre ses lèvres. Aizen arrêta tout mouvement.

- « Détend toi mon cœur. Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Gin secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas arrêter, il voulait continuer même si cela faisait mal.

Aizen embrassa le cou dans son chaton pour tenter de le détendre. Il caressa aussi sa cuisse. Les deux combinés eurent l'effet escompté car Gin se détendit et Aizen pu commencer à bouger ses doigts doucement. Au bout de quelques va et viens Gin commença à gémir de plaisir. Aizen chercha LE point et le trouva rapidement en envoyant à son chaton des vagues de plaisir. Grâce à cette petite distraction Aizen pu effectuer des mouvement de ciseau que Gin ne senti pas. Gin, sous lui, se tortillait de plaisir. Il était si...délicieux, le brun n'avait qu'une seule envie : se retrouver dans Gin. Il lubrifia son membre et retira doucement ses doigts et se plaça devant l'entré de Gin.

- « Tu veux toujours ? »

- « O...Oui Sosuke »

Aizen entra doucement en Gin et se dernière gémit et pleurnicha de douleur mais Aizen continua jusqu'à être totalement rentré. Il ne bougea plus. Gin était si serré qu'il aurait pu jouir sur le coup.

- « Chaton...détend toi d'accord ? »

Le brun lui embrassa le cou, lui essuya les petites larmes et caressa son membre pour le détendre. Gin y arriva lentement face au traitement sur son membre. Lorsque que l'argenté fut assez détendu Aizen commença à bouger mais Gin avait encore mal alors il chercha LE point. Au bout de quelques va et viens il le trouva et Gin cria de plaisir. Le brun fit des mouvements plus rapides et plus profonds. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Gin pour jouir et sentant son amant se resserrer autour de son membre il le suivit dans la jouissance. Gin eu un peu de mal à redescendre sur terre après ce premier vrai orgasme. Il ne regrettait pas du tout même si il eu mal au début. Aizen sorti de lui et le pris contre lui, Gin lui grimpa à moitié dessus.

- « Tu as aimé mon chaton ? »

- « Oui »

- « Tu y a pris du plaisir ? »

- « Pas au début, ça faisait mal mais après oui plein »

- « Tu voudras recommencer ? »

- « Oui mais pas tout de suite »

- « Non pas tout de suite mon chaton »

Le brun le câlina et Gin s'endormit rapidement. Aizen s'endormit aussi. Le brun se réveilla le premier, Gin dormait toujours mais vu l'heure il allait sûrement bientôt se réveiller. Et il avait vu juste. Gin commença a ouvrir les yeux 15 minutes plus tard. Gin se sentait un peu étrange, il avait un peu mal et se sentait inconfortable à son derrière.

- « On va aller prendre un bain et je te masserais après d'accord ? »

- « Oui Sosuke ».

Aizen prit donc un petit Gin tout nu dans ses bras et alla dans la salle de fit couler le bain et ils plongèrent dedans, l'argenté soupira de bien être.

- « Tu as encore mal ? »

- « J'ai pas vraiment mal, c'est plus...euh... inconfortable ».

- « Je te masserais après et ça ira mieux »

L'argenté hocha la tête et se laissa laver par Sosuke. Ce dernier se lava et il sorti de la baignoire avant de prendre Gin dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Ils se séchèrent et le brun déposa son précieux fardeau dans le lit. L'argenté se mis sur le ventre et Aizen le massa doucement.

- « On part bientôt ? »

- « Dans 5 jours, tu es pressé dis moi »

- « Oui beaucoup, pas toi Sosuke ? »

- « Si beaucoup aussi. Il faudra aller faire les magasins »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Il faut acheter des shorts et des maillots de bain »

- « D'accord ».

L'argenté se tu et se laissa faire, ça lui faisait du bien.

* * *

><p>Voilà encore un et c'est fini les amis.<p> 


	34. The end

Voilà c'est fini...

C'est le dernier chapitre

Bonne lecture et désolé si il y a des fautes qui trainent.

* * *

><p><span><strong>La veille avant le voyage.<strong>

Gin et Aizen faisaient la valise pour partir et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que l'argenté était très très pressé. Aizen n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive à s'endormir ce soir vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel était Gin. Ils finirent la valise assez rapidement et Aizen tenta de calmer Gin en prenant un bon bain moussant. Mais c'était peine perdu, Gin était vraiment excité par ce voyage et posait milles et unes questions.

La journée se termina rapidement et après avoir donné une tisane censée être « nuit calme » à Gin ils allèrent se coucher. Gin s'endormit tout de même mais assez tardivement. Aizen le suivit dans le sommeil. Le lendemain matin le réveille fut un peu difficile pour l'argenté mais lorsque le brun lui rappela qu'ils devaient prendre l'avion, il retrouva son excitation de la veille. Ils prirent une douche rapide avant de s'habiller. Ulquiorra arriva.

- « Bonjour Ulquiorra, avec Sosuke on va au soleil et à la mer ! »

- « Bonjour Ichimaru-san, vous semblez bien pressé »

- « Ha oui ! C'est dans plus très longtemps ! Sosuke encore combien ? »

- « Dans 4 heures mon chaton »

- « Ha oui dans 4 heures et Shiro ? »

- « Je m'en occuperais Ichimaru-san, ne vous inquiétez par pour cela »

- « D'accord mais il faut jouer avec lui et lui faire des câlins et des bisous et … et lui donner du lait aussi d'accord ? »

- « Je ferrais tout ça Ichimaru-san »

- « Merci Ulquiorra ! »

Après un dernier bisou et câlin à son chaton, ils allèrent dans la voiture et Ulquiorra les conduisit à l'aéroport. Gin perdit toute son excitation en voyant tout ces gens et puis c'était très grand. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser beaucoup car Aizen était un client de première classe. Ils passèrent rapidement les portiques de sécurité, l'enregistrement et ils furent rapidement dans l'avion.

L'avenir s'annonçait radieux pour le couple. Gin était enfin libre de ses carcans de prisonnier et il n'en parlais plus du tout. Aizen avait enfin trouvé sa moitié, son âme sœur, celui avec qui il passerait toute sa vie, ça il en était sûr. Gin était sa vie, son rayon de soleil et jamais il ne le laisserait s'envoler.

**Quelques années plus tard.**

Un jeune homme, assez grand, fin, aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleus si purs étaient entrain de regarder un album photo. Il sourit doucement en voyant les photos et en se rappelant les souvenirs accrochés la photo. Au début il y avait les photos sur lesquels ils étaient à l'Osen. C'était son premier voyage et il avait adoré. Ils y retournèrent assez souvent pour leur plus grand bonheur. Sur celle qui regardait il se voyait encore entrain de faire le bonhomme de neige avec Sosuke. Et ensuite ils avaient fait une vraie bataille. Il tourna quelques pages et il se vit en compagnie de Sosuke sur une plage de sable blanc. C'était de le cadeau de Sosuke pour leur première Saint Valentin. Sur une autre ils étaient devant la tour Eiffel, Sosuke l'avait emmené à Paris pour une semaine romantique dans la capital de l'amour. Sur une autre il était devant une galerie d'art où Gin affichait ses dessins même si il avait décidé de rester anonyme et cela faisait la fierté de Sosuke. Sur une autre, leur dernier voyage, ils étaient en compagnie de deux grandes souries. Ils étaient allés à Disneyland et il avait adoré les ménages surtout Peter Pan car pendant l'espace d'un instant il avait cru voler pour de vrai.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 5 ans qu'il était avec Sosuke, 5 ans depuis le jour où il l'avait sorti de cette prison. Sosuke était toujours aussi beau et fort.

Gin avait guéri même si le contact humain lui faisait toujours peur. Il n'était vraiment à l'aise qu'avec Sosuke bien sûr, mais aussi Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Ils étaient devenu très bons amis avec Ulquiorra. Il était toujours aussi innocent et illuminait les journées de Aizen.

Le couple habitait toujours dans le petit appartement de Tokyo même si ils étaient assez souvent en déplacement car Aizen adorait voyager et Gin aussi, surtout en compagnie de son compagnon.

De son côté Aizen avait retrouvé certaines personnes qu'il recherchait. Hinamori eu un « accident » et était internée à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il avait aussi retrouvé le père de Gin alors que sa mère était morte des suites de l'accouchement. Il sut donc pourquoi Gin s'était retrouvé dans cette prison. Gin était une expérience ratée. Son « père » était un scientifique qui s'amusait à faire des expériences sur les humains. Apparemment son père voulait créer un être incroyablement fort et intelligent, un sur-homme en quelque sorte. Mais il s'est avéré que cela n'ai pas fonctionné et comme pour le punir il l'avait fait mettre dans cette prison. Mais il aurait du regarder de plus près car même si Gin n'était pas un garçon fort physiquement il était très intelligent. Vraiment très intelligent. Aizen ne l'avait pas fait exécuté, non cela aurait été trop facile. Il avait demandé à son médecin et scientifique Szayel de créer un poison très douloureux et dont la mort serait longue et il lui avait fait administré. Cet homme décéda après deux ans de souffrance. Gin n'en sut jamais rien et il n'en saura jamais rien.

- « Que fait tu Gin, on va en retard, tu ne le voudrais pas pour ton mariage ! »

- « J'arrive Ulquiorra ».

L'argenté rangea l'album et se dit qu'il y aurait encore plein d'autres photos à y mettre. Il réajusta sa tenu, se coiffa rapidement ses longs cheveux argents et se dirigea vers Ulquiorra.

- « On peut y aller je suis prêt, je suis prêt ».

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?<p>

En tout cas j'ai eu plaisir à écrire cette fiction et je suis un peu triste qu'elle soit terminée. j'espère que cette fin vous plaira.


End file.
